Shaking Up the NeoJapan Team
by Jen23
Summary: Now married and parents, things have been going fine for DOMON and RAIN. Will something or someone cause problems for the King of Hearts before the 14th Gundam Tournament?
1. Default Chapter

_Author's note: This fic takes place just after my latest one, "Partners Now in Marriage". For anyone who doesn't have the time to read the first two fics, "Partners Outside of the Gundam" and "PNIM", which lead up to this one, I don't think you'd be lost reading the below._

**Shaking Up the Neo-Japan Team**

**Prologue**

On earth where many were now taking much better care of the great land, a new family had started for a very popular, married couple in Neo-Japan. The sweet addition to this family made the young couple once again look at life differently than how they had as children, as partners of their gundam team, and as husband and wife. Though with all relationships came disagreements, this pair was fortunate not to have any strong enough to threaten their marriage. There were no arguments over in-laws since unfortunately there was only one parent of the two still with them, and also no disputes over finances since money might be something they'd never have to worry about. And since each truly got what they needed from their partner, they could want for no other.

This couple, the King of Hearts and his lovely wife, Rain Kasshu, had grown into very loving parents since their precious daughter, Kohana, had entered into their lives. Before having her, the new parents hadn't known just how much they were going to love their sweet child and now each knew that only their spouse understood why and how much they actually did. The only change that would occur to this love is that it would grow stronger each passing day.

The sweet, baby girl who resembled her mother so much but held her father's beautiful, brown eyes and dark hair was now about a year and a half old. Little Kohana, whose name meant a little flower, had begun to walk at nine months and now at eighteen months, she could communicate small words quite well with her parents. It was clear to anyone who observed that she absolutely adored her loving mother who was always there for her and her father who made her face light up each and every time the baby saw him.

Being a mother brought Rain happiness she had never known and her heart melted at seeing her strong husband fall all over their child. There were also times that Domon himself had to smile when he caught his wife talking sweetly to Kohana or giving her small kisses on her chubby, little cheeks or toes. They truly enjoyed being parents of their real, live angel.

Domon Kasshu's life had changed dramatically since his ten years gone training with his beloved master, Master Asia. Back when he had been forced to be a gundam fighter for the 13th Gundam tournament he had been down right rude and distant at times because of what he had thought his brother had done and losing his master to the Dark Gundam. Since finding out the truth, things were much different, and now by _his_ _choice_, Domon was training as Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter. However, there was a time before Kohana was born when he and his wife had argued into the late hours one night over whether he should continue to hold his title as King of Hearts. This fight had taken place after Rain's life had been threatened by Gaho; the sick man who had plans to take and force their child to be a gundam fighter before the baby was even born. Domon and Rain's voices had risen and tears flowed as their tempers raged that night while they argued with each other over why they felt like they did. The strong fighter had expressed that he feared losing the life he had with his wife and thought giving up his title would be the right thing to do in order to take any negative focus off of her and their child. He knew he couldn't bear going through losing a family again. However, Rain was convinced that her husband would eventually regret giving up his title, and she insisted that he remain the King of Hearts whether he decided to be in the 14th Tournament or not. Though she'd always love him whether he did or didn't keep his title, she insisted that Master Asia would want Domon to keep it, and deep down he finally realized she was right.

While Neo-Japan's fighter trained for the next gundam fight, Rain was lucky enough not to have to work. Money was something the Kasshus didn't have to worry about since Domon had become the Champion of the 13th Gundam fight. Eventually the gundam mechanic/doctor decided to take on the role of head mechanic of Burning Gundam once again, happy to keep her doctor career on hold since the next tournament was approaching.

Wanting to encourage Rain all the more to team up with her fighter husband since he was better with her at his side, Commissioner Karato had gone out of his way to have a special room; something which resembled a small day care center, built in the Neo-Japan government building and another as well in the warehouse for Kohana so that mother and daughter could stay close. Because of her husband's mouth, Karato insisted that Rain didn't have to work full time and he had made sure that she had many assistants at her beck and call. Also during Kohana's naps and then during the many times that the child clearly wanted to entertain herself, Rain was able to get things done. Though Domon wasn't an official, he had taken it upon himself to check out everyone in the government building and warehouse who could possibly come into contact with his daughter so that he knew she was safe.

There were also nights when Rain decided to work at home while Kohana was sleeping. However, the majority of those nights, Domon would show up in his wife's office insisting that she go to bed with him. While typing away on her computer, she'd eventually feel his arms slip around her and his kisses start behind her ear, while his hands began to become acquainted with her. It never took the determined man long to make it hard for her to concentrate on work. In fact, often they shared many intimate moments right there in her office before making it up the stairs to their bedroom of their two story house.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was during the middle of the week when Rain was working in the Neo-Japan warehouse trying to come up with different ideas for positive changes on the Burning gundam. Suddenly hearing her daugher's laughter, the young mother turned her head to look at her child and saw that she was smiling up at her daddy. "Oh, Domon. I didn't hear you come in."

Not taking his eyes off of his little girl as he lifted her up into his arms, he answered his wife. "You were too deep in thought, Rain."

Pushing herself away from her desk in her rolling chair, she said, "Yes. I think it's time to take a break." Smiling, she watched as her husband lifted their child up over his head in the air and made a face at her. Kohana let out that beautiful baby laugh once again making it more than obvious that she loved how goofy her daddy was acting. "Since you look to be in a good mood, I take it that you didn't see Kin today."

While lowering his child down so that he could hold her, Domon said somewhat sarcastically, "Thanks, Rain. You just ruined a perfect day."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Sorry, Domon. Karato's nephew sure does have a way of getting on your nerves even on your best of days."

"He's a young punk who I've heard tell some officials that his strength in fighting is equal to mine. He has no idea what I've learned from Master Asia…and Schwartz for that matter." It was true that Kin, Karato's nephew, thought of himself as something special all the times he walked around the Neo-Japan warehouse bragging about his fighting to officials.

Already knowing how fond Domon _wasn't_ of Kin who was four years younger than she and her husband, Rain said, "It's obvious that you haven't seen Karato yet today either."

Seeing that his wife knew something that he obviously wouldn't like, Domon narrowed his eyes on her and said, "Spit it out, Rain."

"Fine. You know how it was mentioned that you should fight in the Burning Gundam against someone in the Rising Gundam for practice?"

Now squinting his eyes as if trying to read her mind without her even having to say it, Domon said, "Who'd Karato find for me to fight?"

Looking down at the floor first, Rain then looked back up at her husband and said in a low voice, "Kin."

"What!" the fighter exclaimed becoming upset. After carefully putting Kohana down on the floor so that she could play while he blew off some steam, he said, "I can't believe that Karato expects me to fight his nephew. I'd rip that kid apart."

Standing up, the pretty mechanic said as calmly as ever, "I hinted that to our commissioner but he insisted that Kin is a pretty good fighter. At least outside of a gundam."

Folding his arms, Domon turned away from his wife wondering who he should go complain to first-Karato or Kin himself.

Moving behind her husband, Rain put a hand on his shoulder and after squeezing it, she said, "Hey. You shouldn't be mad at me. I didn't decide any of this."

Turning back to her, Domon's eyes were caught by her beautiful blues. After letting out a deep breath, he lifted his gloved hand to push her hair behind her ear, and said, "I'm not mad at you, Rain. I'm just…sick of that kid." Sounding frustrated as he pushed his hands into his pockets, he added, "For the past six months he's been hanging around here and I've heard him insisting to Karato that he should be given a chance to be Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter. He can care less that _I_ won the 13th Gundam fight and that I am the King of Hearts."

Smiling, Rain put both of her hands on her husband's shoulders and said, "Domon, it doesn't matter. Everyone else around here respects your title."

Knowing she was right, Domon still couldn't shake the weird feeling he got when Kin was around. "Sometimes I think the idiot thinks he can really take my place."

Moving very close to her husband, Rain said, "He'd be crazy to think such a thing. And…there is another way you could look at this practice, gundam fight with him."

"What's that?"

"After Kin fights _you_, I'm sure he'll give up any crazy ideas of wanting to take your place."

Wrapping his large hands around his wife's waist, Domon then pulled her against him to hold her in his arms since she always had a way of calming him down. Letting out another deep breath, he said, "You're probably right."

As the two hugged, they suddenly heard some soft clapping. Both looking at their baby, they saw her smiling and clapping away.

Smiling back at his daughter, Domon said, "And what are you so happy about, Kohana?"

As the couple released each other, Rain then bent down and picked up her daughter and said, "Maybe she's looking forward to seeing our friends very soon."

Remembering that a Shuffle Alliance reunion was approaching, the fighter said, "As long as she's not looking forward to seeing Chaz, I'm alright with that."

"Domon," Rain said as if he should be ashamed of himself. "Chaz is only seven months old."

"But he's Chibodee Crocket's son," the over protective father stated in defense.

Rolling her blue eyes, the sweet female said, "Shirley has told me numerous times that Chibodee is quite a father."

"The thought of that is scary," Domon said as if that was impossible to believe.

"Domon. There was a time that some might have thought that of you."

Not bothering to reply to his wife, the King of Hearts took Kohana from her and as he walked away he said softly, "Kohana. Remember to always stay away from Chaz."

Folding her arms, Rain smiled as she began to remember when she and Domon had first found out that Shirley was pregnant. They had just gotten over the shock that she and Chib had run off to Las Vegas and got married not long after their first date. Then just a month after, Shirley announced she was pregnant. Uncle Chibodee had been very happy when he informed baby Kasshu that she would soon have a playmate.

Clapping her little hands once again, baby Kohana said happily, "Play with Chaz."

"No. Don't say that," a worried father said while Rain laughed at him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Across the warehouse in Karato's office, the commissioner was having words with Kin. "Kin," Karato said very seriously. "Domon Kasshu is Neo-Japan's gundam fighter and that's final. Don't you know how lucky we are that he decided to fight for us, especially after all that happened during the 13th Gundam fight?"

"I'm so tired of hearing that," Kin said as he folded his arms over his large chest with a look of disgust on his face since he despised Domon Kasshu. Kin was convinced that he could catch on to handling a gundam quickly since he thought of himself as such a good fighter. The attractive, young man who often wore black pants with a red t-shirt that showed off his stocky build, and had long, dark hair which he kept tied back to keep out of his face, had hazel eyes which looked so serious whenever he expressed that he should be Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter.

"I'm sorry, Kin. Domon has much more experience than you."

"He's too civilized now," Kin said so convinced that Neo-Japan's champion couldn't fight as well as he used to.

"_He_ is the King of Hearts," Karato said still finding it so hard to believe that Kin thought Domon couldn't win another tournament.

"Kasshu is different now. Since he's won the last tournament he's gotten married and become a father. And I'm telling you, he's not training as hard as he should."

"You're wrong," Karato said wanting this conversation to end. "Domon is in better shape than ever. With the 14th Gundam Tournament only about six months away, I've been watching him train, and I'm convinced that this nation will see victory once again."

Feeling rage inside of himself, Kin exclaimed, "You should have let me train in a gundam sooner so I can prove to you that I can be Neo-Japan's fighter!"

"We already have the greatest gundam fighter. You should just be glad that I'm going to let you use Rising Gundam to practice fight Domon."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Close to the Neo-Japan warehouse was a new area that had been chosen for the only place that a gundam fight could take place within the nation. Though some buildings had to be torn down to make the space, it was worth it in order to keep most parts of the earth in their area from being destroyed. The buildings that had been torn down had been rebuilt and would never be destroyed by gundams.

Wearing his fight suit, Domon walked into his wife's warehouse office to see her getting Kohana ready to see him practice fight against Kin. "We're coming," Rain said upon seeing her husband.

"Good. Let's get this fight over with," he said convinced that it would be the easiest he ever fought.

"Domon," Rain said as she took Kohana's hand. "Remember. This is just practice so go easy on Kin."

Picking up his daughter, the fighter said, "I'll let him live if that's what you mean." While walking out of the office, Domon was carrying Kohana in one arm and wrapped his other around his wife's shoulders.

Since he had already been in Rising gundam a few minutes earlier, Kin was already wearing the gundam's fight suit, which was black and maroon. He stood with his uncle watching the champion fighter approach with his daughter and wife. Finding his eyes on Rain, Kin thought, _What the hell does a smart woman like you see in your husband? I'd like to show you a real man. _Turning his head to his uncle, Kin said, "To me Domon Kasshu doesn't even look like a fighter."

"Give it up," Karato said not wanting to give Domon a reason to become upset.

Upon reaching the two men watching him, Domon gave Kohana to Rain, and asked Kin, "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Kin only nodded his head yes since he despised the present gundam fighter so much that he couldn't bring himself to speak to him at the moment. Four years earlier when Karato's nephew was a teenager watching the 13th Gundam Tournament, he had started to hate the King of Hearts and couldn't stop himself even after finding out how the Dark Gundam was defeated. Kin hadn't known the circumstances to why Domon was Neo-Japan's gundam fighter for the 13th fight and didn't care. He only knew that Domon had been forced and not gracious over having the position at all. The teenager had been appalled by how rude the King of Hearts had been and felt anyone should always be honored to fight for Neo-Japan. And now the young Kin thought Domon had serious nerve to _want_ to be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter this time around.

After both fighters were in the gundams ready to fight, the inexperienced one was the first to strike out with his arm. If his opponent would have been anyone but Domon, the strike would have landed successfully, but the King of Hearts was much too fast for Kin.

"What was that?" Domon asked as if it had been funny to watch.

_You're lucky I missed, _Kin thought convinced that his strike had been full of more power than Domon would have expected. Once again, the youngest fighter struck out and missed.

Shaking his head as if Kin should give up, the King of Hearts said, "You're too sloppy with your moves."

Finally speaking and sounding outraged, Kin exclaimed, "At least I'm doing something Mr. Gundam Champion. You haven't even tried to…"

Before Kin had been able to finish his sentence Domon slammed him down on to the ground with one kick. "Happy now?" Domon asked, glad that he had shut his opponent's mouth up.

Quickly getting back onto his feet, Kin then kicked Domon quite hard.

After taking the hit, the champion said, "You'll have to do more than that." He wasn't about to admit that he had felt quite a blow from that kick.

Again, Kin kicked and then punched into Burning Gundam, but easily and with great skill, Domon fought back and brought Rising Gundam down on its knees without using any of the special gadgets of the Burning Gundam, but rather only his martial art moves.

"We're going to have to stop this before you get hurt," the King of Hearts said hoping that Kin would now shut up around officials on how great he thought he fought.

Still kneeling down on the ground while catching his breath, Kin watched as the Burning Gundam started to walk away. "Where are you going!" he shouted.

Stopping and turning around, Domon watched the Rising Gundam get back on its feet. Shaking his head as if Kin should know, Domon said, "This little fight isn't helping me train." Then once again, Burning gundam began to walk away.

Other officials and Karato were glad to see how well the King of Hearts had fought; not surprised one bit.

Holding her daughter close, Rain said with a smile to her, "Did you see your daddy?" While the sweet mother was speaking to her precious child, she hadn't seen Rising gundam start to charge at her husband.

Hearing the noise coming up from behind him, Domon thought that he had to be imagining it till he felt Rising Gundam land on top of him knocking him down hard onto the ground.

Actually having the King of Hearts pinned face down, Kin grabbed Burning gundam's head and tried to lift it enough in order to bang it back down into the hard, rough ground.

Swinging his left arm to the side and back, Domon knocked Kin off of him. Easily getting back on his feet, Domon began to let the other fighter have it once again. During the process of using his skill, Domon realized that even though Kin lacked experience and technique, when he did land a hit it was full of great strength. _Too bad it takes more than strength alone to be a great fighter, Kin. Plus, you're no match for me._

Suddenly both fighters heard Karato announce that this gundam practice fight was over, and Domon knew it was because Karato feared his nephew would get hurt. Looking to his wife, Domon saw that she looked somewhat embarrassed for Kin.

"Hey, Kin," Domon said in a calm voice, actually finding himself feeling sorry for the kid. "Listen. There's still six months before the 14th Gundam fight. It would help me train by…training you to fight in a gundam."

To say the least, Kin was very surprised by the suggestion and wasn't quite sure of what to say. He wondered if he could really take hanging around someone he couldn't stand. _Obviously, Domon Kasshu, you don't know that I hate you with a passion. However, training with you could be the best possible way to eventually get rid of you. Yes. I'll...befriend you, learn your... tricks, and then destroy you. _

"Well, if you don't want to…forget it," Domon said not about to beg since he didn't need Kin to train.

Though he appeared to be hesitant at first, Kin walked over to the champion fighter and lifted Rising Gundam's hand for a handshake. With everything in him, Kin forced himself to say, "I'll train with you." With that both Rising and Burning gundam shook.

Grinning back and thinking that the kid probably felt honored at knowing the King of Hearts was going to train him, Domon didn't know that Kin was having a problem just shaking his hand. It wasn't easy to pretend you liked someone when you really felt the complete opposite.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that night after Kohana fell asleep, Rain walked into the Master bedroom to catch her husband who was only wearing his pants holding his side. "Is something wrong?" she asked feeling her doctor instinct kick in.

Looking at his wife, Domon said, "No. I was just reminded of that hit I received from Kin when I pulled off my shirt."

"Are you sure you're okay?" the concerned female asked with worry in her voice as she moved closer to her husband.

"I'm fine," he said not wanting his wife to play doctor.

Seeing that he was going to be stubborn, Rain backed away feeling that she couldn't get upset with him since she still really thought what he had done earlier that day was so very nice.

Because of the pleased looking expression on her face, Domon looked at her strangely and questioned, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought it was really nice of you to offer to train Kin, especially since he's not your favorite person."

Moving to their bed, Domon laid down on his back. "He's got potential. I can honestly say that one of his punches reminded me of Chibodee's."

Sitting down next to her husband, Rain began to let one of her fingers trace his chest and as it ran down his side, she said, "I take it that his punch is what you're feeling now."

"I'm fine," Domon said rolling his eyes.

Actually being the one to let out a grunt since her husband always acted like he could never be in pain, Rain laid down on her side and wrapped an arm around him just before snuggling her face into his neck.

Automatically, his arm moved over hers. They then laid there for a good ten minutes in silence as they relaxed together. When Domon finally pulled away, he stood up and said, "I need to take a shower."

Still lying on her side since she was comfortable, Rain just barely nodded her head that she heard him.

Upon looking at his stunning wife lying on her side, Domon's deep, brown eyes took in her curvy figure and he soon found himself saying, "Care to join me?"

Realizing that they hadn't showered together in a while, the attractive woman smiled as she lifted up her hand to him.

More than pleased that he would have her company in their bathroom, Domon couldn't help but grin as he took her hand and pulled her up.

When she was on her feet, she said, "Just let me check on Kohana one more time and then I'll meet you."

In a husky voice, the man who oh so wanted her, replied, "I'll be waiting for you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I had a bunch of different ideas before writing the beginning of this fic, and I hope I went with the right one._

_I can't forget to thank a reviewer, Crystoper._

_Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this,_

_Jen_


	2. Unaware

_Warning: Extremely goofy flashback below._

**Chapter 1: Unaware**

Feeling a possessive arm wrapped around her as she awoke in her bedroom which was full of the early, morning sunlight, Rain also began to take in the feel of her husband's muscular, bare chest against her smooth, soft back. Most mornings at this time Domon was usually gone training so it felt nice to have him still there with her. Enjoying his closeness she was about to rest a little longer till the strong arm that was around her squeezed her.

Opening his eyes while pulling the softness he held even closer against him, Domon soon heard his wife whispering good morning to him.

When his arm loosened, she slowly turned around to face the awakening fighter. With a soft smile on her face, her sky, blue eyes greeted his blinking, coffee, brown eyes.

"Morning," he just barely whispered back.

"Sleeping in late today?" she asked softly as her hand found its way to the upper part of his arm just below his shoulder. She loved to let her fingers feel the shape of his muscles there and how the muscles seemed to change shape slightly when he moved his arm, especially during their most intimate moments.

"I take it you're shocked that I'm still here," he said softly as he began to move his hand slowly over her curvy side.

"I'm glad that you're taking a break and actually…you'll be getting another break soon at our next Shuffle reunion,"

"Yeah," he agreed as he suddenly began to remember something from the last reunion.

**Flashback to the last Shuffle Alliance Reunion which was two months earlier in Neo-America at Chibodee and Shirley's house:**

All of the women who were dear to the strong men of the Shuffle Alliance were off shopping one beautiful, bright day. Both Rain and Shirley had been very pleased at Janet's suggestion that the men stay at Chib and Shirley's place to take care of the two children so that the females could go shopping together. Though the two young mothers could never mind all the time they spend with their child, it was always nice to have some time for themselves.

Because Kohana was older, Rain was less nervous over leaving her than Shirley was over leaving her five month old, baby boy, Chaz. Though Chibodee was a very proud father who was very careful with his son, Shirley always felt better when Chaz was with her rather than with anyone else; like most loving mothers feel at times. However, upon her husband saying he could handle their son, Shirley told herself that she had to let the man in her life know that she trusted him with their child.

As for Rain, the sweet gundam mechanic had always known how lucky she was that her extremely tough husband had a tender side when it came to children, especially with his daughter. In fact he had always shown a nicer side of himself to kids, like when he had met Ming and Hoy. A part of Rain had to wonder if he was the way he was with children because he had missed a good bit of his childhood while being trained by Master Asia.

Now at George's height after growing over the last few years, Sai Saici said in his now deeper voice to the knight, "Since Bro and Chibodee have to baby sit, why don't we shoot some pool?"

Before giving Sai an answer, George thought first. There were many things to do in Chibodee's home considering that the boxer couldn't help but to be a bit of a showoff. Within the huge house was a movie theatre, a huge game room, a gym and even an indoor pool. However, none of it seemed to interest the knight at the moment. "I am sorry, Sai Saici."

"For what?" the youngest fighter asked.

While folding his arms a smirk grew on the knight's face as he watched Domon Kasshu and Chibodee Crocket each holding their child. "I think the most entertaining thing for us to do today is to watch our two fighter friends taking care of their offspring."

Though Chaz wasn't talking at his tender age of five months during this reunion, Kohanna was doing a very good job and proved it to her father as she smiled and said, "Chaz. Daddy, go by Chaz."

"You're right," Sai said to George. "Watching Bro protecting his daughter will be more fun than anything else."

Argo himself had to smile as he watched Domon suddenly carry his daughter in the opposite direction of the other child while saying to Chibodee, "Don't you have to feed Chaz or something?"

Though he still hadn't any hair, Chaz was a beautiful baby with bright, green eyes who almost constantly had a smile on his face. He was big for his age and though the child couldn't walk yet, at this reunion he enjoyed crawling behind Kohana which made her giggle back at him. Because both weren't in normal day care centers it was all new for them to be around a little person close to their age and they were enjoying every second of it.

Suddenly looking fearful of something, Chibodee said, "Oh, no. There's something I should be doing."

Still holding his daughter who was playing with the end of his red sash, Domon asked, "What?"

Because of how sick the boxer looked while not answering, Argo asked, "Chibodee. What's wrong?"

Looking from one friend to the other, old Chib asked, "Don't y'all smell that?"

Beginning to sniff the air, Sai Saici then made a strange face and said, "I think someone's diaper has to be changed."

Now holding his son out as far away from him as possible, the boxer said, "Domon. _You_ change Chaz's diaper."

"What!" Domon expressed. "I'm not changing _your _kid'sdiaper!"

Even though George knew Chibodee should take care of his own child, the knight found himself saying, "Domon. I'm sure you've changed Kohana's diaper before. Am I correct?"

Not liking the fighter of Neo-France at this moment, the King of Hearts gave him the look of death and said, "Only in extreme, emergency situations have I changed her diaper. Rain does that."

"So you have," the boxer said relieved as he walked towards the leader of the shuffles. "Take Chaz."

Thinking Chibodee had nerve, Domon grunted before saying, "I'm not changing him."

"Oh…come on, Japan," Chibodee pleaded sounding somewhat desperate. "He might be your son-in-law one day."

"Shut-up!" Domon roared back.

Slapping his hands together as he laughed at the two fathers, Sai said, "George. You were so right. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing right now than watching two of the strongest gundam fighters fighting over changing a diaper." As Domon glared back at Sai Saici, he added, "Just kidding, Bro."

Trying to hide his smile, George said, "Chibodee. Chaz is _your_ responsibility."

"I agree," Argo said _not_ hiding his smile.

"Yeah," Domon said while shaking his head in agreement. "He's _your_ responsibility, Chibodee."

"You don't understand," the Neo-American fighter protested. "It's not like I don't know that."

With a questioning look on his face, Argo asked, "So what's wrong?"

"I'll…I'll…get sick," the boxer said almost embarrassed.

"Give me a break," the King of Hearts said as he rolled his eyes. "Change the kid so he doesn't get a rash."

After laughing out loud, Sai Saici said, "This is too funny listening to Bro talking about rashes."

"Shut up, Sai Saici," Domon said bluntly and Kohana repeated Sai's name. Glad that she didn't repeat something else as he looked at his daughter, Domon's eyes widened and soon he was telling her in a soft voice that she should never say shut-up.

Knowing that the Neo-Japan fighter had learned a lot since being a father, George said, "Chibodee. Shirley will become very upset if Chaz gets a rash."

"Damn it," Chibodee said at knowing what he had to do whether he liked it or not.

The other fighters remained silent as he continued to hold a smiling Chaz away from him. Finally the Neo-American fighter began to head to the sofa in the den. Because the Crocket's house was very large, there were many times when Shirley didn't feel like climbing the stairs to the baby's room to use the changing table. For that reason she made sure everything she needed to change a diaper was also in the den.

Once to the big, black, leather sofa, Chibodee sat down and then laid his son on his back on the thick baby blanket which was covering a piece of the sofa.

The other Shuffles looked at each other and couldn't help but smile at what the boxer was attempting to do. Seeing her daddy's smile, even little Kohana had to smile as her hands moved to hold his face. Of course with this action, Domon couldn't help but to kiss his precious daughter on one of her chubby cheeks.

Looking down at his son who was smiling, Chibodee said, "This isn't funny, Chaz. Couldn't you have waited till mommy came home before you made number two?"

As if answering his question, Chaz laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Chaz."

A few seconds later the other shuffles could tell just by the boxer's face alone when he had opened the diaper.

"I'm going to be sick," the boxer suddenly said while standing up. He then looked at his friends and just before covering his mouth, he exclaimed, "Someone come here fast!"

Knowing what the boxer meant, Domon said, "George. Go make sure that Chaz doesn't roll off the sofa."

"Oh, yes. I understand," George said immediately heading to the small boy. And when he made it there, Chibodee took off; hand over mouth for the back door in the kitchen. Somehow he had forgotten about the many bathrooms throughout the house. Moving as fast as he could, he thought, _I've got to make it outside! I'm going to be sick! _

Sai Saici couldn't help but follow behind as if he would miss something if he didn't.

Within seconds Chibodee felt the very last thing he had eaten rising higher and higher up his throat as he yanked open the backdoor. Though gross, what happened would never be forgotten by any of the Shuffles. The boxer had been so relieved that he made it to the door that he had forgotten all about the beautiful, storm door. Unfortunately, Shirley had forgotten something home so the women had just walked up to see old Chib getting sick right _on_ the once beautiful door.

The youngest fighter had stopped in his tracks and laughed harder than ever when he saw that Chibodee hadn't gotten sick outside where it could have been easily hosed away. Unfortunately what the girls had witnessed had not been a pretty sight.

**End of Flashback**

"Domon," Rain said once again since her husband obviously hadn't heard her the first time she had said his name.

"Huh…oh. I was just thinking."

Seeing the expression on his face, she said with a smile, "You must have been thinking of something funny."

"More like something disgusting that Chibodee did."

Instantly knowing what that was, Rain said, "Oh please, Domon. You didn't see it the way I did. What a way to be welcomed."

Chuckling a bit, the King of Hearts rolled onto his back. "I can't believe out of all people that Chibodee could get so sick from…"

"I know," Rain said not wanting her husband to go into detail. Rolling onto her stomach as she pushed herself up on her elbows, she added, "I thought Shirley was going to kill him."

"That day was funny," Domon said since George trying to change Chaz was quite humorous as well.

"Anyway," the sweet female at his side said wanting to change the subject, "Since you're taking a break, are you not going to start training Kin today?"

Almost wishing he hadn't suggested the idea, Domon mumbled back, "I might as well start today. The sooner I start the earlier my training with him may end."

Before Rain could question how long that was going to be, a sweet, little voice was heard over the baby monitor in their room. "Mommy! Daddddyyy!" Kohana called out happily.

"It's alive," Domon joked in a way that let Rain know that her busy day as a mother was starting.

Soon the little one could be heard jumping in her bed as she began to laugh while anticipating which one of her parents would show up to take her out of her crib.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile in the Neo-Japan government building, Commissioner Karato entered his office to find that his nephew was sitting in a chair in front of the desk obviously waiting for him. "Kin," the Commissioner said making his way behind his desk. Still standing and looking puzzled, he asked, "Why are you here at this time?" Though Kin showed up throughout the day at different times, never had he shown up this early.

Coldly, the young man responded, "_Someone_ should be here concerned about the 14th Gundam fight."

Sitting down behind his desk, the older man said, "If you're referring to Domon Kasshu, I'm sure he's training at this very moment."

Not knowing that Domon did train hard _almost_ every morning, Kin said, "I've told you that he's become too civilized." Looking at the clock on the wall behind his uncle, the hardheaded, young adult then said, "Kasshu's probably home enjoying being a daddy or…making love to his wife as we speak."

"Don't go there," Karato said not wanting to speak of something that was none of their buisness.

With a confused look on his face, Kin focused his eyes on the floor as he said, "I still don't know what Rain Mikamura sees in Kasshu."

Shaking his head as if he couldn't believe that Kin couldn't accept the happily, married Kasshu couple, Karato said, "Rain _Kasshu_…is very much in love with her husband whether you choose to believe it or not."

Pretending not to have heard his uncle, Kin was still staring down as he said in awe, "She is so beautiful."

"Look at me, Kin. Now," Karato demanded in the most serious voice. Just after Kin lifted his hazel eyes, the commissioner said, "I do not like how you are acting."

"What don't you like?" Kin asked trying to act innocent of having any bad thoughts.

Knowing that his nephew who wore his long, black hair tied back, had always been one the ladies were attracted to, Karato said, "You seem to be acting as if you deserve Rain Kasshu's attention. I'm telling you now that you can forget it so don't even waste your time trying."

For a response, Kin only rolled his eyes.

"I'm dead serious, Kin. Leave her alone. She's totally devoted to her husband, and…if he thought for one second that you are after his wife, he would _kill_ you."

"I am not…after her," the young man said calmly while he thought, _However, I wonder if shaking up their marriage would affect Domon as a gundam fighter?_

"Just forget about her," Karato said relieved.

"Her?" a serious, deep voice asked.

Turning his head to the door, the commissioner saw none other than Domon Kasshu standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other still on the doorknob. With a forced smile, Karato said, "Uh…I thought you were training. Don't you usually train at this time?"

Walking into the office, the King of Hearts said, "I took a break."

Kin couldn't help but give his uncle an _I told you so _look.

The commissioner blew it off not wanting to remember Kin expressing that their King of Hearts was becoming too civilized.

Quite interested in something else, Domon smiled at the commissioner and said, "Who do you want your nephew to leave alone?"

"Uh…no one you know," Karato lied as he tried to think of something else to say to change the subject.

"Why?" Kin said to Domon. "Do you have any advice to give me on women?"

Quite liking that Kin valued his opinion, Domon folded his arms and said, "Sorry, Kin. The only advice I could give you is on my wife and that's not going to happen."

Karato fake laughed nervously, then said, "Domon. You obviously came here for a reason."

Nodding his head yes, he answered, "Some of the other officials told me that I would find Kin here." Looking at the young man, Domon asked, "Are you ready to start your training?"

As if thinking about it first, Kin then stood up and said very seriously, "Yes. I've been ready."

Not afraid in the least at how confident Kin sounded over his fighting abilities, Domon said, "Good. Let's go outside and you can show me what you've got without the use of gundams."

"Fine," Kin said planning to memorize all of Domon's moves.

The commissioner watched them leave while a part of him wished that Kin would get some sense knocked into him.

Because of not being in the mood for an audience the King of Hearts lead Kin just outside behind the Neo-Japan warehouse where they wouldn't be seen. The two men had walked in silence except for when Domon had said where they were going. Kin knew he'd have to talk to Domon but decided not to anymore that day till it was absolutely necessary.

Once to their destination, Domon began to take off his red cloak and tan jacket, and soon he was only wearing his dark, green shirt and black pants. As he adjusted his gloves, he said to Kin, "You should be comfortable fighting in that t-shirt."

Looking down, Kin almost wished his t-shirt that was tucked into his black pants wasn't red. The color red only made it harder to see any of Domon Kasshu's blood that might make it there. With a bit of too much confidence, the younger fighter thought his street fighting experiences were all he needed to hurt the King of Hearts while they weren't in gundams.

Upon Kin saying nothing, Domon said with a smirk, "I see you're a man of few words. You sort of remind me of myself when I first became a gundam fighter. But what do _you_ seem so angry about?"

"I'm fine," Kin actually answered not ready to tell Domon what he was thinking. _Domon Kasshu, I plan to take your place. You disgraced Neo-Japan by having to be forced to be a gundam fighter, and I don't care what the circumstances were._

"Okay," Domon said becoming serious. "I want to see what you've got first so…you throw all the punches."

Kin gave the King of Hearts an approving smile as he thought, _You're going to be sorry after I knock the hell out of you. _

Concentrating in a way that Kin didn't understand yet, Domon began to focus on where the younger man planned to strike first.

To Kin's disappointment, each and every time he threw a punch, just like in the gundams the day before, Domon easily dodged away. The last one that Kin threw, Domon caught in his hand, and then said, "That's enough."

Breathing heavy and quite disgusted by just how good the champion was, Kin felt his temper boiling over. _Damn it! _he thought angrily. _I know I can fight well. I guess he isn't the King of Hearts for nothing._

Guessing what the younger man was feeling, Domon said, "Don't get discouraged, Kin. Most of my life I've eaten and breathed fighting. Plus, I'll admit that I felt the power of your punch yesterday."

Shocked that Domon at least admitted that, Kin then realized that it was true that Domon had done nothing but train for years. With this thought Kin knew what he had to do once again. _I have to befriend you, Domon, no matter how sick it makes me feel. _"Will you help me to become a better fighter in and out of a gundam?" Kin asked.

Glad that the young man was finally speaking, the King of Hearts said with a smile, "I'll teach you a few things. We'll train the hardest the week after next."

"Why then?"

"Next week my wife and I have a Shuffle Alliance reunion in Neo-Russia."

Keeping a straight face, more ideas flooded into Kin's head on how to hurt the current Neo-Japan gundam team. _While Mr. and Mrs. Kasshu are off playing with their friends in Neo-Russia, I can snoop around the beautiful Rain's office for ways to destroy their team. _

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Later that night in the Kasshu home, Domon had just stepped out of the shower and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. To his disappointment, Rain wasn't in their bedroom like he had hoped when he came out of the Master bathroom. Thinking that perhaps she was still putting Kohana to sleep, he headed to the baby's room only to find the rocking chair empty. Moving to the white crib that sat next to a painted Panda bear on the wall, Domon looked in and sure enough there was his baby daughter, sound asleep. Smiling down at her all tucked in under the yellow blanket, Domon gently placed his hand over her head and whispered, "Your daddy loves you." As he turned to leave the room, he smiled again at seeing the extra small, red cloak hanging on the locker doorknob which his daughter had been wearing for fun earlier that evening.

As he began to head down the stairs, he looked forward to finding his wife. Not surprised where, he found her in her office sitting with her legs crossed as she worked away on her computer.

"This should make it faster," she muttered to herself.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Domon asked, "Faster?"

So wrapped up in her work, the sweet female jumped in surprise at hearing his voice and feeling his touch. "Domon," she said looking up at him. "I thought you were already in bed."

"I would be if you were there."

"I'm sorry," she said looking back at the computer screen. "Since we'll be in Neo-Russia soon, I just wanted to get some work done."

Knowing how hard she had been working on their gundam and taking care of their child, he said in a low voice, "You need a break, Rain."

Smiling as she continued to give most of her attention to her monitor , she said, "I can't believe that you're the one telling me that I need a break, rather than me telling you."

"So what's faster?" he asked now sounding interested, which made her hope he wouldn't argue with her over her wanting to work a little longer that night.

Typing away on her keys, the Burning gundam's head mechanic said, "Let's just say that I may have found a way to make the Burning finger kick in even faster and possibly with even more power."

Suddenly, Rain felt her body twist as her husband slowly turned her chair towards him, while half of her was still facing her computer. In a serious voice as she felt her boots being gently pulled off, she said, "I guess you can care less about your gundam at the moment."

"Yep," Domon only replied.

Softy she said, "It's just that I really intended to get some more work done tonight, Domon."

Because she didn't physically try to push him away, the King of Hearts decided to convince her that she should finish her work the following day. After uncrossing her legs, he put his hands on her waist, leaned into her, and using a seductive voice he whispered into her ear. "Baby, I really want you."

Finally taking her fingers off the keys, Rain felt a tad frustrated over knowing she wouldn't finish her work that night while much more of her felt quite pleased that her husband often wanted to be with her; that _she _could make him feel so good. Way back during their first kiss, she had awakened her lover in him, one who desired her greatly. Also, the times that _she _actually initiated their love making, he never turned her down but rather dropped everything he was doing to be with her.

Looking into her beautiful eyes after she faced him, Domon smiled since she was once again going to give into him. And he was going to make her not regret giving in _and_ she knew it, which made it easy for her to not resist him. He'd never forget the advice Kyoji had given him in a dream on how to 'do things right'. The advice had been that – "During intimate moments with the woman you love, concentrate on how you are making her feel and then you'll be rewarded."

Remembering waking up in her husband's strong arms that morning, Rain's small hands slipped under his short sleeves and wrapped around the upper part of his muscular arms. She was ready to get lost in her fighter who could never seem to get enough of her during their most private moments.

Loving her soft hands on him anywhere, Domon moved his lips over hers and began to kiss her tenderly and after some precious time the kiss turned very passionate.

Also, though Domon never had a problem putting Rain into the mood, she had made a certain promise to herself not long after they had gotten married. She had made this promise very late one night after watching a very romantic movie that her husband had slept through since it wasn't what he considered entertainment. One of the characters in the movie was an older lady who enjoyed talking with her grand-daughter about life. Rain specifically remembered the advice the old lady had offered the day before the grand-daughter was to be married. The advice had been—When a husband is showing **_sweet_** signs and actions that he wants to make love to his wife, _most_ times the wife should give in even if she feels she's not in the mood. She should take to heart that he is wanting and needing _only_ _his wife._ Also—a wife and husband should never go to sleep angry at each other and if an argument cannot be settled before it's time to retire, still sleep in the same bed together.

Now as the married Kasshu couple got deeper and deeper into each other, Rain wrapped herself around her husband as he stood up from the chair holding her and he slowly began walking to the sofa just behind the computer in the small room.

Breaking their kiss because she began to laugh ever so lightly, Rain said, "Once again we can't even make it to our bedroom."

Just barely smiling while shaking his head in agreement, Domon's eyes closed once again as he began kissing his wife while he moved them down onto the sofa.

Luckily Kohana was asleep in her bedroom rather than awake downstairs in the living room facing her mother's office door seeing her parent's clothing flying onto the floor.

The two adults enjoying each other hadn't a clue that in Kin's parent's house, he had just finished doing push ups and was now looking at himself in the mirror and saying to his image, "Hello, Neo-Japan's _new _Gundam fighter."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's note: For those who don't know, 'Do things right' came from my 1st G Gundam fic, "Partners Outside of the Gundam" – Chapter 12: Advice on Woman (At the end of the chapter.) The movie the old lady was in doesn't exist._

_Thanks very much to the below for reviewing and here's the answers to your questions:_

_Goldangel-Yes, you are always a great help-Thanks, KSF! I am more than pleased that you are happy with how I write Domon. And yes, Chibodee and Shirley didn't waste any time getting in the family way-LOL! As for your brilliant stories, I don't know what I want you to update first!_

_Crystopher- I'm glad you read POofTG and thanks for letting me know that you enjoyed PNIM. I was touched by your review to that. In this story, I'm pretty sure that Kin getting his face smashed in is in the plans. And yes, I agree that Chibodee and Shirley sure did move fast. I thought it would be funny to make the boxer jump into marriage so quickly since I had _him _in PNIM asking Domon how it felt to be stuck with the same woman day after day-LOL! Also, hopefully in a future fic, I can torture Domon with an older Kohana and Chaz._

_Ryan-Yes, Kin needs to realize that the King of Hearts just can't be beaten. You're also right about Kohana already enjoying Chaz's company at reunions-LOL!. It kind of reminds me of Domon and Rain as children._

_Black Joker Lady-My husband has two brothers and no sisters. Now that he has two daughters, he's extremely over protective. My oldest is twelve and I think way too young to get a call from a boy. Anyhow, recently one of her friends left a message on our answering machine pretending to be a boy. My husband freaked out to say the least and was relieved to find out that it hadn't really been a boy calling. Also, my father was so over protective that it wasn't funny. I could get away with nothing while living with that man-LOL! I know now that he only wanted the best for me. Oh, and I have an over protective brother as well, besides my husband being over protective!_

_Jellybean1231-I also have to thank you for such a wonderful, detailed review to PNIM. You hit the nail on the head when you said the fluff started at the end of the G Gundam series. That's why POofTG was so much fun for me to write. I look forward to writing about Kohana and Chaz in their teenage years. And Kin won't be the next King of Hearts._

_Lemus-Thanks for your detailed reviews! We'll just have to wait and see what I'll do with Kin-LOL! And yes, the most fluff I've written was in POoTG because they were in that sweet stage when two in love are finally showing each other how they feel. Domon was quite enjoying getting close to a woman, to Rain. Mardi Gras was an absolute ball to write about. Thanks for pointing out what you liked. It meant a lot to me. _

_MagCat-The idea of Kin just popped into my head like all of my other crazy ideas do. As for Chib's crew, for some reason I could always picture him with Shirley. To me he just seemed closer to her in the series, but I could be wrong. In the future I plan to have fun with having Domon throwing a fit over Kohana and Chaz._

_Namaida-Congratulations on ten years! Thanks so much for the excellent you gave me and you enjoy life as well. I hope you find time to continue to update your story._

_Angels Warmth-I'm happy that you like Domon already worrying about Kohana and Chaz. And yes, Kin will deserve Domon knocking him out. Thanks for asking about my girls. You would die if you saw how goofy I act with my six year old, and my twelve year old still confides in me—thank Goodness. You can imagine that as much as I say when I write, that she and I get into some deep, long talks. Times are so hard now a days for kids to understand why things are as they are. Again, thanks for asking, I love my girls more than life itself._

_Over-dose44-I'm glad that you're liking Domon worrying about his daughter with seven month old Chaz-LOL! Thanks!_

_Bloodredfangs-I'm still working on Kin and I hope you liked the fluff at the end of the chapter. Thanks!_

_SocalGirl 5590-Thanks a bunch for letting me know that you are pleased with the story so far. I hope you're still pleased._

_Gaiden Blaze-Thanks for reviewing! When I was looking through names for Chibodee's son, I instantly got hooked on Chaz when I saw it. I'm glad you like it. Thanks!_

_Zora Kasshu-Thanks for reviewing! I'm very, very pleased that you are excited about this story._

_Cat & her alter ego Henry-After Chib and Shirley's first date, they just moved full force into the future together-LOL!—Kind of like when Chibodee jumps into a fight too fast. If Kin is brainless enough to hit on Rain and Domon finds out, Kin might have to kiss his life good-bye. Thanks!_

_Kairiyuna14-Thanks so much for letting me know that you are enjoying my stories. It means a lot to me._

_Anime/videogame freak-Thanks for the review! I hope that I can keep writing about my favorite couple for awhile. _

_Erica6060-Thanks for such a sweet review-really. I loved it. I hope I can keep you enjoying my stories._

_Cuz I Can-I'll try to keep writing on Domon and Rain as long as I can. And yes, Domon is going to be very protective with his daughter. I have some good experience to write on the subject. Even though I'm married, my dad is still over protective. Thanks!_

_Secretperson ShadowLiger-Thanks! I very much hope that I can keep you liking this story!_

_Starangel100890-You too—never lose the urge to write. It's such a way to relax. And I too still have a lot to learn; believe me. My younger sister was the one to get straight A's in school. I was the one who had to struggle throughout school._

_Three evils-Thanks for reviewing! I'm very glad that you let me know that you enjoyed the epilogue. _

_Rain's Love-Domon's Heart-Wow! Thanks for your extremely kind words! I'm pretty sure the writers of the show would think I am nuts; especially since I don't write enough about gundams-LOL! But really…thanks!_

_Rising Gundam2004-Wow-Thanks! Like I said before, don't get downbecause you have some very talented writers reviewing your stories. Keep going if you enjoy writing and always try to improve._

**_Thanks!_**


	3. Up To No Good

**Chapter 2: Up To No Good**

"Because I stayed here longer than normally," a satisfied Rain Kasshu said after pushing herself in her chair away from her desk, "I will have a much better time in Neo-Russia."

Arms folded while not looking happy at all as he sat in a chair against the wall in his wife's office in the Neo-Japan building, Domon Kasshu could only grunt back in response as he continued to stare up at the ceiling apparently more than just bored.

"Domon," Rain said becoming aggravated because of his obvious aggravation with her, "No one told you that you had to stay here with me."

"Oh yeah right, Rain," he said as if she was crazy while he turned his head to look at the clock on the wall which showed the time being 9:00 PM. "Like I was going to let you stay here alone this late."

Realizing that he had been worried about her safety, Rain felt her temper lighten, and within seconds she couldn't help but let a devious smile form on her lips as she folded her arms and said, "You know, Domon. If _someone _would have let me finish my work at home last night, I wouldn't be here right now."

Recalling when he had convinced his wife to give into his desire the night before while she was trying to work on her home computer, the King of Hearts couldn't help but grin himself as he said, "Like you minded me interrupting your work last night."

Pushing herself back in front of her computer so that she could begin to turn it off, she said, "I guess I should just be glad that you let me get some work done here tonight."

Though she wasn't looking at him any longer, Domon smirked even bigger since he knew just what she meant. There had been a time during their first year of marriage when they were the only ones in the Neo-Japan building late one night just like they were now. During that time Rain hadn't gotten too much work done since she and her husband found themselves more interested in each other. Standing from where he was sitting, the King of Hearts began to move himself to her.

Upon hearing his slow footsteps, the pretty-blue eyed female looked up at him and asked innocently, "What?"

Starting to stare deeply into her eyes, he said, "Since my dad has Kohana, and we are here alone…"

"Domon," Rain said just before he took her hands in his and pulled her onto her feet. "Sometimes I wonder if that's all you think about."

Not saying a thing, Domon couldn't deny that he and his wife had quite an active love life. After all, it didn't even start till they were married.

In the Neo-Japan building at this moment, there was someone else there besides the Kasshu couple, and this person was just outside of the occupied office. Now just barely opening Rain's office door as quietly as possible, Kin peeked through the crack to spy. _Doesn't look like they're worried about Burning gundam to me, _he thought watching the two in what appeared to be a very deep kiss. Because of how his sick, jealous mind worked, he was tempted to pull out his cell phone to record what he was watching. _Wouldn't all of Neo-Japan love to know what their wonderful gundam team does while they're at work? It won't help the King of Hearts win the 14th Tournament. _

Knowing where this was going after a minute or so of their very heavy kissing, Rain broke her lips away from her husband's persistent ones and said, "Did you lock the door?"

As his hands moved into her hair while he moved his kisses to her neck, Domon just barely and slowly shook his head yes.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she too buried her hands in his dark hair. She hated the thought of someone catching them doing what they were and where they were.

Not about to admit that he really wasn't sure if the door was locked but convinced no one else was in the building, Domon whispered while Kin strained his ears to hear, "No one else is here, Rain."

"Did you…lock the door…or not?" she asked trying so hard not to let herself go just yet as Domon continued to make her feel very good.

Again he shook his head yes as he continued to caress her small neck with his lips.

"Okay," she said giving into her desire with her husband; trusting him.

Changing his mind about recording a private moment between the couple, Kin instead hoped to cause a fight amongst the Kasshus within the next few minutes. He planned to make it the first of many. Carefully closing the door so that it wouldn't be heard, Kin then waited outside of the office for a few minutes hoping to catch the couple in a very embarrassing moment. He couldn't wait to see Rain regretting believing her husband over whether the door had been locked or not. It wasn't long till Kin thought, _Time to ruin the mood, _and he swung open the door making his presence known.

Luckily for Rain, Domon had only managed to just barely push her dress down off of her shoulders, revealing nothing else. However, on instinct, the King of Hearts quickly pulled her against him to keep any part of her from possibly being seen just before he looked at the door to see who had interrupted.

Feeling a little wobbly on her feet from their passionate kisses as her husband now held her tightly to him, Rain looked to see who walked in as well, and soon she heard Domon start to exclaim his distressed feelings.

"Don't you know how to knock!" the champion gundam fighter demanded of Kin. "What the hell are you doing here anyway!"

Kin couldn't help but to feel disappointed since he hadn't caught the couple doing anything more than kissing. It was obvious that Domon had been taking his time with his wife, and Kin found himself forcing an expression onto his face that made him look as if he was really very sorry.

Turning a shade of red, Rain was very embarrassed as she pulled away from her husband and started to move her dress back over her shoulders. She felt ashamed to be caught at work doing something that definitely wasn't in her job description. Glaring very unhappily at Domon, which he didn't and couldn't miss, she mumbled loudly to him, "Don't _you_ know how not to lie about the door being locked?"

"Rain," he said in a way that showed he couldn't believe just how upset she was at him. "Kin didn't see anything." _I'd be letting him have it right now if he had._

Trying to sound convincing in his apology, Kin said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know who was in this office so late."

Though angered at the situation, because Rain was already upset enough at him, Domon forced himself to stay calm as he said to the younger man, "I know you're here at different times during the day, but at night too?"

Hoping he was a good actor, Kin said, "I am very fond of Neo-Japan so therefore I am always checking the government building even at this time." He wasn't about to admit that he had heard Rain earlier that day telling Commissioner Karato that she would be there working late.

Guessing that Kin probably saw the lights on in her office from the street, Rain said as nicely as she could in her professional voice, "It's okay, Kin. We can just forget that this happened."

"Yes," he agreed, but he was quite sure that she wasn't going to let her husband forget.

Aggravated at knowing his wife was upset with him, Domon said nothing as he glared at Kin just before walking to the door to peek out as if to make sure that no one else was there.

While Domon was looking outside of the office, Kin took some closer steps behind Rain who was now sitting at her desk so that she could begin to back up on her computer. Because her backup system was so sophisticated, she needed her password to activate it in order to save all that she had done that day.

With his eyes keenly fixed on her fingers, Kin actually caught the password she had typed, and he smiled triumphantly. Now he really couldn't wait till the Kasshus were in Neo-Russia, especially since he wouldn't have to try to guess Rain's code word in order to get into her data on Burning Gundam.

Turning to him while her computer was backing up, Rain didn't think for a second that she had given her password away so easily. Seeing the troubled look on his face, and not knowing that is was fake, she said, "Don't worry, Kin. I'm sure that Domon will still train you when we get back from Neo-Russia."

Thinking that she was not only beautiful, but quite a compassionate woman, Kin then forced himself to let out a breath that made it sound as if he was relieved before he simply said, "Good." After turning and seeing that Domon had now stepped out of the office, Kin turned back to the pretty female and said, "I'm sorry I walked in on you and Domon during such a personal moment."

Embarrassed all over again, Rain moved her eyes away from Kin's hazel ones and back to the computer.

Almost in a whisper, he added, "If _I _was your husband, I would have made sure that the door was locked. I wouldn't take the chance of anyone else seeing your unclothed body…but me."

Not knowing what to say because she hadn't expected that, Rain continued to just finish the backing up process on her computer.

Pleased with what he had said because of her reaction, which signaled to him that she was even more mad at Domon, Kin turned to leave. Once just outside of the office, he saw the champion gundam fighter who was just about to walk back in. Stopping in his tracks, Kin lied by repeating that he was sorry while Domon stared back at him saying nothing. To smooth things out, Kin added, "I'm looking forward to being trained by you."

Looking at the kid strangely at first, Domon then gave him a weak smile and nodded back.

Upon his departure from the building, Kin was so pleased at knowing that a major fight was going to erupt between the Kasshu couple.

Just after turning off her computer, the head mechanic of Burning gundam looked to the door to see the man in her life walking in.

Stopping at seeing her staring at him, Domon watched as she stood up from her chair and began to walk over to him with a very serious look on her face. _Here it goes, _he thought. _She's going to let me know just what she thinks of me saying the door was locked when it wasn't._

Very comfortable with Domon's presence like she was with no one else, Rain held her serious expression as she looked into his eyes. She then surprised him greatly when she leaned into him and hugged him.

Thinking that it was best just not to say anything, the King of Hearts moved his arms securely around her as well; glad that she obviously forgave him. He wasn't in the mood to argue when things had been going so well before they had been interrupted.

What Kin didn't know was that his last words to Rain didn't make her more upset with Domon, but rather made her feel very uncomfortable because to her, Kin had stepped over the line. She knew her husband respected her and that he _did _think of her as for his eyes only, and she liked that. For she too thought of Domon in the same way. _Maybe Kin didn't mean to insult Domon as a husband. I just read too much into it. And Domon definitely doesn't need to know, or he'll blow up._

The next couple of days at the Neo-Japan building it seemed that the Kasshus and Kin had forgotten the embarrassing incident. Rain had forced herself not to think of Kin's uncomfortable words to her, while Domon decided to try to be nicer to Kin, certain that the kid looked up to him.

Kin, who did not look up to the King of Hearts, was in an up mood since he believed that the Kasshu couple had a major fight because of him, and he planned to start shaking up their marriage as much as possible. Also, he looked very forward to the Neo-Japan team being in Neo-Russia so that he could get into Rain's computer.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The day Domon, Rain and Kohana were to leave for the next Shuffle reunion, an uninvited person was headed to their house hoping to be able to create another fight between the couple before they left for Neo-Russia.

"Domon!" Rain called out to her husband upon hearing a knock at their front door. "Can you get that please? I'm trying to finish getting Kohana's things together."

With his daughter in his arms, he didn't bother to answer his wife since he was already headed to the door.

Outside waiting for the door to be opened, Kin was telling himself to be as friendly as possible to Domon Kasshu, no matter how hard it was going to be.

"Kin," Domon said a bit surprised when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

Avoiding the question for the moment, the young man looked at the smiling child in Domon's arms and said, "Hello, Kohana."

Suddenly appearing to be shy, she leaned into her daddy and hugged him.

"At least she's still smiling," Kin said forcing himself to look at Domon.

The proud father was looking at his daughter as he said, "Yeah. She's got her mother's smile. In fact, I think Kohana looks just like Rain, but Rain says she looks like me."

It was obvious once again to Kin how much Kohana and Rain meant to the champion gundam fighter. Lying, Kin said, "The other day your wife told me that she thinks Kohana looks just like her."

Before Domon could reply, Rain called out his name. She was coming down the stairs carrying two suitcases, one in each hand.

Turning to look at his wife, Domon began to scold her, "Rain. I told you I would carry those down the stairs."

"Don't worry," she said setting the luggage down on the floor. "I left the biggest pieces upstairs." Seeing the front door open, she then remembered that someone had knocked, and then she saw who it had been. "Oh, uh…come in, Kin."

As he stepped into the house, Domon said, "Here, Rain. Take Kohana while I get the luggage that's upstairs."

After taking her daughter, Rain turned to Kin to question why he was there while Domon took two steps at a time up the stairway.

Before Rain said anything though, he said, "I think your husband's wrong."

Looking a bit confused as if she had missed something, she asked, "Wrong about what?"

"He said he thinks your daughter looks just like him, but I think she looks just like you; beautiful."

Feeling uncomfortable, the pretty mother was relieved to hear her husband already coming back down the stairs with the luggage.

Because the luggage weighed quite a bit, Domon asked, "What do you have in here, Rain?"

Since Kohana was wobbling to get down, Rain began to lower her to the floor as she said, "Domon, I had to pack our coats because it's very cold in Neo-Russia."

Still thinking that she had packed too much, the King of Hearts said, "We're not going to be in Neo-Russia for a year, you know."

_I would love it if you stayed there forever, _Kin thought evilly. _I would gladly take your place in the 14th tournament, King of Hearts._

"You're exaggerating, Domon." Rain said turning to see where Kohana had taken off too.

"She's by the lounge chair," Domon said knowing just who his wife was looking for, and as he looked back down at the suitcases, he complained, "Do we really need the little suitcase too?"

"Yes," Rain said while widening her eyes at her husband. "It's very important."

"Why?" he asked clueless. "What could be in there that's so important?"

Rolling her eyes at having to explain herself, Rain said, "My miniature lap top for one, any medicine we might need should one of us get sick, and...my make-up. In fact, Domon. It's the only piece of luggage I would really be upset over if it was left here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Domon mumbled, taking the hint that he better take it along with the rest of the suitcases or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Kohana," Rain suddenly called out at seeing her daughter trying to climb onto the top of the white, lounge chair.

As the worried mother dodged off to grab her daughter before she could fall, Domon said to Kin, "Come on. You can help me with this luggage."

Nodding his head that he'd help, Kin bent down along with the champion fighter to pick it all up. Just after Domon walked out through the front door carrying some, Kin was about to follow him but looked around first and realized that Rain wasn't in the room any longer. At seeing that, he took the smallest, most important piece of luggage that Rain had been so concerned about, opened the nearest door, which to his luck was a locker, threw the piece in, and then quickly closed the door."

Outside a few minutes later, Domon was standing by the corelander when he said more or less to himself, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"There's no more luggage in the house," Kin said hoping that the King of Hearts wouldn't remember the smallest piece.

"Alright then," Domon said glad that he and his family were just about ready to go. Remembering something he had asked earlier, he looked at Kin and said, "You never did tell we why you showed up here."

Trying to sound very sincere, Kin said, "Because you'll be training me when you return from Neo-Russia; to show you how much I appreciate that, I will watch over your house while you're gone if you'd like."

"Thanks, but it won't be necessary," Domon said glad that Kin did seem like a nice kid after all. "My father checks on the house whenever we're gone and waters Rain's plants. She'd have a fit if her flowers died."

"Since I'm not needed, I'll just take off," Kin said holding out his hand to shake Domon's. "Just call the commissioner from Neo-Russia if you think of anything you need me to do here."

Smiling back at Kin, Domon shook his hand and said, "Thanks."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Much later that day at the Neo-Japan government building, Kin did his usual, which was to walk around as if he was really something special.

"Kin," Commissioner Karato said acknowledging him when he saw him. Karato couldn't miss how happy the young man looked as he nodded back. "Let me guess. Are you thrilled about Domon and Rain Kasshu being gone?"

"I wouldn't mind if Rain was still here."

"What!" Karato exclaimed. "I thought you were going to leave her alone."

"Relax. It was a joke." Kin replied though he knew he was starting to enjoy being near the beautiful, female mechanic. However, her being away was the perfect time for him to break into her office.

"Well I don't like your kind of kidding," the commissioner complained. "Besides…isn't her husband going to help you train?"

"Yes." Kin answered thinking that things were falling into place perfectly. "And remember, I plan to learn all of his tricks."

Not believing that his nephew could ever be as good as Domon Kasshu, Karato said, "I guess this training you two will do together won't hurt, and maybe you'll start to take more of a liking to Domon."

As his uncle walked away, the young man mumbled, "I doubt it."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In Neo-Russia, in Argo and Nastasha's house, all of the shuffles and friends were there except for the Kasshus.

"I can't believe our leader, Japan, isn't even here yet," Chibodee complained after everyone had said their hellos to each other. "Chaz wants to see Kohana."

Holding the little boy, who really wanted to get down and crawl around, Shirley said, "Oh give it a rest, Chibodee."

"Yeah," Sai Saici agreed. "You might cause Daddy Domon to have a heart attack over his daughter."

Janet, Cath, Bunny, and the Princess couldn't help but laugh over how protective Domon was with his precious, little girl.

Smiling at him, Cecile said, "Sai Saici, I can only imagine how you'll act if you ever have a daughter."

"Better watch out," the boxer said to the youngest fighter. "You're going to be on a leash and chain before you know it."

As Sai felt an uncontrollable blush coming on, Shirley swatted her husband in the back of his head, and asked, "Is that how you feel being married to me, Chibodee?"

Grabbing his wife around her waist, Chibodee smiled as he said, "No way, baby." As he leaned in and gave her a sweet, assuring kiss, Chaz grabbed his daddy's nose.

Seeing that, Miss Marie Louise said, "I can't wait to see how much Kohana has grown. The pictures Rain sends are not enough."

Recalling those pictures of the sweet, little girl, George said, "I must admit that I was surprised to not see Domon and Rain at the hotel. I thought it was because they were all ready here."

"Speaking of the hotel," Argo said already knowing that his friends didn't mind, "I'm sorry that our house isn't large enough to accommodate all of you."

"I as well," Nastasha said in her serious voice, but as her eyes fell on to the Neo-American fighter, she added, "On the other hand…"

At that, all began to laugh, especially Chib's own crew.

"Ha, ha…very funny," the boxer said while putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Besides," he said while moving his eyebrows up and down at her, "Shirley and I like the hotel environment for obvious reasons."

Feeling a tad embarrassed, the red head mumbled in a low voice, "Chibodee…"

Though she rolled her eyes, Nastasha really enjoyed times like this with her friends.

Looking around, the princess said to Nastasha, "I think your house is just delightful."

Knowing that the princess probably thought it was a bit plain, Nastasha said, "I'm not a decorator, but we like it." Then looking up at her husband, she silently recalled the good memories they had already made in the cabin like house. Though Neo-Russia didn't provide them with all that much money even though Argo was going to willingly fight for them in the 14th Tournament, the Russian couple felt they had plenty and were happy enough over the parts of Neo-Russia being fixed since the last gundam fight. Also, the two were now thought of quite highly because of their help when the Dark Gumdam had threatened the earth.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile at the hotel, Rain seemed to be anything but happy with her husband as they continued to look for something.

"Rain, you're just going to have to get over it," Domon said frustrated. "It's not here."

"That's easy for you to say, Domon," she said frustrated herself as she leaned her back against the wall, tired of looking.

Letting himself fall on to his back on the bed, the King of Hearts looked at his daughter who had fallen asleep on the other bed and said, "Look, Rain. I don't know what you want me to do."

In a very unfriendly, disappointed voice, she said, "I _wanted _you to take the small suitcase."

Throwing his arms open as he looked up at the ceiling, he exclaimed, "I took the luggage you left out!"

"Shhh," Rain hissed as her eyes narrowed. "Don't wake Kohana."

Lowering his voice, Domon said, "It's just that I don't know where your piece of luggage is."

With that, the upset female walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Remaining on the bed, the King of Hearts couldn't believe how upset she was, but then he did remember her telling him how important it was that the smallest piece of luggage be taken. And now that he thought about it, he really didn't remember packing it into the corelander. Did he really forget it? After a good few minutes, he lifted himself from the bed and then walked to the bathroom door.

Hearing his knock, Rain had to smile since she was just about to open the door to go to him.

Looking serious, Domon said, "I'm sorry for yelling. I don't wanna fight with you."

"I don't want to either," Rain said laying her hands on his chest. "I didn't mean to vent my anger on you, especially while we're here."

"I'll live," Domon said with a smile only for her as he put his hands on her waist.

Glad they were making up, she admitted, "The airline may have lost my luggage. Besides, I know you wouldn't have purposely left it if that's what happened. I'm sorry for getting so mad."

With a smile, the King of Hearts confessed, "If I couldn't find something that I needed, I think you know I wouldn't have been happy either."

"No?" Rain asked forcing a shocked look onto her face. "Not you."

"Hey," he said in a fake, serious voice to defend himself. "I've gotten better."

"Yes. You're much easier to…put up with," she teased back with a sweet smile.

"You too," he joked. Wrapping his arms around her, he then said as he tried to imagine their future, "The 14th tournament is going to be so different than the 13th."

Feeling just right with her husband at the moment, the sweet doctor said, "Yes. If you should get hurt, I can actually kiss some of your pain away."

Letting out a seductive growl, Domon squeezed her tighter against him and said, "You know I'll like that."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Much later at Argo and Nastasha's house, the Kasshus were finally there with their friends. Everyone sat comfortably in the den, some on the floor and some on the sofa. While a fire burned in the stone fireplace, all talked about what had happened the last two months.

The knight and the princess looked more comfortable with each other than ever before, and it didn't go unnoticed by Chibodee. When he asked George if marriage was in the future, the knight only smiled as he looked at his princess.

Sai and Cecile also looked to be getting along very well with each other, especially since Cecile's brother wasn't there to breathe down their backs now that they were older. No matter how badly the youngest fighter cut up, Cecile would just laugh at him, and he loved it.

As for the boxer and his wife, all anyone had to do was catch the way Chibodee looked at Shirley when she didn't know, and it was obvious that he was crazy about her.

Nastasha and Argo were both busy watching Kohana and Chaz closely as they played together, and they knew that just after the 14th Tournament, they'd like to start their own family.

Rain, who was sitting comfortably on a sofa with her husband, watched him as he watched his daughter and Chaz play with some blocks. Though Rain was smiling, she hated to imagine how her husband would be years from now when Kohana wanted to date.

When the 14th tournament came up in conversation, Janet, Cath and Bunny joked that they were looking forward to checking out the new gundam fighters, or at least everyone thought they were joking.

On a more serious note, Domon warned his friends that his wife had been working hard on making the Burning gundam better than ever, so they'd better be prepared.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In Neo-Japan in Rain Kasshu's office, Kin was on the computer pulling up her work. Though he didn't understand it all that well, he knew it was important. _Sorry, sweet Rain. But messing with your Burning gundam data will ultimately hurt Domon in the gundam fight._ _What will he think of you being his partner then? Even if Burning gundam is repaired, will Domon be able to fight well if you two are upset with each other? _After that thought, Kin started punching on the keys, which changed all that Rain had worked on for hours and hours in just seconds.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Thanks for the reviews for the chapter before the one above and here's some responses and answers to your questions:_

**_Goldangel-_**_Thanks for beta reading, and I totally agree with your last e-mail on the above chapter. I'm looking very forward to your next update for "Portrait In Blue." About your last review, I was blown away by you saying "a class act". As for you…always, always write. Your work is outstanding. Thanks again, KSF!  
_**_Magcat-_**_I'm so sorry I'm taking longer to update and I can only hope the above was worth the wait. And I was just in a crazy mood when I wrote about Chibodee with the diaper changing. It seems that lately when I write, I can't stay serious, but I'm trying. Forgive me for not putting all that much about the rest of the Shuffles and friends in the above but I did try not to leave anyone out.  
_**_Starangel100890-_**_Don't worry about updating. I haven't been the best updater lately myself. Keep enjoying yourself when you do write.  
_**_Bloodredfangs-_**_I'm glad that you liked the fluff, and your ideas are very good. Hope you enjoyed the above chapter.  
_**_Ryan-_**_Yes, the poor girls were pretty grossed out when Chibodee got sick because of the dirty diaper. And yes, Kin is asking to be knocked out. He just doesn't get Domon and Rain. I admit it is hard to imagine Sai older. Thanks for a great review!  
_**_Cuz I Can-_**_Are you reading my mind! As for "Lion King" – I thoroughly enjoyed the first one! As for Kin, he might get a little better at having Domon and Rain upset at each other, but Domon and Rain are quite special together.  
_**_AngelsWarmth-_**_I've changed tons of diapers and sometimes some were worse than others. However, Chibodee sure did exaggerate! Horses are beautiful animals and I'm sure they do mean an awful lot to you. Thanks for letting me know that you enjoy my stories!  
_**_Rising Gundam2004-_**_I don't like Kin either and thanks for telling me what you think of my stories. As for the one you asked me about in another review-I'm sorry, but I don't know about it.  
_**_Blvd-_**_Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you keep reading!  
_**_Gaiden Blaze-_**_Thanks so much for reviewing! Your review made me feel so good because I too love those stories that make us go "Aw". I love the toughest man turning into putty in the arms of the sweetest woman. It does happen.  
_**_Lemur-_**_You're right. Kin is asking for it. I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff. Hope I answered your question about Argo and Nastasha having their own baby!  
_**_Jessi-_**_Thanks for the "WOW" and "incredible" - - You're too nice! Kin is a creep, I'm afraid. He better hope Rain doesn't lose it and knock him out herself-LOL!  
_**_BlackJokerLady-_**_Don't worry, Domon and Rain will be alright…I think – Just kidding! I'm glad you enjoyed the goofy diaper scene!  
_**_Kairiyuna14-_**_The thought of anyone or anything hurting the people he loves, makes Domon crazy, so I had to make him an over protective father. I'm glad that you're enjoying this!  
_**_Animebdoll-_**_Thanks so much for reviewing! **Here's the AGES if anyone is lost, which I can totally understand: **From what I read, during the 13th Tournament, Domon and Rain were 20, and Sai Saici was 16. So for Domon and Rain's 1st Anniversary, I have them both being 21, which would make Sai 17. By the time that Kohana's born, Domon and Rain are 22, which makes Sai, 18. When Kohana turns a year, her parents are 23 and Sai-19. In the story above which is about six mths. before the 14th Gundam fight, Domon and Rain are 24, Sai is 20, Kohana is 18 mths. and Chaz is 7mths. (During the flashback of Chibodee with the diaper situation, Chaz was 5 mths. old. Just a couple of weeks after Kohana was born, Chibodee and Shirley ran off and got married, a month after that Shirley found out she was pregnant. Nine months later, Chaz was born, making him just under a year (11 mths. younger than Kohana). Hope I didn't confuse anyone more!  
__Also thanks for the reviews from the following!– **God of War-**Rock?-Yeah! **Agehron, Zora Kasshu, Erica6060, SoCalGirl590,** **Hawk Sage, Secretperson-ShadowLiger, **and last but certainly not least, **Cat and her alter ego Henry!** _

_Have a great weekend! Jen_


	4. Should Have Stayed in NeoRussia

**CHAPTER 3: Should Have Stayed In Neo-Russia**

In Neo-Russia, all of the members of the Shuffle Alliance were having quite a good time as they reminisced over their fights against each other during the 13th Gundam Tournament. The sound of the TV in the den of Argo and Nastasha's cabin like house was turned up a bit too loud while the men sat on the two large, brown sofas, and Argo in his large, black chair. They were supposed to be watching a collection of recorded gundam fights they had each participated in that Chibodee had brought, but rather than continuing to watch the matches, the fighters instead began to cut up. It had been impossible for their discussion to stay on their battles since loud remarks had started to be spit out here and there on other things. Each fighter; even George, knew they had plenty of time to get serious about the up and coming 14th Gundam Fight. They were the Shuffle Alliance, the best of the best, so for now they were going to enjoy themselves. It was no surprise that Chibodee had been the one to start the cutting up while watching the fights since he had enjoyed pointing out when he fought well and when the other fighters hadn't.

Sitting around the kitchen table, the women were enjoying a cup of coffee. It was the last afternoon that all of the females would be staying in Neo-Russia, and they wanted to enjoy every last minute left together. As they continued to talk about this and that, the male's loud voices could be heard right through the door separating the den and kitchen.

Holding her cup of coffee in both hands after hearing her husband's loud voice, Rain looked at her friends strangely and said, "What is going on in there? They sound very wound up."

Smiling, Bunny said, "Boys will be boys."

"Or rather idiots," Nastasha said in her most serious voice though she really thought a lot of the fighters; especially her husband.

Addressing Rain, Shirley said, "I just hope they don't wake up Chaz and Kohana."

Rain nodded in agreement since she was enjoying talking with her friends while the children were napping.

"I know what our fighters are doing," Miss Marie Louise said while putting her coffee cup down on the table. "They are actually having a good time…insulting each other. Chibodee and my George insult each other all of the time."

Lifting an eyebrow at the princess, Shirley asked, "You really think Chibodee and…_your _George enjoy disagreeing about everything?"

"Yes," the princess answered remembering the times the boxer had called her knight, pretty boy.

Thinking back over how entertaining it could be when the two fighters did argue, Shirley smiled before taking another sip of her coffee.

"I'm peeking in on them," Bunny said while standing up to go to the door, and soon Cecile joined her.

Ever since the reunion in New Orleans for Mardi Gras, which had been suggested by none other than Chibodee Crocket, the ones that had followed became almost solely to have a good time.

The King of Hearts thoroughly enjoyed hanging out with the guys during the reunions over the last three and a half years. It was as if he was making up for what he missed out on during his teenage years gone training. "Chibodee, you were so pissed when we met in the boxing ring. I wish these guys could have seen your face."

After a quick comeback popped into his mind, the boxer said, "I wish they could have seen you wearing boxing shorts." With that said, Chibodee then burst out laughing as if it had been the funniest sight.

Looking more insulted than he really was, Domon shot back, "I looked no worse than you do all of the time with that hair."

Trying to focus, George said, "I just cannot picture Domon Kasshu in a boxing ring dressed as a boxer."

"Yeah," Sai said with a smile. "Domon wearing boxing shorts is hilarious."

"Shut-Up," Domon said to the youngest fighter but without even the slightest bit of real anger in his voice.

"Well…" Argo admitted in his serious voice as he sat in his regular chair, "Domon was only trying to get Chibodee's attention."

"Hey," Sai said as if he could see into the future. "It might not have been the last time they'll be in a boxing ring together."

Not interesting in the sport at all, the King of Hearts said, "I will never step foot into a boxing ring again."

"I'm telling ya," Sai said with an evil smile. "You'll be in a ring again one day."

Looking to Sai, George questioned, "And why do you think that?"

Smiling at both Domon and Chibodee, Sai Saici said, "If Chaz puts the moves on Kohana when they're older, it might make Bro want to fight Chibodee who we know will be all for the relationship between their kids."

While the expression on Domon's face finally became truly serious, Argo said, "By that time Domon may be less protective over his daughter."

After letting out a grunt, the King of Hearts said, "She's not dating until she's…thirty."

"Domon," George said almost feeling sorry for Kohana. "I think that is a bit extreme."

Turning his head to the knight, Domon said, "If you and your princess ever have a daughter, I'll remember that when she wants to start dating."

Laughing even louder than before, Chibodee said, "Shirley and I might have another son who can marry your daughter, George."

Imagining a well mannered daughter of his who looked like his princess dating a clone of Chibodee, George admitted fearfully, "I think I would have a nervous break down."

"You think that's bad?" the boxer said. "I'm serious. Try picturing Domon wearing boxing shorts."

Sitting back down at the kitchen table after her spying, Bunny said, "They're not even watching their fights on the television."

After sitting down as well, Cecile said, "They're having too good of a time to pay attention to the TV. And Miss Marie Louise…you should know that I heard something about a daughter from you and George."

Turning a shade of red, the princess could only smile as she looked down.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Cath asked with a big smile on her face. "Has it gotten as serious as you'd always wanted it to get with George?"

Looking back up at her friends, the princess answered, "Let's just say that my George is not as…shy as he used to be with me."

While Cath, Bunny, and Cecile giggled, Rain, Shirley and Janet just looked at each other and smiled.

Giving Miss Marie Louise a sweet look of interest, Rain said, "So things are really going well with you and George."

Shaking her head as if things had been going so wonderfully that she herself couldn't believe it, the princess said. "I must admit that we have discussed marriage."

"Miss Marie Louise!" Cath exclaimed while thinking that it was about time. "Did he ask you yet?"  
Trying to speak as calmly as possible, the princess said, "I know my George. He is going to ask my father's permission before actually asking for my hand in marriage."

Still smiling, Rain said, "I can see George wanting to do that."

"Yes," Miss Marie Louise agreed because of his good manners. "And now we are quite an item in Neo-France."

The princess's friends smiled back believing it. Over the last few years, Miss Marie Louise had really matured and had become quite beautiful. During the last few reunions, it had been more than obvious that George hadn't failed to notice. He never strayed too far from her and watched her with a look he gave to no other.

Looking as if she was in a daze, Cath said, "I wish I could find a man crazy about me."

"Oh yes," Shirley said looking at her friend. "The dream man you're always talking about."

"Dream man?" Nastasha actually asked.

Rolling her eyes, Shirley said to Cath, "Tell them how you picture your dream guy. Lord knows you've told Bunny, Janet and me enough."

"Ain't that the truth," Janet spit out, tired of hearing it.

"Well…" Cath said all too happy to say it again. "My dream guy has light, brown eyes and long, dark hair. In fact, his hair should be long enough to put in a pony tail."

Looking at her oddly as someone came to mind, Rain said, "That's funny. You described someone I know."

"Really?" the Neo-American crew all said at the same time.

"Yes," the mechanic/doctor answered. "When we go home, Domon is supposed to start training him. He wears his hair back in a pony tail."

"He sounds perfect for me," Cath said with excitement in her voice as she imagined how handsome he was. "And you said your husband's going to train him?"

While Shirley watched Rain closely, Janet said, "Cath. They'll be training in Neo-Japan. Not Neo-America."

Suddenly crying could just barely be heard over the men's loud voices. "That's Chaz," Shirley said standing up. "I'm surprised that my husband's big mouth didn't wake him up sooner."

Standing up as well, Rain said, "I'll go with you so I can check on Kohana."

Walking out of the kitchen and into the den, the two women couldn't believe just how loud the men were. "Chibodee!" Shirley exclaimed over the men's voices, who were now arguing over whom could fight the best. "Don't you hear Chaz crying?"

"Uh…crying?" the boxer asked as he began to listen.

Not ready to stop cutting up, Sai said, "Chaz is probably crying because he just figured out that Chibodee's his father."

"Shut-up!" Chibodee said, and then he appeared to be looking for something to throw at the youngest fighter.

"Chibodee," Argo said in a calm voice. "If you pick up that lamp you're looking at, my wife will be very upset with you."

"Yeah," Sai agreed. "She'll end up putting that lamp right up your…"

"Sai Saici!" George exclaimed before the youngest fighter could finish his sentence.

"Damn," the boxer mumbled as if he had really been thinking about aiming the lamp at Sai.

"Rain," Domon said standing up as he remembered how he had been insulted on how he looked in boxing shorts. "Tell these idiots I have nice legs!"

As Rain looked at her husband as if he was crazy, Chibodee said, "Not fair. You're putting her on the spot."

"Putting her on the spot?" Domon asked in a voice which showed that he thought the boxer had nerve. "Rain. Don't you like my legs?"

Seeing that Domon really wanted her to answer his ridiculous question, Rain finally just shook her head 'yes' that she liked his legs as she and Shirley continued on their way to their children while looking at their husbands as if they were both insane.

Once in the spare room where two playpens were set up, Shirley leaned down and picked up her crying son. When he calmed down, she said to Rain, "I don't even want to know what our husband's were talking about."

"I have to agree with you on that," Rain said while picking up her awake, smiling daughter. "I just know that Domon enjoys being with them."

"Yeah," Shirley agreed. "The reunions have been great."

Rain smiled as she remembered back when she had seen Domon laugh so hard for the first time as an adult with Master Asia. It was before Domon found out of his master's involvement with the Dark Gundam.

It wasn't long till Chaz started smiling back at Kohana as the two mothers held the children in their arms. "Rain," Shirley said very seriously, "I have to ask you something."

"Yes, Shirley."

"When you brought up that guy, the one who Domon's going to train. Maybe it's me, but you seemed uneasy about it."

It was true that Shirley and Rain had gotten pretty close since they spoke of their experience with their children to each other quite often. "I tried not to make it obvious, but I guess it didn't work," Rain said really not wanting to talk about it.

Wanting to help her friend, Shirley persisted, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really."

"Rainnn," Shirley said not believing her. "Tell me."

"Alright," Rain said giving in. "It's just this strange feeling I get around him."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh forget it," Rain said shrugging her shoulders. "It's probably just in my mind since I've been stressed with work."

"…and a child," Shirley added totally understanding. "So what does Domon think about this guy?"

"His name is Kin, and at one time Domon couldn't stand him, but now my stubborn husband is giving Kin a chance."

After the two women bent down to put their children down on the floor to play, Shirley said, "You told me before that since you and Domon had become a couple that he opens up more than he used to with you, but I've got the feeling you never told Domon that you have strange feelings around Kin."

Tilting her head while looking back at her friend who really was getting to know her quite well, Rain didn't deny it as she said, "Like I said. Domon is finally giving Kin a chance, and I don't want to ruin it. And…Kin is Karato's nephew."

As her eyes widened, Shirley said, "Oh…that could cause a problem. Is that why you feel uneasy around Kin? You think he's spying on you for your commissioner?"

"Good point…but no," Rain said with a slight laugh. But after becoming serious once again, she added, "You see…one night while Kohana was with my father-in-law, Domon and I stayed very late in the Neo-Japan building…"

"And…"

"And, I'm embarrassed to say this, but Kin kind of walked in on Domon and me...uh, heavily kissing, rather than working."

"Oh, please," Shirley said as her friend turned red. "I can tell you that any time Janet, Bunny or Cath offer to watch Chaz for a little while, Chibodee is all over me no matter where we are."

Letting out a small laugh because Domon could be the same way, though not so much in public, Rain said, "But we were supposed to be working, Shirley."

"You work hard enough for Neo-Japan, Rain," Shirley insisted. "They're lucky to have you."

Giving her husband all of the credit, Rain said, "It's true. My nation is lucky to have Domon."

"And they're lucky to have you too, Rain. I just think you feel uneasy around Kin because he caught you and Domon getting it on."

"Shirley!" Rain exclaimed at how her friend had put it.

"Sorry," Shirley said giving her friend a somewhat shy smile. Almost in a whisper as if giving away a secret, she said, "Chibodee always says lets-get-it-on to me."

With that the two women laughed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A day later things were back to normal now that the friends were back in their own nations. Strong concentration on the 14th Gundam Fight would start once again.

In their house after the unpacking was done, Domon was sitting in the white, lounge chair in the living room with his daughter on his lap who was dosing off.

"Domon," Rain said to him while standing by a locker in that room with the door opened as she looked in.

"Mmm," he only replied as his eyes moved to her.

Bending down into the locker, she then stood up facing him with the small suitcase she had needed on the trip.

Surprised to see the missing piece of luggage, Domon said, "I hope you don't think I put it in there."

Not meaning to insult her husband, Rain said, "Since you're not one to put things away, I know you didn't put it there. I must have did it without thinking."

"I told you before that you need to take a break," he said recalling how hard she had worked on the Burning Gundam.

After putting the small suitcase down, Rain shook her head as if she was losing her mind, closed the locker door, and walked over to her husband and sleeping daughter. "Well I'm glad that I just got a break in Neo-Russia."

Seeing the confusion in his wife's eyes turn to love as she looked down at their daughter, Domon said, "I'm telling you. Everyday she looks more and more like you, Rain."

"And I still think she looks like you, Domon."

Neither parent brought up that Kin had said that the other had said the complete opposite; each just assuming that they had heard him wrong.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Upon the Kasshu's return to work at the Neo-Japan government building, Kin watched from where they couldn't see him as they entered the building. He began to analyze everything about the two as if trying to figure out if the couple had argued a lot while in Neo-Russia. He had hoped that Rain not having her small laptop or make-up, which was in the small piece of luggage he had hidden in the locker, had made her upset with her husband on the trip. However, watching the Kasshus walk into the building, they didn't look upset with each other at all as they walked side by side while Rain held Kohana in her arms. _Hmm, _Kin thought, _Sometimes the couples who look happy on the outside are actually the ones who are really miserable with each other when they're alone. _After that hopeful thought, Kin focused his eyes on only Rain. He was beginning to thoroughly enjoy admiring her. Because of his good looks, Kin had been with his share of girls but never had he been with a woman like Rain. _If you and Domon fight enough, sweet Rain... you can come cry on my shoulder. I'll gladly make you feel better. _

Kin was in such deep thought that he hadn't realized that the Kasshus had walked to where he could be seen. Seeing the young man lost in a stare with a somewhat dreamy smile on his face, Domon thought, _What the hell is he looking at?_ _Is he looking at Rain? _

After moving his eyes to the King of Heart's, Kin thought, _Damn. He caught me looking at her. I wonder if the King of Hearts knows that I'm fantasizing about his wife._ Wanting to be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter wasn't the only thing on Kin's mind as of lately. His pulse raced and gave him a high at the thought of being with a woman like Rain. Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts of what it was like to kiss Rain, he told himself, _Start with the acting, Kin. _"Uh…Domon, Rain. It's good that you two are back."

With that, Rain found herself unconsciously moving closer to her husband's side as he too unconsciously put his arm around her waist in response.

Interrupting any start of a conversation, Karato suddenly appeared and said, "I'm very glad you two are back. And you too, Kohana." Even though the child was used to the commissioner, she gave him a shy smile as she clung to her mother. Smiling the commissioner added, "Rain. You do have a beautiful child."

"Thank you," she said, never minding hearing that.

Incase it was necessary to save himself after being caught gawking, Kin said, "Yes. I was just thinking the same thing as I was looking at her while you all walked in. She's a beautiful child."

_It wasn't Rain, but Kohana he was staring at, _Domon thought as he began to analyze the way Kin had been looking at his daughter.

"Domon," Kin said while trying to sound as friendly as possible. "I am ready to train with you."

Trying to sound as happy as possible, Rain said, "You two go ahead. Kohana and I need to head to the office."

Before Domon could even answer, Rain turned his face towards hers with her free hand and planted a small but very healthy kiss on his lips - purposely in front of Kin.

Smiling with only his eyes back at his wife because of her unexpected kiss, Domon's hand on her waist squeezed her there just before she walked off holding Kohana.

"I'm ready to train you," Domon said very seriously to Kin.

Cutting in, Karato asked Domon, "Did you train with the Shuffle Alliance while in Neo-Russia?"

Smiling at how he and his friends had cut up, Domon said, "I can't say that I did."

"Domon. Do I have to remind you that the next Gundam Tournament will be here before you know it?" the commissioner complained.

Answering in a very unhappy voice, the gundam fighter responded, "Do I have to remind you that I do _not _have to be your gundam fighter for the next fight?"

Not wanting to make eye contact with Kin because he knew his nephew wanted to be Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter, Karato asked, "So what did you do in Neo-Russia?"

Looking at the commissioner with a look that said it was none of his business, Domon then said, "Are you saying that the only thing I should be allowed to do is fight; that I can't have good time? Even I am human you know."

Only thinking of winning the 14th Gundam Fight for now, Karato said, "I thought that a good time for you is fighting. I know you had a good time with that female fighter Allenby Beardsley."

Hearing that, Kin said nothing as one of his eyebrows lifted as if he could hear better that way. _Allenby Beardsley. I do remember that she and Domon appeared to be quite close during the 13th Gundam fight._

Domon couldn't help but smile because he and Allenby did have the best time fighting. However, losing his smile, he then said, "It's my life now. No one controls it but me."

Shaking his head in disgust, the commissioner then quickly made his leave.

After watching the commissioner disappear behind a closed door, Domon said, "And before you say it, Kin. _I _am Neo-Japan's gundam fighter for the 14th Tournament."

"Do you think I do not know that?" Kin asked, forgetting to keep his voice sounding falsely nice towards the King of Hearts.

Finding himself smiling because he enjoyed how aggravated Kin sounded, Domon said, "Good. Let's begin our training."

Outside on a field behind the Neo-Japan building, Domon was showing Kin the correct way to strike. "Listen, Kin," Domon said while he had Kin in a fighting stance. "I'm going to close my eyes, and I will show you how I can block a hit that way."

"Impossible," Kin said.

"Watch," Domon said in his serious voice. With that, he then closed his eyes and looked very calm as he just waited.

_Where should I hit? _Kin thought. _His face? Are perhaps right in his chest? _

After about twenty seconds or so, Domon blocked a _kick_ with his arm.

"Damn," Kin let out and soon found himself thrown onto the ground on his back. "How the hell did you do that!"  
With a proud smirk, Domon said casually, "Sound. The feel of wind."

"From one move?" Kin asked as he stood up from the ground.

"I am a true fighter, Kin."

Defending himself, the young man said, "I'm a fighter too."

Finding himself now liking, or rather enjoying the young man's confidence, Domon said, "You _can_ fight. I told you before that you throw quite a punch, but…it needs to be perfected."

"So train me."

"I will. But remember - besides my training during the 13th Gundam Fight, I was away training for ten years."

Sounding like a child, Kin said, "Well how can you still be so good when you don't train as hard? You said yourself that you didn't train while you were in Neo-Russia."

Remaining clam, Domon said, "I do train hard, but now I also allow myself to take a break during reunions."

_Don't piss him off_. _Act like a friend. _Kin told himself. "Are you trying to say that you're the same fighter you were before you became married and became a father?"

"If you mean can I still fight as well as I did in the last tournament even though now _I_ can actually enjoy myself outside of fighting. Yes."

_Here I go,_ Kin thought. "Like my uncle said, you sure did seem to have a good time fighting with the female gundam fighter, Allenby Beardsley."

Again, Domon smiled, which Kin didn't miss.

Trying to be buddy buddy with Domon, as if the King of Hearts could trust him, Kin said, "Are you sure that it was only fighting that you enjoyed with her?"

Losing his smile, Domon's eyes widened as he said, "Yes."

Kin wanted to say, _Then what was that goofy smile for? _But he instead said, "Anything more than fighting happen between you two? I can keep a secret."

"What?" Domon asked, caught off guard. "No. We just had a…connection because we have similar backgrounds."

Keeping his voice as friendly as possibly, Kin asked, "Don't you have a connection with your wife?"

To Kin's disappointment the most tender smile came upon Domon's face while his eyes moved away from Kin. It was in fact a smile that Domon only gave to Rain. It was the same smile he had given her long ago when he apologized for making her worry after he finally arrived in Neo-Hong Kong for the 13th Gundam Fight Finals. Still with that smile on his face, the King of Hearts suddenly remembered his first kiss ever, which had been with Rain on the Ferris Wheel at a fair just after the defeat of the Dark Gundam. He remembered it happened not much after explaining his relationship with Allenby. Allenby was truly a close friend but not nearly as close as Rain had been to him as a child and now as his wife, the mother of his child, and his one and only lover. There was a connection far greater between Domon and Rain. Finally looking back at the young man, Domon knew Kin had no idea what it was like to love someone how he loved his wife. "Kin, there's a much stronger connection between my wife and I. Besides my father and now Kohana, Rain and I were all each other had for a long time."

"But Allenby and you are such great fighter's. You two would make quite a combination," Kin said hoping Domon would admit something that would upset Rain if she ever found out.

"Kin. Understand. No one could ever mean what Rain does to me."

"There's a high rate of divorce among people who have said the same thing about the person they were once married to."

Wondering why they were talking about this, Domon said, "Look. I almost lost Rain before, and I won't let myself go through that pain again. Whether I deserve her or not, she's mine."

"Domon Kasshu!" the commissioner called out intruding in on the two men.

Turning his head in the direction of Karato's voice, Domon saw his wife as well. Kohana was off with her grandfather who paid a surprise visit since he had missed her while she was in Neo-Russia.

Once the commissioner was standing next to Domon and Kin, he said, "Domon. Some of the other high ranking officials would like to see you in the Burning Gundam since they heard that Rain has done some changes to it."

"I'm ready when you are," Domon said more than happy to show it off.

Looking a bit worried, the mechanic said, "But I still have some more work to do on it. I barely checked anything on it since I've been back in Neo-Japan."

"Rain," Domon said having much confidence in her. "You worked your butt off on it. I'm sure Burning Gundam is up and ready."

"I need some more time with it," she insisted, wishing they'd give her just a few more days.

"Let's go talk to the other officials about testing it out tomorrow," Karato said with excitement in his voice; also having much confidence in Rain.

Kin on the other hand hoped what he had done in Rain's computer had messed up the gundam enough to embarrass Domon and have he and his wife upset with each other.

Almost feeling completely ignored, Rain could only watch as her husband and the commissioner began to walk off together as if to make plans.

Knowing that earlier he had made Rain feel uncomfortable because of how she moved closer to her husband, Kin knew he had to force himself to only act like a friend to Rain rather than someone very attracted to her. Lying he said, "Looks like I'll have time to go see my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Rain asked surprised as she told herself that he couldn't have been flirting with her in her office before she left for Neo-Russia after all. _I was just imagining it. _

"Yes. I have a girlfriend. We've been going out for awhile," he lied again as he kept his distance. Before Rain could happily ask what his girlfriend's name was, he said, "Allenby and Domon once made quite a pair."

Totally not expecting that, Rain had a blank look on her face as she said, "What?"

"Allenby Beardsley?"

"Yes. I know who she is. She's a very good friend of ours," Rain said really meaning what she said.

"She's quite a fighter."

"Yes," Rain agreed with a smile. "She's like a female Domon; the sister he never had."

"Well I know she means a lot to _your _husband," Kin said as if he was a sincere friend and wasn't trying to rub the other female in Rain's face; though he was.

Ready to go back into the building, she said, "Allenby's great."

_Sweet, Rain. You don't look comfortable. And if I tell you what Domon said, he can't deny it since he did say it. I just hope you become upset by the way I say it. _After clearing his throat quite loudly, Kin said, "Domon said that he and Allenby have a connection."

Sounding just like her husband, Rain said, "Well Domon and Allenby do have similar backgrounds. Anyhow," Rain said wanting out of this conversation, "I have to see what my husband and Karato are up to."

After nodding his head yes, Kin watched Rain as she walked away. _If Domon should ask me why I said what I did to you, Rain, I'll just say that you brought up Allenby. By that time it won't really matter anyway because hopefully the damage will be done._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: If anyone is wondering, I won't be Allenby bashing in this story. Also for those who were wondering what I was talking about with Domon's first kiss on a Ferris Wheel (LOLl), it's from my first G Gundam fic, "Partners Outside of the Gundam." It's in the chapter where Domon and Rain discuss his relationship with Allenby (Chapter2)._

_Thanks so very much for the reviews since my last post:  
_**_Goldangel-_**_Did I ever tell you that you're reading my mind? How did you know I was going to bring Allenby into this! (LOL) And yes the knight and princess may be next to tie the knot. I love that you think I'm keeping everyone in character. And a new G Gundam story from you would blow mine away. You are beyond talented, and I'm a bit goofy with my writing lately. Take care and thanks again for the Birthday gift! You're the best, KSF!  
_**_Ryan-_**_I love that SR commercial you let me know about. It's priceless! And you're right on with your review. Domon and Rain are a strong couple. Oh and in that small suitcase was Rain's small laptop and makeup. We women need our make-up (LOL)!  
_**_Blvd-_**_Thank you so much for letting me know what you think of my stories. I'm thrilled.  
_**_Angel's Warmth-_**_I don't like Kin either. He just thinks that he's so great. He better wake up. I bet you really wanted to kill him in this chapter. Thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer!  
_**_Rising Gundam 2004-_**_Your review cracked me up, and Kin deserves to be stepped on. Thanks a bunch!  
_**_Erica6060-_**_We're just going to have to see how strong Domon and Rain's marriage is. I'm so sorry I had to end the chapter where I did.  
_**_Animebdoll-_**_I'm so glad that I answered your question about the ages. It does get a bit confusing. Thanks for the review.  
_**_Zora Kasshu-_**_Thanks for letting me know that you thought what I did was cool!  
_**_SoCalGirl5590-_**_Great idea you mentioned. We'll just have to see what happens. Sorry it took me so long to update. You're a great reviewer who I enjoy hearing from very much.  
_**_Kaririyuna14-_**_Oh I'm so glad that you think this crazy story is worth the wait to read. That really made me feel better. Thanks! I can't imagine trying to write two chapter stories at one time anymore.  
_**_Jllybean1231-_**_Thanks again for your fantastic reviews. I love how you pointed out just what you liked. And Wow, your review to my one shot really touched me. I read it more than a few times! Thank you so very, very much!  
_**_Gravaia Umbros-_**_Hi Lemur! I'm so glad that you think I'm making Domon and Rain believable. Since you shared some family information with me - I can tell you that my Dad's parents divorced years and years ago when divorce was so uncommon. Because at that time it was so rare, my dad had a very hard life growing up. No other kid in school had divorced parents, and plus the whole situation was just rotten-I won't go into that. However, he and my mom have been married for almost forty years. My dad, who I love dearly, is very loud and opininated , while my mom has the patience of a saint. She's wonderful. Somehow together - the two just work. Thanks for letting me know about your parents.  
_**_Jessi-_**_Your review cracked me up. Thanks. And I guess you know that sooner or later…Domon and Rain will both catch on to what's going on and Domon will probably beat the snot out of Kin (LOL)!  
_**_Namaida-_**_Thanks and I'm so glad that you updated your story. You have been coming up with some really great ideas. Please keep it up. I've been really loving the way you have been wording things. Your story really stands out. Don't worry about rushing to my fic—I know you're busy. Thanks for being so sweet. Never change.  
_**_Cat and Henry-_**_Thanks.__ I'm sorry I didn't put too much about Neo-Russia. I'll say it again - I think you or BJL would be much better at that. And I would love to see a picture of Argo and Nastasha's daughter!  
_**_Cuz I Can-_**_Yeah…Kin gets on my nerves too. Awesome ideas you threw at me. We'll just have to see what happens. I'm so sorry I'm taking longer to update. Please forgive me and thanks for your wonderful review!  
_**_MagCat-_**_I'm so glad that you're enjoying the little Chibodee and Shirley moments! And Domon will catch on to Kin. He's just enjoying not worrying all of the time like he did during the 13th Tournament. He's experiencing a life he never even considered before, and he likes it. Oh, and the small suitcase just contained Rain's make up and her small lap top. It's just that she specifically told Domon to take it and…we know what happened. Thank you for your review.  
_**_SecretPerson-ShadowLiger-_**_Wow-thanks! I'm so very sorry I'm taking longer to up date. I hope you stay with me.  
_**_BlackJokerLady-_**_I'm fine (but too busy), and I hope you are fine too. Are you looking forward to summer? I'm going to have to check out Mulan 2. I'm pretty sure I saw the first one but I can't state my life on it. Is that the one Donny Osmond sang for? Anyhow…I'm so sorry I'm lacking fluff with Argo and Nastasha. Please forgive me. And don't rush to read this crazy story. Read it only when you feel like it. I love your reviews at any time.  
_**_Who Needs A Pen Name-_**_Hi Zoe! I hope you're doing fine. I'm so sorry about all of your computer problems but I'm glad you can still write your excellent stories. And a long review deserves a long response! And thanks for letting me know in an e-mail that I didn't copy from you - Chibodee and Shirley eloping. I really started to fear that I read it and forgot and actually thought I came up with it. Please still go with the idea since you had it too without knowing I had it as well. You can elaborate a lot more on the two. I barely said anything about the eloping in my fic. And yes we may take different roads but I thoroughly enjoy your stories. And you do read me pretty well - because I don't want people to not read this story because they didn't read the others I wrote before it. And you're right - Chibodee would probably be a funnier dad (LOL). I have Domon being like he is with his daughter because of the way he acted with Ming, Hoi and other kids during the series. Also he has experience with how he was treated as a child from his family and with Master Asia when he was gone training. (Though my dad obviously isn't Domon-LOL, my dad is so extremely hard & sometimes cold with people, but he melts with his daughters.) Domon protects and loves the females in his life as well. Some men are just born with that. In my fic what makes Domon less awkward with Kohana too is the pregnancy book his father had given him, and because Kohana reminds him of he and Rain when they were young children together. Also he's been hanging around Ming and Hoi since they're all living in Neo-Japan. Plus Domon is less awkward with regular life because he has learned a tremendous amount about life because of what's he's been through. He is so easily accepting his little family because he knows what it's like to lose one. He's knows down deep a family is precious. And he's actually experienced more than most because of what he's been through so he really appreciates any contentment he can get, which makes him very loyal to those he loves. Plus, his experiences in different nations and with his friends before the finals, also helped him grow as a person and not feel so awkward with getting back to regular life as well. However, I see where you're coming from. I could be way off…oh well. You just make me think so much on why I do write the way I do. And Yusuke is great but Domon's my very favorite. Keep up your awesome, descriptive work. You are going to go somewhere with quite a great career- someday.  
_**_Here4TheParty-_**_I'm so glad that you're back and your computer is fixed. I loved your review. Thanks!  
_**_Gmanpkmn78-_**_I'm glad that you like my story. I'm so sorry that I really have no idea when it will end. _

_Thanks to everyone reading._

_Sorry I've been taking longer to update, but my sister is getting married in July, and I'm the Matron of Honor. Plus, I'm extremely busy at work lately, and with my family. Also, back to my sister - when I got married, I had one shower. There are so many showers to give now. I think I'm going to go broke and may have to sell my computer. Just kidding – I hope!_

_Oh and If any of you aren't too tired of me yet, and for those who don't know, I posted a one-shot – "Affection Born". Thanks from the bottom of my heart to those who read and reviewed._

_Jen_


	5. Disappointment and Tears

_Author's note: I hope you don't mind, but this chapter gets pretty serious._

**CHAPTER 4: Disappointment and Tears**

"I want daddy?" little Kohana said happily to her mother just after being taken out of the bathtub.

Sounding frustrated as she gently dried her daughter off with a white, fluffy towel, Rain said, "Your hard headed daddy is training. But he should be home in a little bit, Sweetie."

"Hard headed…daddy," Kohana repeated back innocently as she smiled.

"Yes," a surprised mother answered not able to stop herself from smiling back at her daughter. Though Rain didn't wish for Kohana to repeat what she had said - to their fighter, part of Rain couldn't help but imagine how funny if would be if the happy child had ever said that to him. "What I meant is that when your daddy gets something into his head, most of the time there's no changing his mind."

Kohana could only giggle at hearing the word daddy again.

After completely drying her child's tiny body off, Rain wrapped her in the towel and then scooped her up. As they walked to Kohana's room, the little girl giggled once again in Rain's arms because of the kisses her mother was giving her under her neck.

A few minutes later when Kohana was dressed in a pink nightgown that reached down to the floor, she walked to the door and pulled her small, red cloak from the doorknob. While smiling she walked to her mother holding it and said, "Wear like daddy."

Taking the cloak from her, Rain said, "Oh yes, little Domon. We can't forget this."

Within seconds the two females; Kohana in her mother's arms, were headed down the stairs when the front door swung open. Both saw Domon but only one of them was smiling. "Daddy!" Kohana cried out as she held out her arms to him.

Domon gladly took his daughter from his wife and kissed her on her cheek hello. Seeing the little cloak, he said enthusiastically, "You're missing something, Kohana." Sitting her down on the sofa, he knelt before her and moved his hands behind his head. After untying his red sash, he then tied it around Kohana's forehead; careful not to leave too much of it hanging down so that she couldn't accidentally hurt herself. "Now you're all set," he said with a smile. Looking up to see what Rain thought, Domon saw that she was no longer in the room. _She's still aggravated, _he thought just before deciding to smooth things over. He was in too good of a mood to argue this evening."Como on, Kohana. Let's go show your mommy what you look like." After picking his baby girl up, Domon headed to the kitchen first to see if his wife was hiding from him there.

Sure enough, Rain was unloading the dishwasher when father and daughter entered. In the sweetest voice that Domon could make, he said to his wife, "Mommy, check out your daughter." Upon hearing him, Rain knew he wasn't just happy over how Kohana was dressed. She knew he was also happy over a decision he and Karato had made without their head mechanic's approval.

Not about to ignore the always happy, smiling child, Rain turned to her daughter as she neared; still in her father's arms. Lifting both of her hands to the red sash around Kohana's head, Rain smiled and she said, "You look so cute my baby."

Since his wife was finally close enough to him, Domon leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips while forcing himself not to complain over not receiving a hello kiss from her when he had first walked through the front door. After backing away from her, he saw the tension on her face once again. Then making eyes at her, he said, "Rain, you know I like the way you look when you wear my bandanna too - especially when that's all you're wearing."

Turning away from her husband because she didn't want to be reminded of their intimate times at the moment, Rain said nothing knowing that he was trying to get her to warm up to him.

"O…kay," Domon said calmly even though he knew he was being ignored. Most times when she was upset with him like this, he would either ignore her right back or lose it, but right now he was too happy about showing off Burning Gundam the next day to get upset, and just wished his wife felt the same way. After just watching her for a few seconds more, he decided to put Kohana into her highchair. While walking to it, he said, "Kohana, tomorrow you are going to sleep at Grandpa Kasshu's so mommy and I can celebrate."

Facing the dishwasher once again, Rain began to finish unloading it while she watched Domon through the corner of her eye as he carefully placed their daughter into the highchair. He then opened a small box of treats that was on the table and gave some of the animal crackers to Kohana. Happily, the child picked one up and started playing with it before putting it into her mouth.

Looking at his silent wife once again, Domon then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Domon, I'm trying to empty the dishwasher," she said still aggravated over him not listening to her when they were in her office earlier that day.

After looking into the dishwasher, he said, "You're finished. You just put the last piece away."

"Fine," she said trying to nudge him off of her before she gently pulled herself from his arms.

Still not sounding upset, he said, "Come on, Rain. Everything's going to be alright tomorrow."

Turning to him as she folded her arms and fixed her big, blue eyes on him, she said, "Funny. I thought I was the head mechanic of Burning gundam; therefore making _me_ the one qualified to make those decisions."

Domon just folded his arms while his face became serious with an expression that showed that he wasn't going to change his mind about showing off their gundam the following day.

In her professional voice, Rain said, "I think I need to repeat myself since you ignored everything that I said earlier."

Hearing his daughter in the background enjoying her animal crackers, Domon kept his cool and said, "Okay, Rain. I'll listen again."

"Before I tried to tell you _and _our commissioner that as soon as I tried to log onto my computer today…everything went…hay wire. Even my back up wasn't acting right to recover it."

"And I told you that you were making too much out of it," Domon said, not wanting to hear of any problems because he was looking very forward to being in Burning Gundam the next day.

"Domon, listen to what I'm saying," his wife said frustrated. "Different screens kept popping up before I could even figure out what each meant."

"Rain, I know. I heard you say that already."

"So aren't you worried that something's wrong with Burning Gundam?" she asked finding it hard to believe that he wasn't.

"Rain, don't you remember when I asked you if you put any of the data from your computer into Burning Gundam today?"

"Yes. And I knew what you meant," she said letting out an aggravated breath. "If I didn't install any…infected data into Burning Gundam then I should have nothing to worry about."

"And you said you never installed any data into it today," Domon said wanting her to realize that her worrying was a waste of time.

Slowly unfolding her arms, she said, "No. I didn't install any data into Burning Gundam since we returned from Neo-Russia. But…"

"But nothing, Rain," Domon said as he too unfolded his arms and moved closer to her. "Give it up."

"I can't help it, Domon. I just have this bad feeling," she said sounding so unsure about things.

"It's in your mind," he said looking a bit too happy to her. "Remember when I had a bad feeling about Kin? That was in my mind too. Today he and I trained pretty well together. I'm really starting to like the kid."

"I guess even after our reunion break, I'm still…stressed out," Rain said trying to look more relaxed.

"Yeah," Domon said with a smile. Putting his hand on the side of her face, he said, "I have faith in you. I know that all of the hard work you have done on Burning Gundam is gonna pay off. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. And besides, Rain. I'm not going to fight anyone. I'll just be demonstrating some moves."

Suddenly Kohana started to sing a nursery rhyme. Smiling at her, Rain said, "It sounds like your daughter is looking forward to tomorrow too."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day, Domon was hyped up since he was looking so forward to showing off Burning Gundam to so many officials and their special guest of Neo-Japan. He was still wearing his regular clothes when his father wished him luck just outside of the Neo-Japan building, in the area where a gundam or gundams could operate. Smiling, the King of Hearts said, "Thanks, Dad. But I really don't need to be wished luck." Proudly, he added, "Wait till you see what Rain and I can do with the gundam. You'll see why we're a team."

"I will watch with my grand-daughter," Dr. Kasshu said actually already holding her and anxious to see his son's performance, along with Rain's.

Walking up, Kin said, "King of Hearts. I am looking forward to seeing you maneuver Neo-Japan's gundam."

Feeling that he could really trust the kid now, Domon turned to him and smiled a thank you before saying, "Watch me closely, Kin. The martial art moves I'll perform, I'll teach you in the very near future."

Really wishing Domon to fail, Kin forced a smile as he said, "I am very fortunate."

Behind Kin, Domon's eyes caught his wife in sight, and he was glad to see that she seemed less nervous than how she was the day before. This morning she had confessed to him that she must have been so worried because they had been in Neo-Russia, rather than working hard on the gundam. Domon told her that he was convinced that their commissioner had her feeling that way since Karato never liked when the Neo-Japan team left for reunions. She then told Domon that there was more to it than that. She had admitted that not seeing her last completed date with her improvements in awhile, because of their recent trip, made her confidence low. However, by the time she, Domon and Kohana left the house together that morning, Rain couldn't help but to come to the conclusion that Domon was right. The improved data in Burning Gundam couldn't have changed while she was gone since none of the haywire stuff had been transferred into it. Also, her husband telling her how much faith he had in her once again helped her to feel much better.

Walking over to his wife, Domon and she both looked at each other very seriously just before she said to him in her professional voice, "Remember, Domon. Everything should now move faster in Burning Gundam."

"I'll remember," he said ready to get into the gundam to feel its even quicker power because of Rain's improvements. "I wish the guys could be here to see."

Knowing he meant the other members of the Shuffle Alliance, Rain said, "Me too. They would be cheering you on."

"Yeah. Cheering _us _on," Domon corrected with a smile.

"Domon Kasshu," Commissioner Karato suddenly called out just before appearing before the young couple. "Look at the crowd of people here to see you. It's time to show them why you won the 13th Gundam Fight."

"I'm ready," the King of Hearts said nodding his head to the commissioner.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Within minutes Rain was on her platform, and everyone cheered as Domon found his position in Burning Gundam while the fight suit began to cover him.

Once Rain knew her husband was ready, she said, "Okay, Domon. Start with your moves."

As everyone fell silent, the King of Hearts decided to show off how the gundam moved with one of his special kicks. However, he instead found that he couldn't move the leg of the gundam. And then suddenly all of the screens around him in the gundam became fuzzy. "Rain," Domon said wanting her to fix it.

Unfortunately, she could barely hear him but knew what was wrong when the screen in front of her became very fuzzy as well just like the screen on her computer in her office had become the day before. _Oh no, _she thought seeing what she had been worrying about coming true right before her eyes. _The infected data is in Burning Gundam. But how? _Again she just barely heard her husband calling her, "Domon!" she called back to him.

_Damn it, _Domon thought full of disappointment. _I can't see what's going on, and Rain mustn't be able to hear me. But she should still be able to tell that something's wrong. Why isn't she fixing it?_

Meanwhile, Kin was watching and becoming very happy over seeing Neo-Japan's current gundam fighter in trouble. _I'm so glad that I made a copy of what I had done in Rain's office computer and put the copy right into Burning Gundam. Though I really don't know what' s going to happen, it can't be good. _Looking at Rain, who looked to be trying to hold it together, Kin thought, _You__ really should have a different password to get into Burning Gundam. Later I hope to kiss away any tears of yours that might come._

Suddenly the crowd let out loud cries of shock when Burning Gundam began to shake uncontrollably. Almost feeling as if he could pass out from the pressure of the uncontrollable shaking, Domon tried to stay calm. And then for whatever reason - the gundam started to shake much less, though it didn't stop completely. Domon became confused as he could just barely see through the fuzz - the gundam's arm moving up. "I'm not moving it," he said; his eyes wide. Knowing that it was moving on its own no matter how hard he fought to control it with all of his strength, the gundam began to move forward.

Though Rain would never want to see anyone hurt, a part of her was relieved that Dr. Kasshu was just behind her holding Kohana. Trying not to panic, she thought, _I have to deactivate the gundam now!_

"Damn it, Rain!" Domon yelled even though he couldn't be heard. "Shut Burning Gundam off from your platform!"

The crowd that the gundam was headed to began to run away in different directions crying out in fear. Luckily the gundam wasn't moving fast like Rain had worked on it to do. By the time it made it to the stands where some of the crowd had been sitting, they were all gone. Domon still fought to stop the gundam from moving, but he was becoming exhausted. He knew without a doubt that instead of controlling the gundam, it was controlling him.

"Rain!" Karato cried out in a panic as the gundam just stepped on the stands. "Can't you do something!"

"I'm trying to turn it off," she said looking scared. "But it's not working. Domon!" she exclaimed once again but he still couldn't hear her.

And that's when it happened. Burning Finger actually began to activate all on it's own as it pointed to itself.

"No!" Rain screamed out and without Domon saying a thing, Burning Gundam made the King of Hearts feel a blow like never before. In seconds he found himself flat on his back after the gundam fell to the ground not moving at all any longer.

While some people expressed that they were glad that the gundam finally stopped, Rain jumped from her platform and ran to her husband as fast as she could. "Domon! Domon!" she cried out, terrified over what she might find.

Still on his back, the King of Hearts began to shake his head while he came to.

"Domon!" Rain cried out again when she saw him attempting to sit up. Falling to her knees beside him, she said with such nervousness in her voice, "Are you okay?"

He said nothing as he sat up and rubbed his forehead with one of his hands while the other one was on the ground beside him holding him up.

"Domon," Rain repeated trying to sound calmer as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get you out of here so I can make sure that you're okay."

Not acknowledging her, Domon stood up and when Rain tried to help him, he shook his head _no_ making her back off.

Once outside, it was worse than Domon had imagined since he hadn't been able to see from inside of the gundam very well because of the fuzz. He stood with his hand holding a slightly injured shoulder as he looked around dreading what more he might see. He felt some relief to see that no one seemed to be hurt; especially his baby girl, who was in his father's arms. But his relief soon disappeared. Though he could tell that his father looked relieved to see him, Domon couldn't help but notice the confusion on Dr. Kasshu's face as well. Looking around some more, Domon noticed that some of the stands that the crowd had been in had been smashed, and he instantly knew the damage was done by Burning Gundam, which was now motionless and smoking up a storm as it lay on the ground. What was worse for Domon was hearing what people were saying about him, and seeing the strange looks he was getting. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but he had been excited about impressing people, but now knew he had done anything but that. Commissioner Karato appeared to be trying to calm some of the other officials down who were saying that Domon didn't deserve to be King of Hearts any longer, and that many of the citizens could have been killed by what had just happened.

One man screamed at Domon, "So much for gundams not destroying the earth anymore!"

Another screamed, "You lost your touch, Domon Kasshu!"

"Yeah!" another unsympathetic person yelled. "Anyone could have handled that gundam better than you!"

Domon couldn't even respond since he felt they were right. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to control Burning gundam. He could feel all of his years of training slipping away as if they meant nothing now, and he imagined Master Asia not wanting to claim him as a student any longer. Recently, people had respected him and a small part of him had found that he had liked it, but that was now gone. What was worse was that he was disappointed in himself; in his _team_.

Rain was furious. She couldn't understand how people couldn't tell that what had happened wasn't Domon's fault. Wanting to console her husband even though she felt quite a mess herself, she walked over to him and whispered his name. But when he turned his head to her, she saw that he was looking at her in a way he had never looked at her before. The look made her not able to speak or move as she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. It was a look of disgust on his face as his eyes darkened. He then walked right past her, not saying anything to anyone as some told him what a horrible, disgraceful job he had done for Neo-Japan.

Trying to ignore everyone around her as best she could, Rain followed a good distance behind her husband to see where he was going, and it wasn't long till he got into their corelander and took off – leaving her there. Then suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder that actually made her jump in surprise. Turning around, she saw her father-in-law holding Kohana. Feeling her eyes water, Rain leaned to her daughter and kissed her cheek as she let a hand run over the child's head. Looking up at Dr. Kasshu, Rain began to say in a very shaky voice, "Uh…can…"

"Rain," Dr. Kasshu said lifting his free hand back onto her shoulder once again; confirming that he knew she was upset over how disturbed Domon appeared to be with her, "Yes. I will take Kohana home with me." Wiping underneath her eyes with her fingers, Rain nodded a thank you, and before she could say anything else, her father-in-law said, "His pride's hurt. Just give him time."

Knowing she'd cry if she spoke, she instead nodded her head once again, and then reached to squeeze her daughter's hand. Even little Kohana could see that her mother was sad, and seeing that, Dr. Kasshu began to softly sing a nursery rhyme as he turned and walked away with his grand-daughter.

After watching the two disappear from her sight, Rain thought, _Domon took our corelander. I'll have to take one of the ones that belong to Neo-Japan. _

In the distance, Kin watched with a satisfied smile on his face. He was thrilled that Domon just left his wife as if she didn't exist. Though the two didn't always go to work together, that day they had. To Kin the two not leaving together was priceless.

On the way home, Rain hoped that her husband had calmed down some. _He knows that this wasn't my fault. Right? But why do I feel like it is? _she sadly thought. She wished with all of her heart that she could start this day over and do everything differently. _Why can't this just be a bad dream?_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once to their house, Rain was relieved to see that her husband was there. However, she wasn't pleased with where he had left their corelander, which was on the grass and very close to the front door. That just made it very clear to her that he was still beyond upset.

Feeling a bit shaky at the thought and from what had happened, she parked the corelander she was in and after stepping out; she began to walk to the front door of her house. To her surprise the door wasn't even closed all the way as if Domon had had too much on his mind to even think about it when he had returned. Moving slowly, Rain walked into the house and found that it was very, very quiet inside. _He must be upstairs_, she thought till her foot hit something. Looking down she saw her husband's fight suit, and that was when she looked around the living room and saw him dressed in his regular clothes and sitting very still in their large, white chair in the corner of the room. He was just staring down at the floor.

Ever so slowly once again, she began to walk towards him but stopped when he lifted his eyes to her and began to stare her down. To her he almost looked like he was staring at the enemy while he said nothing.

Again Rain began to walk to him but stopped when he simply said _no. _Though it had only been one small word, she had never heard him say anything as coldly to her before as he had said it. And what was worse was that he continued to stare at her as if she was really his foe. Nervous, she just barely said, "I…I just want to make sure that you're okay."

He knew she meant physically, but he meant emotionally when he answered very frigidly, "I'm not." When he turned his face away from hers, she finished her walk over to him and was about to lay a hand on him till he sensed it and said very low and slow, "Don't…touch…me."

Rain only gasped as she quickly pulled her hand back to herself.

Turning his face back up to hers, he said, "You are the last person that I want to see right now. Just go."

Once again this day, she felt her heart drop. She had never seen him _this_ upset with her - even during their year together before the finals of the 13th Gundam fight. And in fact, none of their disagreements since they had been married had made him as upset as he appeared to be now.

"Go!" he demanded again quite loudly since she hadn't moved.

"Domon. I'm…I'm sorry," she said; her voice trembling.

Domon shook his head not wanting to hear it as he stood up from the chair to get away from her. "Fine. I'll leave if you won't."

"But, Domon," she said behind him, her voice still shaky. "We need to talk about this."

Just before making it to the front door, he spun around to her and exclaimed, "Talk! Talk, Rain! Talk about what! How I made a complete ass out of myself!"

"But it wasn't your fault," she said calmly in hopes that he would calm down.

"You're damn right it wasn't _my_ fault!" He just couldn't understand for the life of him why she didn't turn off the gundam from her platform. He had absolutely no idea that she tried with all of her might but it wouldn't respond. Moving to only about two feet in front of her, he exploded even more as he exclaimed, "It was _your_ entire fault! All of those nights you stayed up late enjoying working on our, no _your,_ precious gundam - was a waste of time. Look what happened today! What the hell did you do, Rain!"

"I don't know what happened, Domon," she said needing him to understand that she was confused herself as she fought back her tears. "Domon…please…"

"Just shut-up!" he screamed outraged as he turned away from her not wanting to hear her voice any longer. "Just shut the hell up!"

Like a knife in her chest, Rain suddenly remembered how cold he was when he used to tell her to shut-up years earlier when they had been reunited. Had they gone completely backwards to that? She became furious as an anger built inside of her since it was clear that he did blame her totally for everything without even trying to hear her out. It infuriated her that he obviously didn't care about how badly she already felt. Actually yelling now herself, she exclaimed, "I told you _and_ our commissioner that _I_ didn't want you to get into Burning Gundam today! But _you_ wouldn't listen to me!"

Now even madder than before, Domon thought, _How__ dare you pin this on me! _before he yelled, "_You _said that you didn't transfer any infected data into Burning Gundam since we got home from Neo-Russia! Obviously you did, or you're just a horrible excuse for a head gundam mechanic whose improvements failed!"

Rain's heart pounded in her chest from the insult. Normally she could stand her ground; stand up for herself, but right now she was too baffled over what had happened. She found herself wondering if she had unconsciously transferred the infected data from her computer into the Burning Gundam and forgot. She started to think that if that horrible day had indeed been all her fault, what words could she use to defend herself?

"You know what, Rain! Just forget it," Domon exclaimed looking as if being around her was making him sick. "Kin's right! I'm too civilized now. I need to get away from here, and I especially need and _want _to get away from _you_!"

As he began to storm out of the house, Rain wanted to ask him where he was going and when he would come back. But instead she found herself falling down onto her knees onto the floor. Countless tears began to run down her face as she now completely blamed herself for what had happened since she was indeed the head mechanic of Burning Gundam.

Once in the corelander Domon didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from his life. Unlike the years earlier when he hadn't had a choice to be a gundam fighter, he now felt like such a let down to the citizens in Neo-Japan since he had chosen to fight for them this time around. This day he had intended to impress them but instead made a complete fool of himself, and made the officials doubt him. _The citizens are right. I don't deserve to be the King of Hearts any longer after today. I couldn't even make Burning Gundam remain still. _He really started to wonder if he had in fact lost his touch like someone had said. Had he become too civilized because he had gotten married, become a father, and cut up every two months with the Shuffle Alliance? _Have I taken the complete wrong direction with my life? _He began to think of himself as a joke and a disgrace to Neo-Japan and believed that Karato had been right the times he thought Domon hadn't trained hard enough. _Damn it, Rain! _Domon thought blaming her once again because it was easier. _What did you do to the gundam? _

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After a good two hours of just flying around, Domon cooled down some but still continued to torture himself with thoughts over what had happened in front of so many people. He kept going over and over it in his head and dreaded what he was going to hear the citizens saying about him. Then suddenly, he thought, _Why__ do I care what they think? I never did before. It must be because my life now is freakin' pathetic, _he thought angrily. Then suddenly an image of his wife appeared in his mind, and he forced himself to stay angry at her till a voice in his head asked him how he could possibly not like the life that he had made with her. It was a life of freedom, of having his father back, of having friends and the many good times with those friends. More importantly, _he_ had a daughter, and a special woman who truly loved him - one he just recently practically told to leave him. _But I just don't understand how Rain could screw up so badly. _He had always depended on her but earlier he had felt such disappointment in her. Then the same voice in his head told him that she was human, and that even the smartest could make a mistake.

Suddenly he remembered the things she had said to him the day before. Remembering, he could clearly hear her voice saying – _Domon, I tried to tell you and our commissioner that as soon as I tried to log into my computer today…everything went…haywire. Even my backup wasn't acting right to try to recover it. Different screens kept popping up before I could even try to figure out what they meant. Aren't you worried that something's wrong with Burning Gundam? I just have this bad feeling._ "She did try to warn me, but I wouldn't listen," he admitted out loud. He remembered screaming at her earlier and the hurt look on her face and how he hadn't cared. Finally he started to feel badly. _I'm the one person she's got, and I lost it with her. My pride had me…feeling sorry for myself when she probably really needed me. Damn it! _he thought wishing he hadn't been so nasty to her, and he started to care less and less about Neo-Japan and Burning Gundan. He had just been so upset by the time Rain had gotten home that he let his anger take him over. He had actually found himself looking for the meanest thing he could say to her, wanting her to leave him alone and to feel as badly as he did. He hadn't wanted to hear her excuses because he couldn't think straight at the time. _If only she wouldn't have come home and had just given me some time alone.__ No, Domon. You're already blaming her again._

He suddenly began to wonder how she was holding up. Was she even still home? An ache grew in his heart, which had nothing to do with Neo-Japan._ Rain, _he thought while his face held a regretful look. Within a few seconds their special moments came to him. He remembered their first kiss, which had been the first time his lips had ever touched something so soft. His new feelings for her at that time had given him strength to have enough nerve to actually ask her to marry him. For he had known without a doubt that she belonged with him, and that he didn't want to be without her.

In the corelander as he looked down, his wedding ring caught his attention, and he remembered the first night he wore it. That night on their honeymoon, they made love for the first time and they shared something they had never with another. They had bonded together heart and soul as they discovered each and everything about one another.

Last but definitely not least, he couldn't deny what a wonderful mother Rain was to their daughter. He realized that he had been wrong when he had told Rain that he needed to _especially_ get away from _her_. In the long run being away from her would ultimately hurt him more than anything else could. The worse thing wasn't losing his title, or being humiliated in front of officials. The worst thing would be losing her. "Screw Neo-Japan," he said now wishing he hadn't yelled at his wife as brutally as he had.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, the female in Domon's thoughts was lying on the floor in their house curled up like a baby. Though Rain was a strong woman who could in fact take care of herself better than most, it still hurt her that her husband stormed out on her. He had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her and that broke her heart. Their marriage for the most part had run smoothly so far until now. She had never imagined a fight this serious happening between them. Almost feeling as if she was going crazy, she thought, _I guess there goes us always sleeping in the same bed together even after an argument. _After some more heavy crying, she sniffed her tears back and thought,_ I'm pretty sure Domon won't be back tonight. He had been looking so forward to today, and look what I let happen. I'm the disgrace to Neo-Japan, Domon. Not you._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

An hour later, Domon returned home looking for his wife. After letting himself in, he immediately saw her lying on the floor just where she had been standing when he left hours ago and his heart went out to her. He wished he could go back to their fight and not say the terrible things that he had. He wished they would have just held each other and tried to make sense of what had happened together but instead he had let her take the fall alone.

Slowly he began to walk to her and upon seeing her sleeping, tear stained face, he realized that she probably cried herself to sleep. _We really do hurt the ones we love, _he sadly thought.

Though he really wanted to scoop her up because he was yearning to hold her in his arms, he found himself kneeling down onto his knees in front of her. Forcing himself to stay strong because he felt his emotions wanting to take him over at the moment, he just watched her sleep for a few seconds more before moving his hand onto her shoulder.

At his gentle touch, and still in her sleep, Rain said his name, and the hurt in her voice made Domon feel even worse about how he had acted towards her.

"Rain," he whispered moving his other hand to her face to push her hair away from her eyes. Then leaning closer to her, he whispered, "I'm here."

Hearing him again and feeling his caress, Rain opened her sky, blue eyes and appeared to look shocked over him really being there. Slowly pushing herself up as she blinked her eyes back at him, she saw that his eyes weren't holding anger any longer, and she whispered, "You…you came back."

He felt badly over her being surprised that he returned. Leaning to her, he gently pulled her into his arms and then sat back down Indian style, holding her on him, wanting her to know that he cherished her; that he needed her. Pulling her even closer against his chest, he closed his eyes and whispered, "No matter what, I'll always want to be with you, Rain." His hand then found one of hers and their fingers entwined as he thought over how his wife and daughter were everything to him.

Rain squeezed his hand back as she wrapped her other arm around him, forcing herself not to just burst out crying.

For over a half hour they remained in the same position just holding each other. No more words had been said, each knowing that they might break down since their emotions were running so high. In time, Domon was actually the first to speak, and he said in a hoarse voice, "I'm…sorry for what I said before."

She nodded her head _yes _against him that she heard him, and didn't tell him that she was just glad that even in their worst of fights that they didn't curse at each other like she unfortunately saw so many couples do. Her voice low, she said, "The more I thought about what happened today while you were gone, I realized that you had every right to get upset with me. I'm the one who's sorry, Domon."

Moving his face so that he could see hers, he said, "No, Rain. Yesterday you tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen to you."

Almost sounding as if she was going to cry again since she didn't try harder to make him listen to her the day before, she said, "I just can't believe I updated the infected data into Burning…"

"Shhh…" he said pulling her close and moving his head against hers as he closed his eyes. "Don't talk about it."

Always having been so proud of herself for being so responsible and able to handle very important things, Rain fought to keep her lips from quivering as she said, "I…I just hate that you…lost faith in me."

Lifting his head, Domon then placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his, and he said softly; his voice almost breaking up, "No. I could never lose faith in you, Rain." He never knew that seeing her like this; with less confidence in herself, would hurt him tremendously. Didn't she know that he'd never forget the faith she had in him since day one? She was usually the strong one, and he'd never forgive himself for causing her to possibly think less of herself. In his eyes, no one could ever compare to her. To him she was truly one in a million.

Looking as if she couldn't bear to lose the love and trust built between them since they had been married, she said with hope in her eyes, "Please tell me that everything is fine with you and me and that nothing will change because of what happened today."

Staring deeply into her blue eyes to confirm what he was about to say, Domon said so seriously, "Rain. You and I…staying together, is the most important thing to me. Forget the gundam. I'll never stop loving you."

Feeling her soft hand reach to hold his face, and then feeling it tremble from how emotional she had been that day and obviously still felt, made Domon lose it. Not taking anything slow any longer, he lowered his face, and his lips took hold of hers for an intense kiss. Her eager response was to immediately let him in so much so that she found herself lifting her whole body up more into the kiss, making him pull her even closer to him. They each felt as if they needed each other right there and then; body and soul, more than ever before. The yearning to be with each other they felt had to be filled just as much as they needed the air to breathe and they continued to kiss each other in a way as if they couldn't get enough. They were filling in a void, the void he felt when he couldn't get home to her soon enough, and the void she had felt when she had wished him to come back to her. Their overly emotional kiss was tender, honest and yet wild all at the same time. Eventually Domon positioned his wife laying on her back; his body over hers while he continued to kiss her passionately as her hands held his face to hers, not about to let him pull away. During the continual, fervent kiss, Rain soon felt him as if he couldn't control himself any longer push the bottom of her clothing up, and then she as quickly as possible pushed an article of his down. When their lips finally broke apart, their eyes opened and locked together; brown consuming the blue, as he began to make love to her; the red cloak still in place on him and covering them. Right now though what they were doing was physical, it wasn't about that. It wasn't about admiring or touching every part of the other. It was about becoming one and loving each other no matter what. It was real. It was tender. It was love, and something _no one_ could ever take away from them.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: I really poured my heart into this chapter, and I hope you were okay with it. I feel so sorry for Rain actually thinking that she transferred the infected data into Burning Gundam. She and Domon are going to have to be strong going back to…work. Will they go back?_

_I know it's been taking me longer to update lately so I tried very hard to update sooner than I have been. With family, work and my sister's wedding, please bear with me. Thanks!_

_Thanks to the below for the reviews since my last post:  
_**_Goldangel2-_**_Thank you for all of your kind words on how I write these characters. I have really grown to love writing about them. And Kin – he is quite the villain. And yes, Domon's short fuse went off in the chapter above. Thank you for such a wonderful review, and I don't know why I can't remember that bear thing – thanks. Thanks again for beta reading for me, KSF. It means a lot to me and so does what you think. Also, your Trigun stories are excellent just like the rest of your stories. Keep it up.  
_**_Rising Gundam-_**_I bet you wished you had rising arrow to use on Kin in this chapter. Thanks for an entertaining review.  
_**_Blvd-_**_I hope you liked the above chapter and hopefully the expenses of my sister's wedding won't be all that bad. And if I get too worried about it, I'll just start writing to take me away for a little while.  
_**_Erica6060-_**_Thanks for the best wishes for my sister! And I have to thank you again for the "wow" and I tried not to let you wait as long for an update this time.  
_**_Ryan-_**_I loved your review. You really pay attention. Yes, I think a child from Chibodee - getting together with George's child could be the funniest thing. You are correct about Allenby because she's getting what she always wanted from Domon, from Selig, and she's quite happy. Good idea about Cecile stating the status of that relationship. Also, when you said "working on Allenby" – ain't that the truth-lol!  
_**_Here4TheParty-_**_Thanks for letting me know you love this story! It means a lot.  
_**_AngelsWarmth_****_-_**_I bet you really, really wanted to kill Kin in the chapter above. He's such a jerk. Unfortunately he's going to keep being a jerk for awhile I think. But don't worry, he'll have his day. Thanks for a great review!  
_**_Gravaja Umbros-_**_I can't wait to see Kin get his butt kicked myself-lol! I loved my senior year! Congratulations to you! _**_Agehron-_**_Thanks for the complement.__ I was so touched that you respect my opinion-wow! Keep writing your sweet stuff on Domon and Rain!  
_**_Rain's Love-Domon's Heart-_**_I'm so glad that you're getting into this, and I hope you didn't want to kill me while reading the chapter above.  
_**_Jllybean1231-_**_I love, love, love when you review-thanks! I'm very glad that you can believe what all of the characters are up to. And yes, no matter what age they are, guys will be guys! And Kin is quite the villain who'd I'd like to stomp about now-lol! I think he's going to flip when he sees Domon and Rain still together. Like you said, they have quite a bond. Kin will get sense literally knocked into him eventually.  
_**_Zora Kasshu-_**_I hope I updated faster for you this time and that it was worth the wait and thanks!  
**Apathetic Empath2-**I'm glad to hear from you, Zoe. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the diaper flashback. And you're reading my mind once again, because Kin is making Rain feel like she's the cause of the problems on Burning Gundam, and it's a shame because she's worked so hard on its improvements. I cracked up on what you said about Domon being a sex fiend. Though there's much more to marriage, most men will make love to their wife every day if she's willing. Men! Well enough said about that. Thanks a bunch for letting me know you enjoyed the Shuffle interaction. I'm also very pleased that you like how I'm writing the characters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter above.  
_**_None from before-_**_Thanks for your wonderful complements.__ I'm glad that you decided to review because it made me feel really good. And though it's sometimes very hard for me to find time to write, once I get an idea, I have to get it out. It's fun for me. Sorry about the whole Dark/Devil Gundam thing. Because of my DVD's, I'm just so used to hearing Dark Gundam. Also, I'm glad that you are enjoying how I write Domon and Rain and I'm guessing you weren't happy with me for the chapter above. I don't mean to go off track from my other stories. I'm just trying to show how much I think Domon and Rain love each other and that their love can get them through anything. And, when you brought up Neo-Germany, it reminded me of Domon and Rain in the series standing on the boat; his arm around her, her hand on his chest, before they went to the hospital to check on Kyoji. It almost makes me wonder if they could have kissed then. Thanks and I hope you keep thinking that I'm keeping Domon and Rain in character.  
_**_Kairiyuna14-_**_You are so sweet. Thank you very much for being so patient with me. I'm very glad you liked the chapter before this one and I hope you liked the one above too though there was tension between Domon and Rain. And yes, Kin is not a very good person.  
_**_Cat and Henry-_**_I'm so glad the other chapter made your month. You're great! I think you noticed the black chair thing because you love Argo and Nastasha so much. And I imagine the chair to be comfortable too-lol! As for Kin, he will continue to be a jerk but I don't plan on letting him rape Rain, though I can see why you'd think that. I loved writing about the guys cutting up. I've seen it lot with my father and his friends, my brother and his, and my husband with his. I can just sit back and laugh so hard sometimes at them. I think guys are more laid back too, at least down here. Congratulations on summer coming so you can get a break from school.  
_**_Magcat_****_-_**_I'm so glad that you enjoyed the little bit of Chibodee and Shirley interaction in the chapter before the one above. Don't worry about any of Chib's crew getting hooked on Kin. I can't wait till Domon knocks Kin ten feet into the earth like you said. Maybe his Shuffle friends can help. Thanks for a great review!  
_**_Gdmax16tj24-_**_I'm very pleased that you want me to keep going. Thanks a bunch._

_Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing._

_Tomorrow night we're having my sister's Couple Shower. As if I'm not already busy enough!_

_Take care!_


	6. Facing NeoJapan

_Author's note: My family and I made it through Tropical Storm Cindy! We're so glad to have the electricity back. Now…instead of waiting for what is becoming Hurricane Dennis, I decided to post this, and I wish that Dennis would just disappear._

**CHAPTER 5: Facing Neo-Japan**

Rain lay awake on her back on her Living room floor with her husband at her side where he had collapsed after their last episode of love making. He was now asleep while she took in the feel of his arm over her stomach and his breath on the side of her face.

They were both emotionally drained from all that occurred that day. They had been beyond upset because of what had happened to their gundam, even more upset over their quarrel with each other, and then all but ready to break down by the time they had taken each other into a tender embrace to make up.

Though it could have been something much worse, Rain now knew that the unexpected dark moments in life could either damage a marriage or make it stronger. As she lay in silence, she couldn't help but run that day and night through her mind. Earlier that day and in only a few minutes, the failure of Burning Gundam had left its head mechanic feeling troubled and confused. And though she was a strong person, she had needed that special someone in her life to fall back on. However, Domon hadn't been there for her since he had not been thinking straight at the time; too lost in his own mind over what had happened.

Though Domon Kasshu had matured a great deal way back when he and Rain had admitted what they meant to each other just before destroying the Dark Gundam, this day he had succeeded in pushing any rational thinking out of his head for a quite a while since his ego had been hurt.

Rain had felt such tremendous turmoil in her heart. Other than her daughter, the most important thing in her life was her marriage and after the horrible words said, she had actually found herself wondering if things would ever be the same. But then that someone; Domon, came to his senses and caught her before she hit the ground. She rescued him in return.

His eyes had begged for her forgiveness and never before had she heard his voice sound as honest as when he had apologized. Rain had found that he had actually acted as if nothing had been her fault that day, and she had been moved by his words – _Rain, you and I staying together is the most important thing to me. I'll never stop loving you. _Husband and wife then both came together after realizing once again that what mattered most was what the two meant to each other; that they were better together just like they had been as children.

Out of her thoughts and to where they were now, Rain turned her face to look at her husband's. The red sash was still tired around his forehead, and his eyes shut as he continued to be lost in sleep. Staring at him, she knew that many thought his anger made him go overboard in showing it. But what they didn't know was that since he was such an emotional person, there were times he could go overboard with the complete opposite emotion – particularly when he wanted his wife's forgiveness. This night he had been a very expressive, passionate man - one very attentive to her every need.

Suddenly smiling, Rain recalled that it had been _after_ the first time they made love that evening that they actually rid themselves of all of their clothes. They then laid there a good while feeling the other's skin against their own. She remembered what happened after some time, how Domon wrapped her leg around his waist. He had then leaned into her and kissed her lips making it obvious that he wanted to be lost in her for an even longer time than he had been before. Ever so slowly, his hands began to roam over her and soon hers began exploring his body as well, which eventually led them to making love once again. It had been a night she never wanted to forget, one locked into her memory forever.

Recalling how Domon was after their loving, Rain knew it was those moments with him that she loved most. It was those times he found it easiest to speak words of affection to her. For after being intimate, there were never any mental walls up between them or a thing to be embarrassed about or embarrassed to say. So though Domon could make her experience such ecstasy during their loving, she cherished when he held her close and whispered to her that he needed and loved her.

Although Rain still felt troubled over what happened with their gundam, her marriage was stronger than ever and in fact the bond between she and her husband had been strengthened.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Early the next morning in the Kasshu's backyard, Domon and Rain sat together on the top step of their two steps that lead down to the ground from their back porch. Only birds' chirping was heard as the couple sat in silence with a tan blanket covering them. Earlier when his wife agreed to watch the sunset with him, Domon had wrapped the blanket around their bodies before they stepped outside.

Now sitting between her husband's legs with his arms also around her, Rain's soft back rested back against his hard chest as her arms lay atop of his. Each in their own thoughts, they stared at the various flowers before them that Rain had planted weeks earlier in their garden.

Not minding his wife's light weight against him, Domon knew he was an extremely lucky man to have someone as dedicated as she was to him. But right now, he also knew that she needed him more than ever before. Though she had been very physically responsive to him the previous night, she hadn't really spoken much except for the numerous times that she had told him that she loved him. It was more than obvious to him that she completely forgave him for how horrible he had been to her whether one thought he deserved it or not. However, he would never forgive himself for his insensitive outburst to the woman who truly loved him even during the times he acted as a fool. But what he hated more at the moment was that he knew she blamed herself completely for Burning Gundam's failure. It was as if she had forgotten that two days earlier _she_ had warned him and their commissioner that she had felt that something was very wrong with their gundam.

Unquestionably disappointed in herself, parts of Rain wished that Kohana, Domon and she could leave Neo-Japan and go somewhere they'd never be reminded of gundam fights again. But she knew they couldn't just run away, and she was thankful she had her husband at her side there for her. Yet no matter how many times he had made it clear to her that he didn't blame her, she had started to truly doubt her abilities to be head mechanic. It was a tremendous burden on her shoulders, and she felt practically no desire to even attempt to fix the gundam.

After staring right through the flowers for a good while, Domon suddenly tightened his arms around his wife, which caused the blanket around them to fall just passed their shoulders. Looking down, he had to smile at how small her shoulder looked up against his broader, muscular one. Just after he brushed that small, soft shoulder with a kiss, he felt her lean back more into him. In a whisper, he said, "I think we should get dressed."

Hoping he didn't mean so they could go to work, Rain softly joked, "That's the first time you ever told me I should _get_ dressed."

Knowing she was changing the subject, he said, "You know I don't want anyone seeing you undressed but me."

Rain didn't reply because she knew he meant they needed to face the people of Neo-Japan.

Because she hadn't answered, Domon tried to say as gently as possibly, "Rain, we have to go. We can't keep the phone off the hook forever."

It was true. The worried female knew they'd have to face the Japanese officials sooner or later, but she just wished it could be later. She remembered how her husband refused to put on the TV the night before; not wanting to hear what might be being said about them. He stated that he only wanted to concentrate on her, and that had been just what he had done.

Bothered that Rain still hadn't said very much, Domon turned her face towards his and brushed her lips with a soft kiss before whispering, "Rain. We need to face what happened."

Being the strong woman she was, Rain knew that - but stated truthfully, "First – I really miss Kohana."

Smiling at just the thought of his sweet, little girl, Domon said, "Yeah. It's quiet around here without her."

"I love her so much, Domon," the sweet mother said as she turned her head to look at all of the different colored flowers once again. "I wish the three of us could leave Neo-Japan and tell no one where we're going."

"Rain…"

"I know," she answered softly. "We can't run away."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Dad," Domon said sounding very serious upon his father answering the phone. "We're on our way there. Rain really needs to see Kohana."

"Yes," Dr. Kasshu said not surprised since his daughter-in-law was never one who could stay away from her child for long. Also, though not surprised, Dr. Kasshu felt very pleased that Domon and Rain had obviously made up. "Son, before you come here. Have you and Rain heard what they're saying on television?"

"No, and I don't care what they're saying," he said sounding very aggravated. For now he could handle the press talking about him, but should someone say something negative about Rain, that someone would need to fear him.

Not about to tell his son that he and his wife were made out to be not good for Neo-Japan any longer, the doctor said, "The reason why I'm asking is because there are many reporters here - outside."

"What?" Domon asked surprised. "The press isn't even here."

"And I think I know why, son. I've heard a couple of reporters talking to one another. They're _here_ because they're…scared of you."

_Scared of me?_ Down deep, a part of Domon couldn't deny that he was glad to hear that people were afraid of him. Didn't that mean that they still felt Domon Kasshu was quite a fighter – one to be feared because of his strength? After peeking out of a nearby window to make sure that no reporters had shown up, and seeing none, Domon asked, "So they decided to go to your house instead of mine?"

"Yes," Dr. Kasshu replied. "Some way they found out that Kohana is here, and they're pretty sure you'll try to control your temper in front of her should you show up, which clearly they think you will."

"They must have seen you leave with her yesterday," Domon said sounding disgusted.

"I suppose so."

"Damn it!" Domon expressed. "I hate the thought of pulling Rain through all of those reporters. But she really wants Kohana."

Knowing that right now his daughter-in-law probably needed to see her daughter's happy face more than ever, Dr. Kasshu said, "Listen to me, Domon. Just remind Rain to ignore the reporters. Kin and I will be waiting for the both of you."

"Kin?" Domon asked surprised.

"Yes. Your student has been here defending you and Rain to the reporters."

Smiling, Domon felt lucky to have someone he had just befriended, defending him. _It's nice to have Kin on my side now, _Domon thought, glad that the kid's new faith in the current Neo-Japan team obviously hadn't faded.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

While some of the press had in fact seen Dr. Kasshu leave the Neo-Japan building with his grand-daughter in his arms the day before, just about all of the news stations in Neo-Japan had also gotten an anonymous tip on where little Kohana was. The _anonymous _tip had come from Kin, who had also stated that Domon and Rain's marriage was in serious trouble. The ambitious, jealous, young man happily envisioned Domon on TV in front of his father's house losing his tempter while the reporters bombarded him with questions on his marriage. Kin felt Karato surely wouldn't stand for Domon blowing up since the young Kasshu couple had already embarrassed their nation enough.

The day before when Burning Gundam had failed, Kin had passed Domon and Rain's house and saw that the corelander that Rain used earlier was the only one there, which meant she was home alone; that she and Domon hadn't made up. And Kin wasn't surprised. He had seen how upset the King of Hearts had looked when he took of leaving his wife at the Neo-Japan building. Very happy that Rain was home alone, Kin decided to come back that night to spend some quality time with her to help her to _feel _better. However, upon his return with a bottle of wine in hand, Kin had found that Domon had returned home. Before Kin let himself become upset, he remained calm not wanting to just assume that the Kasshu couple had made up.

Because it was dark out, which would make it harder for him to be spotted, Kin had quietly made his way to the front of Domon and Rain's house in hopes of getting a glimpse of them through a window - arguing with each other. However, all of the windows of the house were covered with drapes. Just when Kin was about to give up on getting a peek into the house, he found that one of the curtains to one of the windows had been pushed to the side probably by little Kohana. When Kin looked through the little space and into the house, he was not prepared for what he saw. Domon and Rain were not arguing, but rather a husband was holding his wife very close on his lap. The two appeared to not want to let the other go because of the strong emotions so obvious on their faces.

Kin felt his blood boil as he watched Domon begin a very heated kiss that Rain looked more than ready for. _Damn it, _Kin had thought. _Just when I thought that they had broken up and that their gundam team was going to fall apart, they seem to look…even closer. _Kin was disgusted that nothing he did seemed to come between Domon and Rain, when suddenly the thought popped into his head to call the news stations in hopes that the press would drive Domon and Rain crazy and possibly into another argument.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Downstairs while his wife was upstairs getting dressed to leave, Domon had just plugged the Living room phone back in and it immediately began to ring. Furious that it had already started, Domon screamed up the stairs, "I'll answer it!" _I shouldn't have plugged the freakin' thing in. _Before the call could even register in on the caller ID, Domon yelled into the receiver, "What!"

"It's no wonder those jackass reporters are at your dad's house instead of yours," a voice joked.

"Chibodee?" Domon asked as he found himself calming down; glad to hear that it was his friend.

"Yeah, Japan. Me and Shirley, plus the others have been trying to call ya all night and then all morning."

"We didn't want to be disturbed."

Sounding somewhat relieved, Chibodee said, "I take it that the we means you and Rain."

"Why?" Domon said sounding disgusted again. "Are the news stations saying we broke up?"

Trying to lighten the mood, the boxer said, "It depends on what station you watch." After only hearing a disturbed grunt from Domon, Chibodee calmly admitted, "They're saying all kinds of crap."

"So you saw what happened to Burning Gundam yesterday?"

"Only a few hundred times, and the stations also keep showing you leaving the Neo-Japan building yesterday…uh, by yourself."

Lowering his voice, Domon said, "I…I was upset. I didn't expect to use the Burning Finger on myself, you know."

Knowing it was best not to go into that, Chibodee actually sounded very concerned as he said, "So you and Rain are okay?"

Looking up the stairs to make sure that his wife wasn't walking down yet, Domon said, "I got stupid for awhile and lost it, but we're fine."

"I figured you blew up and got stupid." Under his breath, old Chib added, "Poor Rain."

"Look, I feel bad enough," Domon said as he remembered the hurt look on his wife's face when he had blown up on her.

"Shirley's really been worried about her."

"Well tell Shirley that she doesn't have to worry about my marriage, no matter what the damn press might be saying."

"No. She's not worried about you and Rain that way," Chibodee said. "Shoot. We knew you'd go crawling back to your wife. You're pathetic without her."

"Thanks," Domon said sounding insulted, even though he knew Chibodee was right.

"Shirley's worried because Rain's head mechanic…"

"She thinks Rain's blaming herself for everything too, doesn't she?" Domon asked.

"Yeah."

Lowering his voice, Domon said, "I've told her over and over that it wasn't her fault."

"So…why don't you and your sweet wife come here to get her mind off of things? You two can relax in my hot tub."

Rather than acting as if the boxer was crazy, Domon couldn't stop himself from smiling as he admitted, "I wish we could."

"Then just jump on a plane and come on. I'd love to watch you and Rain get naked together in my huge, indoor hot tub."

"Shut-up!"

Laughing, Chibodee added, "And you know my son would love to see that daughter of yours."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rain still hadn't turned on the TV but she wasn't surprised when Domon told her of the reporters outside of his father's house. "I was wondering why the press wasn't here," she said calmly while looking out of a window downstairs, the same one Kin had spied through the night before.

While hooking his cloak around himself, Domon said, "I've been told that they're afraid of me."

Sounding a bit too serious to him, Rain said, "You can be intimidating, Domon." Upon turning to Domon and seeing the disappointed look on his face, it was obvious that he had misunderstood her; that the yelling he had done the night before and regretted – had started to haunt him once again. Walking over to him to elaborate on what she had meant, Rain said, "_You_ don't intimidate _me_, though you can make me extremely mad at times." Seeing that the muscles in his face seemed to relax, she added, "You intimidate the reporters because they know that just one of you can fight numbers of them."

"They think I won't lose control of my temper because of Kohana being there."

"Yes," Rain said really not in the mood to deal with the press. "I'm sure they think it will be more dramatic to bring our daughter into all of this."

"I won't let them near her," Domon said very seriously.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

By the time Domon and Rain made it to Domon's father's house, the crowd of the press had grown larger.

However, there and helping by making the crowd back off as Domon and Rain made their way out of their corelander, was Kin."

Glad for the kid's help, Domon nodded a smile of thanks to him.

Acting as if he really cared for Domon's well being, Kin nodded his head as if to say that it was no problem. "Follow me," he then said very seriously, ready to lead the Kasshu's to the front door of the house.

Quite impressed with Kin's help herself, Rain smiled her thank you as well as her husband put his arm protectively around her waist and held her close to his side.

As they began to walk, Domon glared back at the reporters and that glare was very intimidating indeed. Many backed out of the way before Kin even had to act like he really wanted them to do so.

As the cameras continuously flashed, it was strange to only hear some whispering from the reporters. However, one finally got brave enough, even in front of the Champion Gundam fighter and started with the questions. The tall man dressed in a black suit, who had a young man snapping pictures for him asked, "You both are still together? We were under the impression that your marriage was ruined."

Though his blood started to boil, Domon remembered what his father had told him to tell Rain about ignoring the reporters.

Meanwhile, Kin shot the reporter a mean look that he was glad Domon and Rain had both caught.

"Rain," a female reported called out from the back of the crowd not close enough to Domon to be scared of him, "What did you do to Burning Gundam?"

Not answering, and luckily already to the door, Domon and Rain walked through as Kin held it open.

Once inside, Domon shook Kin's hand and said, "Thanks for the help."

"Yes," Rain agreed. "Thank you."

Forcing himself not to fall under the spell of her blue eyes in front of Domon, Kin then quickly walked over to the window as if to see what else might be happening outside.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Kohana cried out happily as her little legs ran her over to them.

Domon was about to take his little one into his arms, but his wife beat him.

Holding her baby close, Rain's eyes closed as she hugged her. "My little Kohana."

Standing next to them, Domon kissed the top of Kohana's head, which made her turn to look at him with quite a big smile on her face. Smiling back at his child, he asked, "Have you and grand-pa been playing?"

Giggling, Kohana shook her head yes.

Domon looked into her laughing eyes that were the same color as his and said, "Rain. I swear she still reminds me so much of you when you were a child."

Before Rain could insist that Kohana looked more like him, Dr. Kasshu said, "I must agree. I see my son in Kohana, but her features and even her little personality resemble you so much, Rain. Though she runs around with that little red cloak, many times I can tell even though she's a young child, that she's got patience like her mother. My guess is that she will be very understanding like you, Rain."

Because Rain looked like she didn't seem to know what to say, Domon smiled as he said to her, "That was a complement, Rain."

Already knowing that, Rain's eyes moved to her child's as she said, "Thank you."

Going into his memories of Domon and Rain as children once again, Dr. Kasshu said, "Countless times I can remember you two playing together, even at Kohana's age."

Trying to remember that age, Domon said, "I think I can remember playing with Rain as far back as three or four."

Rain realized that he had even been loyal to her back then. Smiling now herself, she said, "I can remember when Domon used to beat up the boys who were mean to me."

"Yeah," Domon said also remembering. "That was fun. Those jerks."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later the Kasshu men were sitting in the Living room on the black sofas while Rain and Kohana were both on the floor playing with some blocks. Kin had been standing guard by the window pretending to be watching over things outside.

After a good long while of being at his father's house, Domon soon insisted to his wife that it was time for them to go to the Neo-Japan building. There was no reason to wait any longer, especially since the reporters outside weren't going to leave. In a serious voice, Domon said, "Rain. It's time to face the Japanese officials."

"Yes," she agreed watching Kohana stack her colorful blocks as high as she possibly could.

"And, Rain," Dr. Kasshu said, "I'm not going to my office today."

Easily catching on to that he was trying to say - that he wouldn't mind his grand-daughter staying with him a little longer, Rain said, "It's just that I hate to keep asking you to watch her."

"Dear, I could never spend too much time with my grand-daughter," he replied. "She makes me concentrate more on the happier things in my life."

Domon didn't say anything, knowing his father still missed his mother tremendously, and that Kohana helped ease that pain. "You know, Rain," Domon said putting his hand on her shoulder as he leaned off of the sofa. "I think it would be better for Kohana to stay here."

Turning to her husband, Rain looked into his eyes and said, "You're really worried about what's waiting for us at the Neo-Japan building, aren't you?"

"No," he said not looking afraid at all. "I just think there will be a lot of…tension to deal with."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When Domon and Rain stepped out of the house, the reporters were braver than before. Once again following behind Kin, Domon made sure that he held his wife close against his side.

A woman journalist with long, dark hair shot out the first question. "Domon, where were you last night before you finally went home to your wife? Rain. Don't you want to know?"

However, Domon and Rain didn't even acknowledge the questions. More and more came but the two continued to do pretty well at ignoring them.

"Domon Kasshu," the man in the black suit, the one who had questioned them earlier, exclaimed. Suddenly he exclaimed even louder. "Has your wife disappointed you as your head mechanic as much as she disappointed all of us?"

That did it. Domon stopped in his tracks. As his blood began to boil, a rage grew inside of him since that was the last thing he would ever want her to think ever again. Turning his head right to one news station's camera, he said slowly as if it would make everyone not doubt what he was saying, "I am _not_ disappointed in my wife. What happened wasn't her fault."

However, the man continued with his questions, wanting to be the only reporter to get the King of Hearts to speak even more. "Then whose fault was it? Can you not fight anymore?"

Feeling his wife tighten her arm around his waist, Domon knew she was trying to remind him that they should ignore the man. Forcing himself to follow behind Kin once again, Domon and Rain started to move as he thought, _Rain's right. We just need to get out of here._

Seeing that the fighter had made his way to leave once again, the man reporter said to him, "Surely the failure of Burning gundam was caused by your incompetent wife."

That really did it. Though Rain tried to stop her husband by pleading with him that they should just leave, he instead released her and then grabbed the reporter by his neck and literally lifted him off the ground. No one was going to talk about Rain like that.

Kin ate it up, thinking that everyone was going to think Domon was acting as an animal. _These reporters are not fighters._

Rain couldn't tell if Domon was going to punch the guy in his stomach or face, but _she_ easily recognized his moves when he was about to strike. Grabbing his arm, she was in a panic as she said, "Domon please! Just let him go!"

Upon hearing how nervous she sounded, Domon was reminded of how upset she had also sounded just before their argument the day before. Though not nice enough to put the man reporter down, Domon dropped him to the ground.

Rain was relieved when her husband looked at her to hear what she was going to say. While pushing a brown lock of her hair out of her eyes, she whispered to him, "Domon. They want you to get upset so they can film it all. Let's just go before you do something that Kohana might see."

"Yes. Go," Kin said hoping the damage had already been done as he continued to pretend to be a friend now to the King of Hearts. "I'll make sure everything's okay here, and then I'll meet you at the government building."

"Thank you, Kin," Domon said meaning it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once to the building, Domon and Rain saw that there was a crew cleaning up the mess that Burning Gundam had made the day before. The gundam itself had already been moved, and they both silently guessed back into the warehouse. Neither said a thing as they started to walk towards the doors of the building, hand in hand. Domon was ready to bite off anyone's head who would fault Rain for what had gone wrong.

All of the officials became quiet as the Kasshus made their way inside, while some officials ran off to let Karato know that the Neo-Japan Gundam team had shown up.

Commissioner Karato had already calmed down since the day before. And though he hated all of the Shuffle Alliance Reunions that Domon and Rain attended every other month or so, _he _couldn't bring himself to ignore all that the young couple had done together for Neo-Japan. They had won the 13th Gundam fight and had chosen on their own to fight in the 14th. However, he still had to inform the team what some officials thought had happened.

As Domon and Rain were walking down the hall, the commissioner suddenly appeared before them, and the two stopped walking when they saw him.

"Domon, Rain," he said very seriously while nodding his head to them. "Can you please come into my office?" Not even waiting for an answer, Karato then turned around and headed there.

The couple looked at one another first then followed behind.

Once in the dark office, Karato stood behind his desk while Domon and Rain sat in the two chairs in front of it.

Before the commissioner could even speak, Domon said, "What are they saying?"

Folding his arms while letting out a deep breath, Karato said, "Some of the officials think that Burning Gundam was sabotaged."

Domon couldn't deny that he had wondered if someone had managed to mess with the gundam. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Sabotaged by who?"

Bracing himself for Domon's temper, Karato said, "Some think Rain did."

Not actually sounding mad because he was too shocked, Domon asked, "Do you mean to tell me that some people think that Rain purposely damaged Burning Gundam?"

Rain herself was shocked that anyone would think she'd intentionally do something so wrong. "How dare them," she said unhappily.

"Rain," Karato said, while also shaking his head no. "I don't think you did." He had always felt lucky to have someone like Rain on their side. She was smart, understanding, yet tough enough to be Domon Kasshu's partner. "However, some of the officials really think you did."

While Rain controlled her tempter, Domon didn't know quite how to feel. On one hand, he was glad that Rain wasn't being accused of accidentally screwing up so badly, but on the other hand, how could anyone think Rain would purposely arrange for Burning Gundam to fail?

Temper under control, and now looking a bit confused, Rain asked, "And why do they think I would want to destroy Burning Gundam? Domon could have been seriously hurt yesterday, and I would never want that."

"Actually," Commissioner Karato said sitting down in his chair, glad that Domon hadn't pounced on him, "Rain, it's because of your husband that they think you sabotaged the gundam."

"What?" both Domon and Rain asked at the same time as if that was the craziest thing they had ever heard.

Looking at Domon, the commissioner said, "Some think that Rain wants you out of the gundam fight completely because she wants you just as her husband and a father to Kohana - that it's foolish for you to possibly hurt yourself for Neo-Japan when you both already have everything you need."

Defending herself, Rain said, "And again…if that were true, then why would I take the chance of Domon getting hurt yesterday?"

"Yes," Domon said remembering how out of control Burning Gundam had been. "That makes no sense." If there was one thing Domon knew, it was that his doctor wife would never want to see him hurt especially because of something she did.

"You know what?" Rain suddenly said while sounding calm once again. "It doesn't matter."

"What?" both Domon and Karato asked in unison.

"What they think I did doesn't matter."

"Rain," Domon said, his eyes wide, "I don't want them falsely accusing you of something."

"It's okay, Domon," she said knowing she should just say what she had been thinking about doing all morning. Looking at their commissioner, she said, "I…I would like to resign from the team anyway."

"What!" Domon exclaimed, not liking that at all. "What are you doing, Rain?"

Letting out a deep breath, Karato said, "It might be the best thing to do for now."

Domon's rage made him stand up as he said very loudly, "What is wrong with you two?"

"No, Domon," Karato said standing up as well. "I'm on your side. I really don't want Rain to resign, but for her own good she probably should - for at least a little while."

Upon opening the door and seeing how upset everyone looked, Kin asked, "What is going on?"

Looking at who he really thought was his friend, Domon sounded disgusted as he said, "My wife wants to quit the team and our commissioner is okay with that."

Kin had to stop a smile from coming onto his face. _Wouldn't it be great if Rain quit and then Domon did the same?_

Meanwhile, Rain felt a bit let down since Karato was going to just let her resign so easily. Obviously he was disappointed in her.

"Listen to me, Domon," Karato said hating what was going on. "Didn't you hear what I said? It's for Rain's own good. Look at this letter one of the officials brought to me today." He then opened his desk drawer and pulled a sheet of white paper out.

As Domon grabbed the letter out of Karato's hand, the commissioner suddenly felt his heart drop at the sudden thought of Kin possibly being the one who had written it.

Domon read the letter to himself, which said:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Domon Kasshu should not be Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter any longer. If you do not get rid of him as Neo-Japan's fighter, I will go after his weakness to make him want to quit. _

_Sincerely,_

_After all of these years, still tired of the Domon Kasshu_

Since Domon looked like he couldn't believe or make sense out of what he read, Kin asked, "Can I see it?"

Karato wanted to pull Kin into another room to talk alone with him, but Domon had already given him the letter while Rain was still wondering what it said.

Just after Kin read it to himself, he fought back yet another smile. _This is getting too good, _he thought, _but I wonder who wrote this letter. I didn't._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Thanks to the following for your reviews. Your reviews were short but sweet, and very much appreciated. I love that you let me know that you're reading and enjoying my writing. Thanks from the bottom of my heart: **Rising Gundam2004, Rainybear08, Blvd, Erica 6060, Hellboy, Mollie Star, Cat and Henry, Starangel100890, Sexybtch, Three evils, Secretperson-ShadowLiger, **and **xxmoonlightangelxx. **_

_My answers to reviews I've gotten since my last post:_

**_Goldangel2-_**_Thanks again for your help in making some things more understandable. I'm still learning so much from you, KSF! And yes, Domon was so horrible to Rain because his ego was hurt. He's lucky he's got such an understanding wife. (I love Rain's character so much.) You're also right about Domon and Rain surviving the Dark Gundam. They really can survive anything after that. I think they really meant it when they both said they would stay together forever. I'll never forget Domon running for Rain after Allenby said she left him. He knew he wanted to catch her so they could start a new life together, one where they acted on their loving feelings for each other. Ooh…sorry. I just love talking anime with you! Keep up all of your awesome work!  
_**_Redlion-_**_Hi! Yes Domon is a very stubborn guy at times, and you know only his wife can make him act the opposite from that. And Kin is such a jerk. Thanks for reviewing. I know it's hard for you to find time with that new, beautiful baby of yours! Take care!  
_**_Ryan-_**_Domon's ego being hurt really made him lose it. But luckily he realized without Rain, he'd really lose it. And I loved your idea about Dr. Kasshu. And poor Kin. He just doesn't get that Domon and Rain are very loyal to each other - ever since they were children.  
_**_BlackJokerLady-_**_Again I enjoyed your review-thanks! And believe or not, I've already gotten into bed with my husband while I was mad at him. I just faced the other way – lol! But really – mornings usually bring a better outlook on things, and you're glad that you were together in the same bed - I guess because you're showing the person in your life that you still want to be with them, though you both totally disagreed on something. And yes writing about Kohana does remind me of my girls when they were very little. It's unbelievable how much you fall in love with your baby, and what you'll do to keep him or her safe. Have fun and be careful with your driver's education class. I still love to drive.  
_**_Here4theParty-_**_Kin's getting on my nerves too, believe me. And I almost left you hanging in the last chapter but decided not to because I'm not the best at updating lately. Thanks for your review!  
_**_Agehron-_**_Wow! What a comparison. I'm so touched. Thanks!  
_**_Cuz I Can-_**_I'm so glad you didn't mind me sounding different. Also, I hope you had the happiest Birthday, the best! Thank you very much.  
_**_Kairiyuna14-_**_I know what you meant about starting to hate Domon in the chapter before the one above. His ego had been hurt and he just flew off the handle. Luckily he realized that Rain means more to him than anything. Ever notice that sometimes when some people are really mad about something that they say things that they really don't mean? They're just so upset and don't care what's flying out of their mouths. Hopefully they learn to start thinking first before they speak. That's what happened to Domon before he came to his senses. Also, he didn't expect Rain to show up back home so soon. The beyond upset man really just needed some time to cool down. And I think I almost cried while I was writing how Rain felt myself. I can't thank you enough for your review. I loved reading just what you thought and how it made you feel. Really…thank you.  
_**_Angel's Warmth-_**_Don't worry. Nothing can break up a couple like Domon and Rain. Not even Kin. In real life I've seen quite a few couples stay together through much worse things. Also, Domon and Rain have been through too much already with the Dark Gundam. I loved that you called the ending of the chapter before the one above, beautiful. I was touched again. And you were right - that quarrel only made Domon and Rain's love even stronger for each other. Thank you for such a wonderful review. I really loved it.  
_**_Starlight4evah-_**_Wow! Thank you so much. I love romance novels. I'm glad you felt like you were reading one during the emotional chapter before the one above. Thanks!  
_**_Gravaja Umbros-_**_Thank you so much for the awesome! Each time someone says something nice about what I wrote – it makes me feel so good. And I know what you mean about the chapter before the one above being emotional, and I just had to make them make up rather than make you wait. I'm pretty sure the other Shuffles will be there when Domon takes Kin and whoever else down. I cracked up when you said you want Domon to do the most beating on Kin. I know what you mean-lol! Thank you for being so understanding about my updating. Also – I loved and appreciated your review, thanks!  
_**_Magcat-_**_I don't know if Kin would know what true love is even if it bit him in the a…-lol! Don't worry, Domon and Rain have something that no one or nothing can break apart. I enjoyed your review. Thank you!  
_**_SoCalGirl5590-_**_I wanted to slap Domon myself in the chapter before the one above. Don't worry though, Domon is much more mature now. He just really lost it because deep down he knew Rain had told him he shouldn't have gotten into Burning Gundam that day; that something was wrong, but he didn't listen. He should have looked into the mirror and yelled at himself. Thanks for your wonderful review, and I truly hope you have a great summer - without school!  
_**_Momijigirl's Twin-_**_Thanks for all of your reviews, and Kin's getting on my nerves too. And you wouldn't believe the ideas I already have for Chaz and Kohana.  
_**_Gemini-_**_What can I say but that your review put such a big smile on my face. It sounds like Kin should fear you more than Domon-lol! And you are really too kind to me. But it's nice to know that you have really gotten into what I have written. I really cracked up when you said I should write a book on … making love. I sat there and smiled, and after I thought that I kind of wish I could get a book published on the subject. I think I'd be pretty good at it-lol! I hate how most think after you're married a little while, that making love stops. It doesn't. At least not for every married couple. After years it can get better and better and make you feel closer and closer, though there's more to a relationship than just making love. I'm not writing bull at all when I write about Domon and Rain's love life, or trying to make them sound like…sex maniacs. If you're doing things right, making love never gets old between you and the one you love. And…I write from experience. Remember the advice Rain received from the old woman in this fic? My mother gave me that advice. Anyhow - I've been married to the same man for almost sixteen years now, and we've stayed together through all of the hard things that have happened in our lives so far. Yes at times we've wanted to…strangle each other-lol! A marriage can be hard work, but it can also be easy if you both give and take and… just shut up sometimes and not take each other for granted. It seems in shows on TV, most of those writers only like to focus on the negative and make characters sleep with so many different people like it's nothing – and I can't stand that. Making love to the right person is so much better than what you'll see on TV or some of the stuff you might read. I could tell you a million things right now, but I think I better stop typing now-lol! Congratulations on turning eighteen. I wish I knew more on scholarships for you, but I am pretty sure you can look them up on the internet and find one that pertains to you. And I haven't visited the Big O section in awhile-sorry. Thanks for such a happy review! I hope you didn't mind me rattling on and on._

**_NOTE: _**_Some of you might wish I would shut up about this, but my sister's getting married towards the end of THIS month! I'm going to be crazy busy! I guess it's easy to share these things with you all because you take the time to read my work, something I really pour so much of my feelings into, which makes me feel like you kind of know me a bit. I guess my author's notes here are kind of the live journal I don't have. I hope you all liked the last chapter. It drove me kind of crazy!_

_Take care, Jen_


	7. Who Wrote It?

**CHAPTER 6: Who Wrote It?**

"What is going on?" Rain demanded as she watched Kin read to himself the letter Domon had handed him, which said:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Domon Kasshu should not be Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter any longer. If you do not get rid of him as Neo-Japan's fighter, I will go after his weakness to make him want to quit._

_Sincerely,_

_After all of these years, still tired of Domon Kasshu_

Both Kin and Commissioner Karato looked at Domon as if he should be the one to answer his wife, but Domon's eyebrows only moved together as the expression on his face showed confusion. _Go after…my weakness? _Domon remained silent as he thought harder on what that meant. _I could only become weak without… _His eyes then moved and focused on his wife. He suddenly remembered his very last year training with Master Asia - when he felt that fighting was everything; that a woman didn't seem necessary in his life. To him at that time there wasn't much to lose but maybe his life, but now he knew he had so much. Now he was accustomed to one special woman always being there, one who gave him her love even when he didn't think he deserved it.

Seeing that her husband looked somewhat disturbed while he stood speechless watching her, Rain calmed down a bit and walked to Kin then said, "May I see the letter please?"

Thoroughly enjoying what was happening but forcing himself to hide it, Kin acted as if he had no choice but to give the mechanic/doctor the letter, and did so.

After reading the threat to herself, Rain lifted her blue eyes to find her husband's brown, worried ones still on her. "Domon," she said calmly, being strong for him. "Why are you worried about this? _You_ have no weakness. _You _fought against the Dark Gundam."

Surprised that she didn't get it, or maybe just didn't want to believe it, Domon said very seriously. "Rain. You know there is something that would stop me from fighting." _I almost quit before because of it, _he thought as he recalled the argument that he and she had after the old man Gaho tried to kidnap her when she was pregnant. Domon was ready to stop fighting for Neo-Japan right there and then so there'd be no negative focus on her.

Becoming upset because she didn't want to be the cause of him not fighting since she knew he truly enjoyed expressing himself that way, Rain said with determination in her voice, "I don't care what that letter says. Nothing should make you quit, not even me resigning." She still felt badly enough over being the cause of Burning Gundam making Domon look so badly the day before. She didn't also want to be the cause of him resigning.

The thought of his wife not being on the team any longer; not being his gundam partner because she, on her own, had decided to quit, made Domon forget for a second the danger she could be in. They had been just about inseparable this day and not once did she mention to him that she was going to resign.

Seeing that Domon needed to be reminded that Rain could be in real danger, Kin said very seriously, "Domon. I think you know what you have to do." Walking closer to the King of Hearts and whispering so that Rain couldn't hear, Kin added, "Would you be able to continue fighting for Neo-Japan if something happened to the…love of your life?"

The letter appeared back in Domon's mind as Rain attempted to move closer to him while wishing she had heard what Kin had said, but Commissioner Karato beat her to the gundam fighter.

The Commissioner's heart pounded as he stared back at his nephew and he became furious at Kin for writing the letter. "Domon, listen to no one but me. You must fight for Neo-Japan for the 14th Tournament. I should not have mentioned the letter."

Forgetting about what Kin could have said, Rain said, "Our Commissioner is right, Domon. You have been looking forward to the next Gundam fight unlike the 13th, and only you should pilot Burning Gundam."

"Rain," Domon said sounding a bit irritated as he ignored the two men in the room with them. "I have no choice but to quit." Rain began to shake her head no, but Domon calmed down and placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "This person who wrote the letter said he'd go after my weakness if I don't quit. Rain, don't you see? _You _are my weakness."

It still floored her that this strong man could possibly be brought down on his knees because of her, or rather the lack of her; that losing her would hurt him like nothing else could. And though deep down it touched her down to her soul that she meant so much to the overly, strong fighter, she said, "Domon, nothing will happen to me."

"Rain," he said in a low voice, "I thought real hard on something last night on my way back to you. Kin may be right about me now being too…civilized. Maybe I am, but I want everything in my life to remain the same." _I can't live without you, Rain. _He knew that if she wouldn't have been home when he returned the night before to apologize, he would have searched every end of the earth for her even if it meant not being back in time for something like the 14th tournament.

Before Rain could tell her husband that no matter what he couldn't give up what he loved - fighting, Kin was heard clearing his throat. Wanting to make up Domon's mind, he said, "Don't forget, Domon. Besides going after Rain, this person could go after your daughter."

As Rain's eyes widened, Domon glared back at Kin. The King of Hearts had already thought of the danger his daughter could be in as well as his wife, but hadn't said it yet since he wasn't ready to alarm Rain. He knew she was already thinking a bit off the wall since she had decided to resign.

Watching the three young people talking as if he wasn't even there, the commissioner felt as if everything was getting totally out of his control. Two days ago he was so sure that Domon would win the next Gundam fight. This morning as well he had still thought that - even after the failure of Burning Gundam the day before. But now the commissioner knew that the King of Hearts; Domon Kasshu, was going to do anything and everything to keep the females in his life safe, even if that meant walking away from Neo-Japan after training for almost four straight years as its pilot. _And why? _Karato thought angrily, _All because of Kin! _Karato began to feel outraged - in fact angrier than he ever felt before since he was convinced that Kin was behind the threatening letter. For the first time in the commissioner's life, he felt as if _he_ could strike another man. And that man was blood related - his nephew.

Kin knew his uncle was upset with him but simply didn't care. The young kid wanted Domon Kasshu gone just as much as he suspected the person who wrote the letter did.

Sounding upset, Karato looked at the couple staring at one another and said, "Domon, we can protect Rain." _Especially since there is no one to actually protect her from._ _The letter is a fake. _"The officials can protect your family."

Staring into her husband's eyes, Rain's hands lifted and rested on his chest as she whispered to him; a part of her wishing the other two men weren't there listening, "I know you need me. I need you, but we can't let this person who wrote the letter rule our lives."

Hearing that was enough to make Kin lose it. He didn't want Rain to talk Domon into remaining a gundam fighter. Wanting to be Neo-Japan's fighter so badly, Kin cut in and said, "Domon. I'm pretty sure that you don't want your wife hurt."

Yelling at Kin, Karato exclaimed, "We will not let anyone hurt her!" _I'm so tempted to tell Domon that you wrote the letter and how much you really hate him, Kin, but you being my nephew is stopping me. Can't you at least be quiet for me!_

"Domon, with all that happened yesterday," Rain said while wishing with all of her heart that it hadn't, "The letter was obviously just a sick joke."

Releasing his wife's shoulders and letting her hands slip off of him as he slowly pulled away, Domon walked across the room and folded his arms as if he had to think some more. After a silent minute or so, he turned back to look at his wife and said, "I just can't take the chance, Rain. Someone else will have to fight the 14th Gundam Fight for Neo-Japan."

"No!" Karato belted out hating what his nephew appeared to be getting away with. "Domon, you will fight and I will see to it that Rain is protected!" But suddenly he couldn't say anymore because of a pain that made him feel as if he couldn't breathe.

Noticing that he was sweating profusely as well, Rain asked, "Commissioner Karato, are you feeling okay?"

Placing both of his hands on his chest, he said slowly, "I'm…I'm finding it hard to breathe."

In her doctor mode and wishing she had medication with her, Rain said to Domon and Kin, "Alert the other officials that the commissioner has to get to the hospital immediately!"

Though he didn't doubt she was right, Domon asked, "Why, Rain?"

"He could be having a heart attack."

Kin himself actually headed to the door and called out for help.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later at the hospital, Domon, Rain, Kin and some high ranking Japanese officials waited in the waiting room for a doctor to come out of the emergency room where their commissioner was being worked on. They all sat in silence while the Japanese officials glared at both Domon and Rain. Apparently the officials were still very upset over Burning Gundam's failure, even more so than what just happened to their commissioner.

Eventually the doctor appeared before them and confirmed that Rain had been right; that Commissioner Karato had a heart attack. Before walking away, the doctor said that Karato would be fine in time. But till then, the commissioner needed a break from his position for Neo-Japan for at least a little while or his health would be in great danger once again.

Since they weren't immediate family members and knew he needed rest, Domon and Rain decided to let their commissioner remain sleeping; both just glad that he was alive. While the Kasshu couple walked through the hospital side by side to leave, Domon said while continuing to look forward, "I think I will remain Neo-Japan's fighter."

Rain turned her head to look at her husband, took his hand and then squeezed it to let him know that she was pleased with his decision.

Looking back at his wife, Domon squeezed her hand back and said very seriously, "I've gone over and over in my head what happened in Karato's office since we've been here. Just before he had that heart attack, it was as if he realized…no, that he knew without a doubt, that the letter was nothing to worry about. And because of what he's been through, I'm going to honor his wishes and remain Neo-Japan's fighter." _Besides, I have a backup plan._

As Rain gave her husband a pleased smile, Kin was soon heard calling their names from behind.

Stopping, both Domon and she turned to him with questioning looks on their faces.

"Domon, I have something to ask you," Kin said so seriously.

Seeing that Kin seemed to be nervous about something, Domon said, "Go ahead, Kin."

"I know you're already training me, but would you consider training _me_ to be Neo-Japan's pilot for the 14th Tournament?"

With a sly smile, Domon said, "That won't be necessary," then turned around from the younger man and walked away with Rain at his side.

"You're still going to fight for Neo-Japan!" Kin exclaimed behind them, sounding very disappointed rather than just surprised.

As Domon and his wife continued to walk away, Rain turned her head to Kin and said, "Domon should fight. He is the King of Hearts after all."

Enraged that his chances of being Neo-Japan's pilot seemed to end so quickly, Kin was about to pout but was interrupted by a high ranking Japanese Official's voice.

"Domon Kasshu," the official who was standing in between two others, said, "We would like to speak to you, and to you only."

Before walking over to the officials, Domon looked at his wife as if to make sure that she was okay with the officials only wanting to speak to him, and saw her nod that she understood.

She knew the officials were still disappointed in her but what mattered most to her right now was Domon remaining their fighter. She didn't want to be a source of another problem for him.

As Domon walked over to the officials, Kin saw his chance to try to convince Rain that Domon should resign. In the back of his mind he was also tempted to tell her not to resign so that she could be _his _partner. "Rain," Kin said but saw that she was looking around him at her husband who was now talking to the older Japanese men. "Rain," Kin repeated wanting her full attention.

Finally hearing him, she said, "Uh…yes, Kin."

"You can't let your husband fight the next tournament. Your life could be in danger if he does."

Shaking her head as if the letter was a hoax, Rain said, "We realized that the threat is really nothing to worry about."

_Keep calm, Kin, _he told himself. "Rain, if the letter _is not_ a hoax, you can't protect yourself the way that…Allenby Beardsley can."

Becoming very aggravated once again with Kin, Rain asked, "What does Allenby have to do with any of this?"

_If that letter, which I didn't write, didn't work, then I'll try to get you and Domon furious with each other like I've been trying to do. And I know that Allenby is your friend so how can I put this to make you mad, beautiful Rain. _"Rain, I don't think you're weak. I'm sure your husband has showed you ways to protect yourself, but if Allenby was Domon'swifehe wouldn't have to worry about the person who wrote the letter hurting her. She could very much take care of herself."

Rain knew that much was true and seemed to forget that _she_ had saved Allenby's life once. Looking at Domon who didn't appear to be talking but listening to the officials, Rain actually found herself thinking that if Domon was married to the blue haired fighter that he could do what he loves to do without worrying - fighting. However, after shaking those thoughts from her head, she knew without a doubt that Domon was where he wanted to be; with her. Their love was strong.

Suddenly, the King of Heart's voice was heard saying quite loudly to the officials, "If you want me to remain your fighter, you're not going to talk to my wife. Understand!"

The officials silently nodded back to Domon that they understood, though it was easy to see that they weren't happy about it.

"Domon," Rain said as he neared her. "What's wrong?"

Keeping a stern look on his face, he only wrapped a hand around her elbow and guided her right past Kin to leave the hospital.

"Domon. Talk to me," Rain said when they stepped outside.

In a dry voice, he said, "Right now I just want to pick up Kohana and go home."

Deciding to let him cool down for now and press him later at their house, Rain said nothing else.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next few hours Domon and Rain spent some precious time with their daughter and neither parent brought up the talk that Domon had with the officials in the hospital. Also, luckily the press didn't turn up at their house, which left the Kasshu family with some peace.

That night with her jacket off and barefoot, Rain stood before Kohana's bed watching her sleep so peacefully. Bare foot himself and only wearing his dark green shirt and black pants, Domon walked into the room.

Sensing his presence before he even got to her, Rain whispered, "I can't pull myself away from her. She's so beautiful even when she's asleep."

"Yeah, like you," Domon whispered back as he leaned down and ever so lightly patted his little one's back, while his other hand moved to rest on Rain's lower back.

For the first time Rain couldn't argue that she thought their daughter looked more like Domon. As of recently Kohana was starting to look more and more like a smaller version of her mother even though she had her daddy's hair and eye color. Even her little personality was closer to Rain's.

"She reminds me so much of you when we were kids," Domon said as he allowed his mind to go back to a time when he never worried. "Before I left to train, we had a good childhood together."

Ready to Reminisce, Rain began to see in her mind the two of them playing together when they were so young. Though Rain had been hyper like most children, she was the calmer one between she and her best friend, and their young relationship seemed to just work together perfectly that way. The only time she could really remember Domon being calm back then, or rather scared, was when Kyoji walked with him on his shoulders over the bridge. And after recalling Domon's fights, Rain said, "I have to say that Kohana is much calmer than you were as a child."

"Was I really all that bad?" Domon asked innocently, really knowing that there had never been any boring moments.

"I didn't say you were bad," Rain answered with a smile. "But when we weren't busy playing Chase or Japanese Spies, you were always fighting wildly."

Knowing he had been strong for a young boy, he smiled and said, "Uh…Rain, you were the one screaming from the top of your lungs for me to win those fights."

Embarrassed because it was true, Rain fought to hold in her laughter as she walked out of the room so that she wouldn't wake her daughter. Domon followed behind and once they were in their bedroom, he closed the door and pulled the grinning female up against his chest while giving her a smile back.

With that Rain kissed his lips softly then said, "Thanks for the times you were fighting because you were defending me."

Winking back at her, he said, "It was fun."

"I could always tell you enjoyed it by the grin on your face." But turning serious, she asked, "Remember when you beat up that kid who was five years older than us?"

"Joben."

"Right," Rain answered.

Seeing the larger kid in his head, Domon said, "That fight with him was the only one I really ever regretted."

Surprised, Rain said, "I didn't know you regretted that fight."

Thinking about it with a somewhat gloomy look on his face, Domon said, "That kid's father told me I really embarrassed his son and should have stopped fighting when I realized I was winning. I guess he figured his kid would never live down being beat up by such a younger kid."

"His son shouldn't have started that fight," Rain said remembering the kid yelling things at Domon till he got mad enough to let the older, taller kid have it.

"I guess," Domon said softly. "Back then I really wasn't the one to start the fights. They always came to me."

"That's because each of those boys wanted to be the one to finally beat you," Rain said as Domon fell silent. Seeing his eyes focused on the floor as he obviously fell into deep thought, Rain placed a hand where his scar was on his face and said, "You think you know how Joben felt, don't you?"

Lifting his eyes to hers, Domon asked, "What?"

"You're thinking you know how that kid felt since you were…embarrassed when I let you down yesterday when Burning Gundam failed."

Shaking his head to show he disagreed, Domon moved his hands to hold his wife's beautiful face and said, "Rain, you could never let me down the way you think you did."

To ease his mind because she didn't want him to blame himself for how she was feeling, she said, "I believe you, Domon." _But I am disappointed in myself._

"And Rain," Domon said glad that she said she believed him, "The Neo-Japan officials still want me to fight."

Happy for that, Rain said, "But tell me, Domon. What did the officials tell you in the hospital that made you sound so upset before we left?"

Remembering the officials saying that they wanted to talk to Rain about resigning, Domon released his wife and walked to look out of their bedroom window. Reminding himself to stay calm because the last thing he wanted was a fight like the one they had the day before, Domon turned around and said, "I don't understand why you wouldn't say something to me first about wanting to resign before you told Karato. I'm your husband."

Knowing she'd be upset herself if the shoe was on the other foot, she said, "I'm sorry, Domon. I wasn't sure I wanted to resign till I was in the Commissioner's office. And I didn't expect you to be really upset."

"Why would you think I wouldn't be upset?" Domon asked with confusion on his face. Keeping his voice as calm as he possibly could, he added, "You want me to remain Neo-Japan's fighter, but you don't want to be my partner any more?"

Wrapping her arms around herself as if it had suddenly gotten colder in their bedroom, Rain said, "Domon, I know you still have faith in me as your partner, but I want you to have the best." Watching him shaking his head no as if he thought she was talking nonsense, she added, "Domon, you were upset with me yesterday for a reason."

"Rain," he said guessing he wasn't hiding the irritation in his voice very well, "I was just mad period because I hadn't expected what happened. What do I have to do to prove to you that I have faith in you; that I have faith in us as a team?"

"Domon," Rain said determined to make her point clear. "One of the officials you were talking to, Kano…

"Commissioner Kano for now," Domon said letting her know the official would be the temporary commissioner till Karato was better.

"Okay…Commissioner Kano wanted to talk to me because he wanted to tell me that I'm not wanted. Right?"

"Rain," Domon said walking over to her and then wrapping his hands around her upper arms. "You're Burning Gundam's mechanic and that's final." But then seeing a look on her face that said she didn't agree, he felt frustrated with her and let her go.

A part of Rain still really believed that he needed a better partner.

Seeing the uncertainty on her face, Domon calmed down and said very seriously, "Rain. When you resigned during the 13th Tournament, I was furious with you. _I just about forgot about looking for Allenby._ "I couldn't fight to my full potential without you by my side. Schwartz knew I'd be lost with out you and I was."

Sounding disgusted with herself, Rain began to say, "But yesterday..."

"Forget yesterday," Domon demanded yet without screaming it. "I can't have you thinking I don't believe in you when I do. I believe in myself because you believe in me."

"I'll always believe in you, Domon, whether I'm your partner or not."

"If you honestly believe in me then don't quit on me."

For a good ten seconds that felt like more like a full minute, Rain just stared back at him, then finally said, "Okay. I won't resign."

With that, Domon pulled her to him in his strong arms and kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning Domon woke up even earlier than normally because something just wouldn't let him remain sleeping, and he knew what that was. _Time to get my back up plan started. _

Rain was sound asleep as she lay on her side facing him. After deciding to go downstairs to make a call that she wouldn't hear, Domon leaned to her and brushed her forehead with a kiss. Because of her sweet scent and the feel of her soft skin beneath his lips, he was almost tempted to kiss her awake, but instead forced himself to move away from her. Sitting on the end of the bed, he then pulled up his pants and headed downstairs, but not before checking on his precious daughter; a daughter he still couldn't believe that he had a part in making. She was perfect to him.

Once downstairs and sitting on a chair in the living room, Domon grabbed the phone and began to dial a number.

Upon seeing who was calling, Chibodee Crocket answered by saying, "Japan. It may be the afternoon here in my Neo-America, but isn't it like 3:00 in the morning over there?"

"This couldn't wait," Domon answered sounding very serious.

"Well I know it's not time for a reunion since we just had one, so what's up?"

"Karato had a heart attack."

"Yeah, Shirley saw it on the news but she said Karato would be okay."

"Right," After letting out a deep breath, Domon said, "Rain and I were with him when he had it."

"What happened?" Chibodee asked wondering if Domon had been telling the older man off for something.

"He got upset about a letter."

"A letter?" the boxer asked thinking that he had heard wrong.

"Yeah. One that said I shouldn't be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter for the 14th Tournament."

"What," Chibodee said as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Hold on a second."

Suddenly Domon rolled his eyes when he heard Chibobee laughing very hard.

When the boxer got back on the phone, he said, "Sorry. But didn't you win the 13 Tournament for Neo-Japan?"

"Chibodee," Domon said remaining calm. "We don't know who wrote the letter, but I can tell you that it said they'll go after my weakness to make me want to quit."

"Your weakness?" Chibodee asked confused.

"Yeah. What do _you_ think they meant?"

Sounding very serious now himself, the boxer said, "I think the only thing that could hurt you is not having Rain."

"Karato had his heart attack while assuring me that we shouldn't worry about the letter."

Remembering how upset people looked on TV over how badly Domon had recently performed in Burning Gundam, Chibodee said, "Well after what happened with your gundam, it was probably some idiot who doesn't want you and Rain fighting for Neo-Japan anymore."

"Right. But in case not, let the guys know what's going on. I may need you all here soon."

"No problem, Japan. You know we'd be there in a second if we thought Rain was in trouble."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Domon," Chibodee said with forced sweetness in his voice, "I feel so special that you picked me out of our friends to call."

"Shut-up, Chibodee."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later in the Neo-Japan building, one of the high ranking Japanese officials who had been at the hospital stepped into Commissioner Karato's gray office to find the Japanese official, Kano there - sitting behind the desk. "Kano," the official said. "Or should I say Commissioner Kano," he added with a wicked grin as if he was glad to see someone else as the commissioner for now. "I was told that you would like to speak to me."

"Yes, I would," Kano, the temporary commissioner answered. "And by the way, I hope to be taking over Karato's office for awhile."

"I would like that. Katato is getting too soft."

"Yes, I find myself agreeing. I called you in here because I know that you are one of the officials who think that Rain Kasshu sabotaged Burning Gundam just like I do, while Karato totally disagrees with us."

"I cannot allow myself to put anything past Rain Kasshu," the official said. "Her father was capable of worse."

"I don't trust her either. In fact, I really believe that she doesn't want Domon to fight for Neo-Japan any longer. Should something go wrong in a fight, she would never want Kohana to lose her father."

"Yes, I agree. In fact, I think Rain wrote the threatening letter in hopes that her husband would resign on his own."

"Why I never thought of that," Commissioner Kano said quite impressed as he smiled. "You really may be right. She did sabotage our gundam, so I don't find it hard to believe she wrote the letter in hopes that her husband would just quit."

"Luckily Domon has chosen to fight," the official said glad that Rain's little letter didn't work. "We need Domon Kasshu. I know he had nothing to do with the gundam messing up so badly. That was his wife's fault."

"He's remaining our fighter only because he believes the threat was a sick joke. So now that we know he's going to fight for us in the 14th tournament, we need to do something to keep Rain from keeping him from doing so."

"Yes. Something that will actually make Domon want her to resign."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Who wrote the letter? And should everyone be taking it more seriously?_

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been taking longer and longer to update. BTW - My sister's wedding was beautiful if anyone is wondering. Per a couple of e-mails I've gotten, I don't know if I'm allowed to continue to answer reviews here. Please forgive me if you were waiting for a response. I truly appreciate the reviews I've gotten – thanks from the bottom of my heart. As for the chapter above, I'm being a bit tricky. If someone has a question, I don't mind e-mailing an answer. As for the next chapter, Rain's health and right state of mind could be in danger. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Planned Distress From All Directions

_Author's note: I come to you from a different computer, from a different house, from a different city. My updating to this story will probably continue to be slow. There were times I didn't think I'd be able to concentrate enough to write again. The mind's not the same but I have faith. Thank you to those who have e-mailed me with concern over how my family and I are doing. You've helped me. But…you might think I've lost my mind after you read this chapter._

_A change of subject: If anyone is interested in the anime "Big O" - per a reviewer, Ryan, you should check out - _h t t p / w w w . p a r a d i g m - c i t y . c o m .

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ **- This is a summary of the last chapter since it's been awhile: In an anonymous letter to Commissioner Karato, the writer of it said they'd go after Domon's weakness if he didn't quit as Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter. Being that Rain is his weakness, Domon was ready and willing to quit as Neo-Japan's fighter to keep his family safe. It then suddenly dawned on Karato that his nephew, Kin, must have written the threatening letter. The commissioner didn't tell the Kasshus but instead tried to convince Domon and Rain to more or less forget about the letter since he planned on handling Kin himself. Rain wants Domon to continue as the pilot of Burning Gundam because she believes the letter was a hoax and after Karato had his heart attack, Domon now believes that for the most part as well. Meanwhile Commissioner Kano thinks Rain wrote the letter. As for Kin, he still wants to replace Domon as Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter. He doesn't know who wrote the letter and really doesn't care. He just knows that he didn't. 

**Chapter 7: Planned Distress From All Directions **

During the late hours this night in Neo-Japan, most were sleeping, which included the Kasshu family. However, in the government building, there were two officials wide awake discussing the present situation of their gundam team. The current, but temporary commissioner, Commissioner Kano, was pleased with his position even if it came about because of Commissioner Karato's heart attack and his time needed to recover. Over the past few months, Kano had begun to believe that Karato was too soft to be Neo-Japan's commissioner.

Commissioner Kano's short, gray hair shook as he laughed back at something said by the other short, dark haired, and very strong headed Japanese official, Zed. They almost sounded as if they were two immature children as they spit out different; and at times, insane ideas, on ways to make Domon _want _Rain to quit the Neo-Japan Gundam Team. The two officials were quite enjoying themselves this night indeed even though what they were talking about was quite important to each of them.

Suddenly acting serious after all the laughter that had been done this night, Kano said to his official friend across the desk from him, "This is of the up most importance Zed. Keep thinking of a way to get rid of Rain."

Zed lost his smile at now seeing Kano with such a straight face. "I will think of something."

"What would make the King of Hearts want his pretty, little wife off of _our_ gundam team?" Kano said just before going into deep thought.

With a look of disbelief his expression, Zed said, "I still find it hard to believe that the letter that you and I believe Rain wrote didn't make Domon quit."

Letting out a relieved breath, Kano said, "At first Kasshu was ready to quit for his wife's wellbeing. I'm very pleased that Domon now believes the letter was a hoax."

"Yes. He cannot quit," Zed said rolling his eyes as if the thought of Domon quitting was totally ridiculous. "Rain may have done a pretty good job covering herself by acting like she wants her husband to remain our fighter, but the letter she wrote says otherwise. You and I both know that she wants him all to herself. Unfortunately for her, Neo-Japan needs Domon Kasshu more and for as long as possible."

"Okay then," Kano said more than pleased with Zed's attitude. "We need to continue to think of a way for Domon to _want_ Rain off the team before she does convince him to quit in another way."

There was a minute of silence as they each thought hard before Zed finally said, "Let's program Burning Gundam to do something that will embarrass Domon even more than using the Burning Finger on himself had, and of course blame Rain for it."

"Any thoughts in mind?"

"Um," Zed mumbled out loud as yet another smile came to his face. "During another public demonstration, let's make the gundam act foolish; almost like say…a clown would act."

Shaking his head as he fought to hold in the laughter that wanted to come out like it had before, Kano said, "If that wasn't such a…ludicrous idea, I'd say yes. However, Rain is really the only one who can program Burning Gundam to do anything special like that; that is till we find someone to replace her."

"Instead of program, don't you mean Rain is the only one who can make Burning Gundam…screw up as badly as it did?"

"She should have never let her husband have no control over the gundam," Kano said now disgusted all over again.

"Yes. She should understand that Domon is more important as Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter than her husband," Zed said convinced he was right.

"I agree. So what if he's the father of her child. He's Neo Japan's fighter first."

"I hate to be the one to say this," Zed calmly began to admit. "But he's our fighter by choice. He and Rain surely have enough money to live on for the rest of their lives since winning the championship."

"That may be," Kano answered. "However, fighting is a part of Domon Kasshu; a part of the King of Hearts."

"Well unfortunately Rain appears to be an even bigger part of our King of Hearts."

"Yes," Kano said knowing this. Over the last few years he had seen the way Domon continued to watch over his wife. His being protective over her hadn't died down at all, but rather strengthened.

Both feeling as if there was nothing they could do to make Domon want Rain off the team, Zed said, "I guess we can't make the gundam act foolish or say…drunk. We surely wouldn't need all of Neo-Japan thinking that Domon was a alcoholic."

"Wait a minute," Kano said as his face lit up as if Zed had something.

"What?" Zed asked wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "You really want everyone to think that Domon is a drunk?"

"No indeed," Kano answered while shaking his head no. With a smile he added, "But why not make Rain appear that way? Or at least something close. Her qualifications for being the gundam's mechanic would be shot."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In his bedroom with the lights turned low, Kin was supposed to be meditating but instead he couldn't stop thinking of Domon almost resigning because of the letter. For that brief moment Kin had imagined being Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter and Rain as his partner. _Oh…the beautiful Rain as my partner, _he thought. _I would seriously love that. _He seemed to have forgotten that Rain had tried to resign herself.

_Rain acts like she isn't interested in me, but no other female has ever resisted me before. She can't really be in love with Domon Kasshu. Women don't chase after him like they do me. Only the fighter Allenby has, but Domon was helplessly hooked on Rain before he even knew it. Wait a minute, _Kin thought just after an idea popped into his head. _Maybe our…'one woman man' needs some women throwing themselves at him. Rain surely wouldn't like that, but Domon might find that he does._

Kin still believed that a huge fight between Domon and Rain could shake up even the King of Hearts; making him not able to fight as well as normally. He then hoped that Neo-Japan would be disappointed in him and not want him as their fighter any longer.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day Domon and Rain returned to the Neo-Japan Government building trying to act as if it was just a regular day and not one that followed close to the one where Burning Gundam had failed.

Domon continued to train, while Rain tried to diagnosis what had happened to their gundam. Frustrated she wished she could erase everything of their gundam and start all over, but then she knew she'd never have it ready for the 14th tournament.

After walking into her office that afternoon, Domon pulled up a chair next to his wife at her desk after seeing that their daughter was napping across the room. "Did you figure anything out?" he asked of what had made Burning Gundam mess up so badly.

"No," Rain said disappointed as she kept her blue eyes on the computer screen hoping something would come to her.

Putting a hand on his wife's shoulder to let her know he knew she'd figure out what had happened sooner or later, Domon said, "So what's your first plan for recovery?"

"The only thing I can do," Rain said touching a disc that was on the side of her keyboard.

"Your backup?" Domon asked sounding a bit worried while she left her eyes on her screen.

"Don't worry. It's not the latest one. It's from a couple of months ago. It will bring the gundam back to normal at least."

"But that means you've lost all the improvements that you have been working so hard on."

After letting out a deep breath, Rain moved her blue eyes to her husband's brown ones and said, "Those improvements are gone. I wasted so much time."

Turning and pulling her chair to roll her closer to him, Domon teased, "Yeah, wasted time. You could have been in bed with me instead of working on your computer so late all of those nights."

Catching on to him trying to lighten the mood, Rain gave him a soft smile and said, "I guess I'll have to make those nights up to you."

"Yeah…later."

Raising an eyebrow back at him, she jokingly questioned, "That soon?"

"I found something that will help you relax tonight after Kohana's asleep."

"What's that?" Rain questioned.

"A bottle of wine."

"Wine? You didn't buy it but found a bottle of wine?" Rain asked with a confused look on her pretty face.

"Yeah. Believe it or not I found it on our front porch. Who knows how long it's been there."

His words repeated, Rain said, "On our front porch? I wonder how it got there." The Kasshus didn't know that Kin had accidentally left it there after having hopes of enjoying it with Rain when she had been upset with Domon the day the gundam failed.

"Who cares how it got there," Domon said nonchalantly. "Finders, keepers."

"Domon," Rain said as if he wasn't using his head. "We don't know if that wine is safe."

"I checked it," Domon said casually. "It hasn't been opened and it's a regular brand."

Though it wasn't normal for her, the sweet female gave in and said nothing since she was tired of worrying.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night after Rain made sure Kohana was sound asleep, she was ready to meet her husband in their Living room as they had planned. To her surprise, he was a step ahead of his original plan, there waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

Rain stopped at the top when she saw him and then smiled down at him. She loved seeing him in only his pants and dark, green shirt which clung to and showed off his muscular chest. What additionally grabbed her attention was the bottle of wine in one of his hands and the two glasses held by their stems in his other. But nothing held her attention more than the smirk he wore.

Remaining at the top of the stairs, Rain folded her arms and leaned her side against the railing. As she narrowed her eyes on her husband, she said. "Domon Kasshu. Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Knowing she expected him to deny it, he instead said, "Yes I am."

Gasping in surprise, Rain couldn't help but grin herself and then unfold her arms just before beginning to slowly walk down to him. "Great. You obviously think you'll like me better drunk."

Because that was so far from the truth, Domon said, "No. I'd rather you very alert." There was a hint in his voice that he meant especially during their loving. "But for tonight, I just want you to relax, not to be bombed out of your mind."

"Well then," Rain said now very close in front of him while nodding her head towards the sofa, "Lead the way."

Turning towards that direction, Domon walked and then soon sat down on the end of the sofa.

Still standing, Rain watched as he put the glasses down on the coffee table and then how he effortlessly popped the cork. Next he poured the red wine into both glasses; more wine in one than the other. Within seconds, he held the glass with more out to her.

"Figures you'd give me the glass with the most wine."

"Come sit down and relax," he softly demanded tilting his head to the side of him. Just after Rain sat down next to him, he scooted back and moved his arm on the sofa behind her. Tasting the wine first, he said, "Not bad."

"Well it has been a while since I've had some," Rain said just before bringing her glass to her lips.

"And how is it?" Domon asked hoping it was to her satisfaction.

After the taste, Rain settled back against her husband's side and said, "It seems a bit strong though I'm not an expert on wine."

Over the next hour, Domon kept pouring more and more wine for Rain, insisting that she drink as he pretended to be having just as many glasses. He wanted to stay totally alert on the sight before him of a tipsy, giggly, Rain. _She deserves to have no worries for a little while, _he thought. She looked as if there was nothing else going on in the world as she rambled on about unimportant things.

"You're really feeling good, aren't you?" Domon asked with a smile.

Leaning closer to him to answer, Rain put a hand on his chest as she smiled and said, "I'm feeling…a bit strange."

Domon looked down at himself after feeling her spill some of her wine on to him.

Rain then suddenly laughed as if it was just the funniest thing. Slowly she then pulled away from him to place her glass on the coffee table.

Because she leaned a bit too far, Domon's fast reflexes made him quick enough to grab her by her upper arm before she could possibly slip off of the sofa, which Rain didn't even seem to notice. With a smirk while shaking his head at her, Domon said, "I don't know how you didn't drop that glass."

Because she had only been concentrating on one thing at the moment, she mumbled, "I need to clean your shirt."

"Forget it," Domon said not surprised this side of her could come out even in the state of mind she was in.

However, Rain was quickly forgetting about cleaning her husband's shirt because of the scent of him as she leaned oh so close to him so that she could attempt to remove the stain. Easily his scent took her into that world that only the two of them shared with each other.

Watching her staring at him so seriously, Domon's eyebrows moved together as he innocently questioned, "What?"

Not answering, Rain continued to just stare as she took in every detail of him. Her eyes already on his face slowly moved from his high cheek bones, to his scar and then over his pointy nose. Next they moved to his forehead where the red sash was tied. _I have to take that off, _she thought for no particular reason.

Domon simply relaxed and decided to let her do to him what she wanted. Seconds later he felt his hair fall onto the sides of his face since Rain decided to slip the red sash up from off of his head before carelessly tossing it behind her.

Smiling some more, Rain began to somewhat clumsily push his hair out of his face as she began to stare deeply into his brown eyes. Once her eyes moved to his lips, the desire she felt became obvious on her face and then she soon let her eyes move down over the rest of the man she decided she had to have once again.

After seeing that old, familiar look in her eyes, Domon proudly thought, _She wants me._

In a demanding voice, she suddenly and simply said, "Off."

With a self-satisfied smile, Domon quickly pulled his green shirt up and then off.

Quite pleased at what she saw though her vision was slightly off, Domon was surprised when he received an uncharacteristic growl of approval from his wife. His response was only saying her name softly.

"Shhh," she demanded with a straight face, but then laughed as she pushed him all the way down on the sofa.

"You just want me to lay here and be quiet?" he asked really not minding.

While slowly shaking her head yes, Rain moved herself over him. Surprising him again, she took each of his hands in her own and pushed them down on the sofa; one on each side of his head.

Not minding his position, he continued to _let _her have him pinned down under her.

Smiling back at him, she then lowered her lips close to his and began to kiss him.

Once again, Domon was not about to stop her as she deepened the kiss; the taste of wine there.

After some very heavy kissing, Rain lips left Domon's; leaving him feeling just about breathless. He felt even more so when she began to slowly kiss him down under his jaw; his hands still held down under hers. Domon took in every soft kiss she planted on him and as she got lower and lower down his neck, he hoped with all of his might that the alcohol in her system wouldn't make her suddenly pass out before she finished what she had planned for him. His eyes now closed, Domon unconsciously whispered, "Rain…"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Rain woke up with a terrific head ache. Trying to ignore the pounding in her head, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was 9:30 and normally at this time she already had Kohana up and dressed and they were at work.

Before she could panic too much, Rain spotted something taped to the closed bedroom door. Carefully she began to lift herself from the bed and that's when she saw that she was wearing Domon's green T-shirt. _I don't remember putting this on, _she thought. _In fact, I don't remember much from last night._

Upon moving in front of the door with her hand on her forehead, she saw a note from her husband letting her know that he knew she wouldn't be feeling well so he brought Kohana to his father sincethe doctor wasn't working that day.

_Great. I must have obviously appeared not to be in good enough shape to take care of my own daughter. _Her head pounding harder, Rain remembered the time she had given Domon the preventative hangover pill during their reunion in New Orleans. _I should have taken one last night before having the wine. But I only intended on having a little._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the Neo-Japan building, Kin watched as Domon was parking his corelander. Karato's nephew knew that Domon and Rain had been showing up to work together as of lately. Though he wasn't happy to see Domon, Kin was always happy to let his eyes admire Rain's figure when she exited the corelander. To his disappointment, he saw that Domon was alone but then again, he knew that could mean the couple had been in a fight. Pretending to be Domon's friend once again, Kin met him just after he entered into the building. The younger man was about to ask where Rain was but caught himself and instead asked, "Where's the rest of your family Domon?"

Domon couldn't help but grin as he pulled Kin to the side as if he had to tell him something very personal. "Kohana's with my Dad and Rain's…not feeling well."

Seeing the look on Domon's face, Kin said, "So why do you seem to be smiling over that?"

"I'm not smiling over her being sick, it's just the way she got sick."

"Which is?" Kin asked very curious to know.

"Let's just say that Rain cannot handle her liquor."

"She has a hang over?" Kin asked as if he couldn't believe it.

Pulling Kin even further away from the possibility of officials hearing him, Domon said, "After all the bull she's been going through, I wanted her to relax so I convinced her to have some wine and," Domon added with a smile, "it made her relax alright."

"Wine?" Kin asked remembering the bottle he had intended to share with Rain in hopes that he could take advantage of her.

"Yeah." Domon answered. "Can you believe that I found a bottle of it on our porch?"

Kin silently recalled that he had purchased that bottle of wine because it was a dessert wine; that the particular brand was a fortified wine that had been strengthened with additional alcohol. _I can't believe I forgot it there. That wine was meant for Rain, but with me!_

"I don't want them to know." Domon said interrupting Kin's upset thoughts.

Realizing that Domon had still been speaking to him, Kin questioned, "What?"

"The officials," Domon repeated as his eyes roamed around them to make sure that an official wasn't too close. "I don't want them to know the real reason Rain isn't here."

"It's between us," Kin lied with a serious look on his face. If it would be to his advantage to help him become the next Neo-Japan Gundam fighter, he was going to let Rain's state of the mind at the moment slip out. After all, it was obvious that Domon wasn't going to quit as Neo-Japan's fighter unless his wife was in danger or possibly off the team. _Sorry, sweet Rain, but I must find a way to take Domon's place._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later after some training, Domon was strolling pass Rain's office when he noticed it was being occupied by someone. _Who the hell's in my wife's office? _he thought wondering if it could be someone who possibly sabotaged Burning gundam. Not making a sound, the King of Hearts entered the room and his eyes softened and a mischievous smile came to his face at what he saw.

Rain was standing by a file cabinet fumbling through some paperwork, hoping she'd find some of her old notes, but her headache was getting the best of her. Making her jump in surprise were two strong hands sliding around her waist. She calmed down at knowing her husband's touch when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her up against him. In a seductive voice, he slowly whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to work," she said as she struggled to pull herself from his arms; a bit aggravated with him for leaving her home that morning. When he decided to release her, Rain turned to him and said, "Domon. You know I have a ton of work to do on Burning Gundam. How could you leave me home?"

Guilty as charged, Domon smiled innocently as he slid his hands into his pants pockets and said, "I also know you have a terrific head ache." _What good could you do here today?_

Giving him a hard stare, Rain said, "And whose fault is it that I have a…terrific headache?"

Knowing she was going to be highly upset if he didn't stop smiling, Domon forced his grin away and said, "I didn't mean for you to have a hang over."

Sounding irritated, she said, "Well aren't you the one who kept pouring the wine into my glass?"

In a calm voice, he answered, "Well you kept drinking it."

Sounding very unhappy with him, Rain demanded to know, "Why did you let me drink that much?"

Still calm because he did feel badly over her suffering from a hang over, he said, "I just wanted you to relax."

"So tell me since I don't remember," Rain said while folding her arms. "Did I look relaxed?"

An uncontrollable smile came back to Domon's lips just before he said, "Yeah and you were all over me."

Feeling the anger leaving her system, Rain said, "Domon, it's not like you needed to get me drunk to sleep with you."

"No kidding," Domon said in a way that showed he didn't doubt that. They never had trouble in that department.

"Oh, so it's like I suspected on the steps last night," Rain calmly said with an eye brow raised at him. "You prefer me drunk."

Rolling his eyes before shaking his head no, Domon said, "Though last night was…one hell of a night, I definitely don't prefer you drunk."

"Good," she said as the expression on her face relaxed not showing anger any longer. "I don't plan on getting sick like this again. One of the only things I do remember from last night is the room spinning. That is such a nauseous feeling."

Shaking his head agreeing, Domon said, "I'm just glad that you didn't get sick on me."

"Domon!" Rain exclaimed just before holding her head because of the throbbing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So Rain Kasshu is here," Commissioner Kano said sounding satisfied.

"Yes," Zed confirmed. "But she doesn't look right."

"Good. She _is_ here," Kano repeated while blowing off the rest of what Zed had said. "I've got a bottle of wine that I'm going to give to her and her husband as a peace offering."

"Oh, I see," Zed said catching on as he sat down in a chair across from Kano's desk. "A peace offering so they think we're not upset at them any longer over what happened with the gundam."

"And the wine?" Kano asked wanting to hear what Zed guessed it was for.

"And the wine is the _start_ of Rain not acting quite like herself."

"Yes, but what did you mean when you said that Rain doesn't look right?" Kano asked now looking confused.

"She looks…sick."

"How do you mean?" Kano asked hoping that she wasn't pregnant again.

"She was holding her head and moving slower than usual."

Within seconds, Kin was seen walking pass the open office door, and the temporary commissioner thought he should talk to him since as of lately the kid had appeared to be such a good friend of the King of Hearts. "Zed, call Karato's nephew in here."

Obeying without questioning, Zed stood up, walked to the door and called Kin to the office. Once Kin was in, Zed sat down once again leaving Kin standing with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes," Kin said wishing that they were going to tell him that he was taking Domon's place. However, he knew better, though it was nice to dream.

"Have you spoken to Rain Kasshu today?" Commissioner Kano asked.

_What a sweet subject to bring up. _"Uh," Kin mumbled hoping that how much he wanted Rain hadn't been obvious on his face, "Rain is not here today."

"She's here. She came in late," Zed stated. "We know you talk to Domon so we thought that you might know if something is wrong with her."

"Wrong with her?" Kin asked not catching on at first. _Besides the fact that Burning Gundam screwed up so badly._

"I repeat. We want to know if something is wrong with her?" Zed asked with calmness in his voice. "Though I didn't actually speak to her today, I saw her and she doesn't look like she's feeling well."

"I was told that she can't hold her liquor," Kin said purposely just before widening his eyes and faking that he hadn't meant to let that bit of information out. "I shouldn't have said that. I spoke to Domon and he doesn't want you to know that she has a hang over." _This may be my chance. If they throw Rain off the team, Domon may quit._

However, the officials secretly saw it differently. If Rain appeared to be starting to drink, they hoped Domon would become ashamed and want her off the team while he remained their fighter.Now pleased because making her appear to be a drunk was going to be easier than he had thought, Kano said, "Kin, because we know you are now close to the King of Hearts, we will not tell him that you let us know she is drunk…so long as you don't tell him that we questioned what was wrong with her. We will pretend we don't know."

Nodding his head yes back, Kin this time faked being relieved and said, "Thank you. My friendship with Domon Kasshu is important to me. And, he is training me well."

Ignoring the training part, Kano then said, "You may go now, Kin." Right now they had no desire for Kin to be their fighter though Karato's nephew was obviously throwing hints that he was learning to be a great gundam fighter from Domon.

After closing the office door behind Kin, Zed said, "This is beautiful."

"Yes," Commissioner Kano said with a big smile. "Here we are wanting Rain to act unstable, and she already is on her own."

"We must help her to…continue to be unstable."

"Yes," Kano agreed. "We'll bring her some more alcohol and during the up coming days if we can't get her to continue to drink, we'll sneak it into her system some other way. I want her gone before she convinces Domon to quit. We only need him."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On the other side of Neo-Japan in an old dilapidated house, an old soul the same age as Domon's father, somehow remained calm as he read the Neo-Japan newspaper. On the front page there was an article explaining that Domon and Rain Kasshu were going to remain partners on the Neo-Japan team, even after what had happened to Burning Gundam. _The 'letter' I wrote apparently didn't intimidate Domon Kasshu. I don't want him to be thought of as a champion anymore, _the man thought frustrated since his letter obviously hadn't worked. _If he won't take himself off of Neo-Japan's team, I'll have to follow through with my threat of attacking his weakness by hurting his dear wife. He can't fight without her. I wonder if he can live without her. Long ago, he hurt someone close to me. Now I might have to physically hurt someone close to him._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Standing outside of the Neo-Japan Government building was Kin. When he saw the certain female he had been waiting for walking towards him, he smiled. As soon as they neared each other, the female wrapped her arms around Kin and wasted no time in kissing him very deeply, and he quickly returned the cheap passion. After the kiss, and still very close to each other, Kin said, "Well hello to you too, Taya. Maybe we should go somewhere and take care of business between us first."

Releasing Kin as she backed away from him shaking a finger at him, Taya smiled and said, "Now, now, now, I thought you wanted me to be with Domon Kasshu?"

Smiling back at Taya, Kin was convinced that Domon wouldn't be able to resist her. The young Japanese woman was absolutely beautiful and her long, silky, dark hair was so thick that it covered all of her back. "Yes. Like I said on the phone to you. I need you to pretend that you don't know me and…go after Domon."

Always loving a challenge, Taya said, "In my wildest dreams I never dreamt that I could have an…experience with Domon Kasshu."

"Well it doesn't seem like you need convincing that you will."

"There's not a man in Neo-Japan who can resist me - no matter how devoted he appears to be to his wife."

"You little devil you," Kin said remembering his many sexual experiences with Taya and how they each admitted to using the other; the other not minding at all. "I do believe that you are going to use Domon Kasshu and then throw him away."

"Definitely," she answered. "I don't need his child and his wife in my future. And as for Rain, she is here, right?"

"Yes," Kin said with a wicked smile, "Sweet Rain showed up today."

"_Sweet_ Rain?" Taya questioned while grinning back at Kin. "Sounds like you'd like to get closer to her; very close."

"I won't deny it," Kin said seeing Rain in his mind once again. "I _will_ have my way with her sooner or later. Imagine me the father of her next child."

"Kin," Taya said; her eyes wide. "Isn't she very loyal to her husband?"

Tilting his head as he smiled back at the gorgeous woman before him, Kin said, "You're going to shake sweet Rain's loyalty toward her husband. Right?"

"Gladly," Taya answerd while shaking her head yes. "Rain's going to see a side of her husband she never saw before when I have him wrapped around me finger."

"Good girl," Kin said with a dirty smile.

"Don't worry. Domon's going to be begging me for more."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, Domon and Rain were in her office not having a clue of all the people who were out to hurt them.

"Rain," Domon said sitting on the sofa while watching her trying to work on her computer. Her headache seemed to be getting the best of her. "You really shouldn't have come in today. I don't want our temporary fool of a commissioner to know that you have a hang over."

Trying to concentrate, Rain just barely said, "I'll stay out of sight."

Before Domon could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell is that?" he complained because he had no desire to speak to any officials at the moment.

"I guess I'll have to get it," Rain said after assuming that her husband wouldn't.

"No. Out of sight, remember?" he asked as he stood up. "It's probably Kin."

_Great, _Rain thought sarcastically since she wasn't in the mood to see him. Though he had helped to keep the press away as much as he could right after the failure of Burning Gundan, Rain still couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. Trying to convince herself that she was imagining it hadn't been working too well.

Once Domon opened the door, he saw that it was actually Commissioner Kano and Zed who were there.

"What?" Domon said ever so _not_ nicely to the two men. The other day the King of hearts hadn't liked being told by them that Rain should resign.

Easily picking up on Domon's hostility, both Kano and Zed put on their best smiles as if they were truly there to make amends.

Rain would have worried about them seeing her but guessed they were only there to speak to her husband. To her surprise however, they stepped right pass Domon then suddenly flashed a bottle of wine in front of her. Rain swallowed hard at seeing the alcoholic beverage as her stomach did a spin.

Quickly moving over to his wife, Domon stood next to her as she stood up from her desk. He could tell that she was feeling sicker and took her hand to assure her that she could hang in there till he got rid of the officials. Not hiding his protective side for his wife, Domon asked again to the two men, "What do you want?"

Looking at his companion, Kano only said, "Zed."

Nodding a 'yes' back to his commissioner that he'd explain, Zed said, "We know that you are upset with us, Domon Kasshu. We are bringing this bottle of wine to you and your wife as a peace offering. We realize that you need Rain to win the 14th Tournament; that what happened the other day to Burning Gundam couldn't have been her fault."

Rain was too smart to believe it. _Do they really have faith in me again?_ _No. It seems a little too good to be true. _She tried to smile a fake thank you but it faded away when Zed pulled out some glasses that he had casefully placed in his over sized pockets. Within seconds, Commissioner Kano was pouring the wine.

Also not believing that the officials weren't upset with Rain any longer, Domon said, "Rain doesn't want to drink."

"Let her speak for herself, Domon," Kano said not about to give up so easily. "Surely she wants to join us in a toast where we praise her work and forget the mishaps of the other day."

With a weak smile, Rain said, "I suppose I could have a little sip."

"Rain," Domon said not sounding happy while neither Kasshu noticed that the bottle of wine was opened before Kano and Zed even entered into the office.

As Domon growled out Rain's name again, she only squeezed his hand back to let him know that she knew what she was doing. _I'm not really going to drink it._

With the sudden silence that followed, Zed began to pass out the glasses of wine.

The two officials watched Domon's eyes as they stayed on his wife. He was clearly worried that she'd get sicker.

"Here's a toast to Neo-Japan's Gundam mechanic," said Kano. "May she do brilliant work on Burning Gundam for the 14th Tournament."

"I'll toast to that," Zed said and they all began to follow just before bringing the glasses to their lips.

Before Domon attempted to drink his, he watched Rain. As planned she only pretended to be taking a sip of her wine and it didn't go unnoticed by Zed. Though he knew he was putting his life in danger with Domon right there, Zed quickly lifted his hand and tilted the end of Rain's glass up so she'd have to drink more.

Just after Rain was forced to gulp a good bit down to keep it from spilling all over herself, which also made her choke, Domon grabbed Zed's arm and exclaimed, "Hey, watch it!" He was beyond upset by the official's action, but stopped himself from hurting Zed when Rain made eyes that said to just blow off what had just happened. She fought hard to ignore the burning in her throat and the feel of a growing hole in her stomach.

Aggravated, Domon let go of Zed and finally ended the toast by taking more than just a taste of the wine from his glass to keep himself from telling the officials off. However, after the sip, he couldn't control his anger as he yelled, "What the hell is in this wine! It's beyond just strong!" _As if Rain isn't already sick enough. She should have listened to me and not accepted the glass._

Lying, Kano didn't admit that they added more alcohol to it, and said, "I assure you that it is only the best wine that we would serve you."

"Yeah…whatever," Domon said disgusted. Wanting the officials gone, he said, "Rain needs to work."

After the officials quickly left, Domon moved back to his wife to see that Zed had made her practically gulp down her whole glass. "Rain, that wine is seriously strong. I think even I got a buz from it." Gently placing his hand on the side of her face, he softly asked, "Are you alright?"

Looking naueaus, Rain only shook her head no as she began to make her way to the door to head to the bathroom.

_She's going to be sick, _he thought distressed over what Zed had done. Now following Rain, Domon was outside of the office when he noticed Taya just standing by the wall watching him. Not giving her much attention, he thought, _I've got to get to Rain before she passes out._

_Domon Kasshu, _Taya thought while continuing to watch him, _I can't wait to get you into my bed._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_A.N: I know this chapter was kind of…crazy, but don't worry. Y'all know how much I love the characters, Domon and Rain, together. As for answering reviews, I'm glad that I can now click on reply. If my answer to a certain review is one I think other's might be interested in; like why I wrote someone in this fic the way I did, though it will probably rarely happen, I may put the answer up on my profile page. _

_Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading. _

5/24/06


	9. Disturbing Plans In Progress

_Author's note: Please read the summary first since I jump around like crazy in this story and it takes me awhile to update. Thanks, Jen_

**Summary of last chapter: **_Karato thinks his nephew, Kin wrote the threatening letter, which stated that Domon should quit as Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter. Both Domon and Rain think the letter was a hoax. Zed and Kano still foolishly believe that Rain wrote the letter to keep her husband all to her daughter and herself. Because of this, the two officials have come up with a plan to make Rain appear unstable in hopes that Domon will want her off the team. Kin's done a good job at convincing Domon that they're friends even though he really still wants to be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter. If Domon was without Rain, Kin's convinced that Domon wouldn't fight as well, which would ultimately make the officials want a new gundam fighter. Kin plans to make the Kasshu couple's marriage fall apart with the sexy Taya. Added to all of this, Kin would love some intimate time with Rain. _

**Chapter: 8 Disturbing Plans In Progress**

"Commissioner Kano," Zed called to him upon seeing him exiting his office. "This is the girl. I'm sorry…I mean woman whom I told you about earlier today."

Kano was about to say he was busy till he saw the beautiful Japanese vision beside Zed. She looked to have the smoothest, longest, jet black hair he had ever seen. Her perfect face and deep, brown eyes captured his full attention as well. Unconsciously straightening his jacket, the temporary commissioner began to walk over to his head official and the very stunning woman realizing that he should have paid more attention to Zed when he had spoken earlier of the female.

To get what she wanted, Taya put on the sweetest yet seductive smile she could pull off. Within seconds she could tell by the look on Kano's face that she already had him hooked just like she had Zed, and every other man she had come across in her young adult life.

"So this is she," Kano said smoothly with a smile while letting his eyes stay on Taya.

"Yes. Please meet Taya," Zed said knowing he himself would enjoy seeing her around the Neo-Japan government building whether she could really help or not.

Bowing her head down, Taya then said to the commissioner. "I am honored to meet my new Commissioner."

"Likewise," Kano said back while very glad that his present high ranking position let him able to hire whom ever he wanted. Finally remembering that Zed was there, Kano admitted that the lower official had been correct in thinking that an assistant was needed to help do various things around the building and office, though it wasn't true.

Off in the distance, Kin was smiling since Taya now had a valid reason to be in Neo-Japan's government building - thanks to Zed whom had easily fallen for her offered help. This meant that the beautiful Japanese woman could be near the champion gundam fighter so that she could get to know him very, very well.

Suddenly interrupting the little gathering between the two officials and Taya was none other than Domon Kasshu. Grabbing Zed by the collar of his uniform, Domon grit his teeth, and demanded, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you for dumping that wine down my wife's throat."

Totally taken by surprise because he had been wrapped up in thoughts of Taya, Zed could only stutter till Kano came to his rescue.

Clearing his throat, Kano said, "Surely you do not want to give Taya a bad first impression, Domon."

"Who the hell is Taya?" the King of Hearts grunted out still staring at Zed while holding him within his grasps.

Taya realized she actually had to hold it together, since she was totally captivated by Domon more than she thought she'd be. In a sweet voice she said, "Hello. I am your new…co worker."

Releasing Zed, Domon gave her a look as if he thought she was crazy. Getting the wrong idea, he then stared Kano down and demanded, "You're not replacing Rain."

With a smirk the commissioner thought, _That wouldn't be a bad idea if Taya was a gundam mechanic. Oh well._ "Taya is simply here to help anyone in the building who needs her…assistance."

"Is that so," Domon said thinking it strange that Neo-Japan would hire someone for practically nothing.

Looking intently at him, Taya knew it was his rough side making him even more attractive to her. _Oh, Domon. I can't wait to have you._

Domon saw that Taya was an extremely beautiful woman, but there was another whom he preferred to be with at the moment. Shaking his head as if the officials were foolish to hire Taya, he stormed away. _I can't believe them, _Domon thought furiously, _They should be more worried about finding out who sabotaged Burning Gundam instead of using that woman for their own pleasure. I actually miss Karato._

Within minutes, Domon stepped into his wife's office to find her resting on her back on the sofa.

Rain opened her eyes when she felt the cushions on the sofa slump down from someone sitting on the end beside her.

Seeing that she was awake, Domon was still quite upset at the officials and began to take it out on Rain as he said in that tone that came with his old famous, aggravated attitude, "You shouldn't have come into today, Rain. All you're doing is wasting my time. I should be training."

Thinking that right now she really didn't want to put up with him when he was like this, she said calmly, "I'm not stopping you from training."

"Yeah. Right. You're sick; practically loaded. I told you not to accept that glass of wine from Zed, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm not…loaded," Rain said low just before she closed her eyes.

"Well you're definitely not right," Domon said frustrated at seeing that she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

Forcing herself to speak again, she said, "You're lucky that _you're_ not sick right now."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We were fools last night to drink from a bottle of wine you _found_."

Now even more mad because he felt as if she was blaming him for how she felt, he stood up and said, "I don't know why I came in here."

Wanting him gone at the moment, Rain rolled on her side away from him and towards the back side of the sofa and mumbled, "I can't deal with you right now."

_Deal with me? _Domon thought not liking her blowing him off. Without a word, Domon moved to the door and had to force himself not to slam it after he stepped out.

_Good, _Rain thought. Though she didn't like when they were aggravated with each other, she just wanted to be left alone in hopes that some rest would make her feel better.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A half hour later, Domon was in the gym like room in the building, punching one of the many punching bags. Good ole Chibodee Crocket had given him many of them.

Kicking one very hard for what had to be the tenth time, Domon thought, _Rain shouldn't have taken that glass from Zed. _Then Domon's thoughts went to that of the officials. _They don't like my wife. They think she purposely messed up Burning Gundam. _Knowing she would never do such a thing and hating the officials for thinking it, Domon punched another bag so hard that the hook holding it almost came out of the ceiling.

"Very impressive," said a sexy voice from behind.

Spinning around, Domon saw Taya and asked anyway but nicely, "What do you want?"

As a disappointed looked appeared on her face, Taya forced herself to bat her eyes at the fighter as she sadly said, "I'm sorry. I…I…didn't mean to interrupt."

Now feeling somewhat badly, Domon let out a frustrated breath and said, "I didn't mean to jump on you."

_Oh I wish you would, _Taya naughtily thought at seeing him again. She was seriously craving some closeness with the man everyone knew as the King of Hearts. "It's okay, Domon. I can see that you're training. I just wanted to introduce myself to you again since we'll be somewhat working together; if you ever need me."

"You should probably meet my better half then," Domon said seriously; too wrapped up in his personal life to fall for the pretty Taya.

"Better half?" she questioned a bit confused.

As sweat ran down his forehead, Domon used the back of his hand to wipe it away just before he answered, "Rain. My wife."

"Oh, yes," the young woman said sorry that he brought his wife up. It was much more fun pretending that Rain didn't exist. But then again, Taya was there per Kin to make Rain doubt Domon's feelings. Taya suddenly spotted a white towel on a chair behind Domon, and wanting to change the subject, she leaned purposely too close to him as she bent down to grab it. Domon was about to step back but she quickly stood up with the towel and then attempted to wipe the rest of the sweat on his face away.

The King of Hearts didn't like her in his space and immediately pushed the towel away and stepped back. He didn't let just anyone in.

"I see you two met," Kin said as if he had just walked in. He had really been watching by the door and saw that Taya hadn't captured Domon under her spell just yet. _What the hell is he made of? _Kin thought.

"I need to get back to training," Domon said dryly not interested in either of them at the moment.

Not wanting to aggravate Domon with Taya, Kin suggested that they leave the champion gundam fighter alone to train and then gently pulled the female out of the room.

Once out, Taya said angrily, "What did you do that for?"

Seeing the upset look on her face, Kin pointed out, "Taya, it's obvious that you're not used to a man responding to you that way."

"Oh, I will have him," Taya said determined to.

"That you will," Kin said hopefully. "But it might be a little harder than you and I originally thought. Unfortunately for us, the man is obviously in love with his wife, and…she is absolutely gorgeous." Drifting off into space Kin added softly, "Rain's also smart, elegant and I bet…"

"And you bet what!" Taya pouted now more aggravated with Kin. "She'd easily please you?" Moving herself up against Kin, and running her fingers over his broad shoulders, she said, "You know I could easily please you."

Falling under her control, Kin whispered, "Yes you can, and you have in the past."

"And I'll please Domon too."

Shaking his head in agreement, Kin smiled as he said, "I believe you will please Mr. Kasshu."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When he was finally finished his training for the day, Domon made his way to his wife's office. Upon opening the door, he saw that she too seemed to be getting ready to leave since she had her own corelander that day.

Seeing him after she closed a drawer to her file cabinet, Rain said, "I thought you left."

Shaking his head no, Domon asked, "Feeling any better?"

Nodding yes back to him, she answered, "I just needed to rest." After grabbing a tan towel from on top of the file cabinet, Rain then closed the space between she and her husband and lifted the towel to gently pat the sweat away from his face. "I'm sorry about before," she said softly.

Letting her continue to take care of him, unlike when he had pushed Taya away, Domon whispered, "No, I am. I was really angry with the officials, not you."

Accepting his apology, Rain smiled as she finished gently patting the sides of his face and then moved the towel away. Soon wondering why he was staring so very intently at her, she questioned, "What's wrong, Domon?"

Recalling a moment before when he felt his space was being invaded by someone else, he now felt that familiar feeling of how he could never be too close to Rain. And because only his wife would be let in, Domon found himself saying so softly, "_You_ are really beautiful to me."

Surprised, Rain gave him a tender smile as she wondered what brought that on. "Shall we take your corelander and pick up our beautiful daughter from your father's?"

Smiling back, Domon couldn't think of a better idea.

Outside of the office, Taya had just adjusted her clothes as Kin smirked at liking what he saw. "Playing hard ball?" he asked of Taya's now much shorter than before skirt.

"I just want to show Domon what I have to offer."

"And every other man in this place," Kin said ready to pull Taya behind closed doors to have some privacy with her.

Before Taya could answer Kin, Domon walked out of Rain's office with his wife very close to him since he had just given her the complement.

Without hesitation, Taya made her way to the Neo-Japan couple. "Hello, Domon. Introduce me."

Domon became speechless while Rain thought to herself that this woman before her had one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. Upon looking at her husband, Rain caught his eyes, which appeared to be staring at anything but Taya's face. Before Rain could do something like elbow Domon for what he was obviously looking at, Rain found herself glancing back but down lower on Taya and saw that her chest was practically exposed. The gundam mechanic had seen a lot of things but never had she seen a dress opened that wide and cut that low in the front. In her head she totally forgave Domon for looking, because she almost couldn't blame him.

All of a sudden realizing what Taya was wearing had made him speechless right in front of his wife, Domon expected to catch Rain very upset at him as he turned his face to look at her. To his surprise, he caught Rain's blue eyes the widest they'd been that day staring down at Taya's chest. With that Domon actually had to force himself not to burst out laughing right there. "Uh…Rain."

She hadn't meant to stare and realizing that she had been caught, Rain guiltily looked back up at her husband. Catching that look in his eyes as if they were sharing a private joke, Rain found that she had to force herself from laughing out loud too and suddenly began clearing her throat. "Yes, Domon."

"Rain, this is…" _Damn. I forgot her name._

Seeing that Domon suddenly looked at him for help, Kin said, "Rain. This is Taya. Commissioner Kano and Zed said she can help us in anyway that she can."

Instantly knowing that Kano and Zed just wanted to enjoy the sight of Taya, Rain kept it to herself as she greeted the young woman.

Being that this was the first time that Taya had actually met Rain; the woman behind the King of Hearts, Taya was surprised to see that Rain was even more beautiful in person than in pictures.

Domon didn't let the women speak long or practically at all because he was ready to leave to hear what his wife had to say. Wrapping his hand around her upper arm, Domon said a quick good-bye and gently pulled Rain away. Smiling as they were walking towards the doors of the building, Domon looked at Rain and did laugh when he saw her hand over her chest as if hiding hers, since she couldn't hide Taya's.

Turning to Domon, Rain said, "I didn't mean to stare at her...her…"

"She kind of asked for it," Domon said, shaking his head at the thought. _Talk about leaving nothing to the imagination._

Not about to bring up the length of her own skirt, Rain said in awe, "I don't think I could ever wear something like that."

"Good," Domon said. "Because I'd never let you leave the house like that."

"And why is that Domon Kasshu?" Rain said smiling at him.

"Because I don't want anyone to see your…assets but me."

"My assets?" Rain asked really knowing just what he meant, but enjoying this goofy mood that they found themselves in.

Feeling the best he had so far that day, Domon teased Rain by moving in front of her as he continued to walk but backwards, and let his hands pull her jacket more securely around her. "Keep those for me only."

As they both chuckled, Rain playfully pushed him away and they made their way out of the building.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hours later at home baby Kasshu was asleep upstairs in her room, while Mom and Dad were awake downstairs in the den watching a news station. There had once again been a report that the Neo-Japan gundam team would definitely remain the same.

"I wonder how many people that will piss off," Domon complained as he remembered how upset many were at him when Burning Gundam took over on its own during its demonstration.

"Domon," Rain said sitting on the sofa with him while folding some clothes that were in a basket on the floor next to her, "It's me that everyone's upset with. Not you."

"Some citizens aren't thrilled with me," Domon answered but not really worried about himself. "Just watch yourself around Zed. I still want to smash his face in for dumping that glass of wine down your throat."

"I think he's got his mind on other things now like…Taya."

"What a waste of time, Neo-Japan hiring her," Domon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Domon. I think we both know why they did that."

"You know Rain. Now that you brought it up, it might be a good thing."

"How's that?" she questioned while folding a rag on her lap.

"Maybe they'll stop looking at you."

Totally not expecting that, Rain threw a folded rag at Domon and said, "They don't _look_ at me."

Reaching his hand out to the pile of unfolded towels and other things, Domon pulled out a pair of Rain's pink underwear and said, "You should have thrown this at me," and began twirling the garment around his finger.

Ignoring what he was doing, Rain shook her head no while saying, "No one looks at me."

"You're not the type to see it," Domon said of the affect her beauty had on men. _On the other hand, I think women like Taya live for it._

Rain didn't admit that the way Kin looked at her at times made her feel very uncomfortable.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Without permission to be in Rain's office, Kano and Zed were both digging through drinks in the little refrigerator there. Picking up a small juice bottle, Kano examined it before saying to Zed, "Are you positive that only Rain drinks this juice?"

"Yes," Zed answered confidently. "I over heard Domon telling his wife that he doesn't like that particular juice and when he let Kohana try one, she made a face."

"I see. Like father, like daughter in this case," Kano said more than satisfied.

"I suppose so," Zed said glad that he had been a witness to Domon and Kohana having a taste of what Rain drank all of the time. "Rain will indeed be the only one drinking the juice."

"Then let's hurry and untwist all the caps and put the drug in. I would hate to be found here."

"Why?" Zed joked. "You are our current commissioner."

Smiling back, Kano said, "Yes. You are correct. Let's just hope that Karato doesn't recover too quickly. Now lets get to work."

Untwisting all of the caps, Zed than put in a few drops of a liquid drug that was colorless and tasteless. "After having some of this, she won't know what's wrong with her," Zed said with a smile just before he tightened the caps back on.

"Yes. She'll appear to be unstable; maybe somewhat drunk."

"Correct," Zed answered. "She's got Domon convinced that she's upset over Burning Gundam, so he'll believe that she started to drink to…ease the pain. However, she'll deny it, but he won't believe her because of the way she'll be acting."

"Yes. A wedge will be made between the two."

"If anything, he'll see her unfit to remain on Neo-Japan's gundam team,"

"Right and she won't be able to convince him to quit any longer," Kano said with a satisfied smile.

Loving that thought, Zed said, "Her qualifications will be shot."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The following day Rain was in her office in the Neo-Japan building downloading her very old backup. This would at least bring Burning Gundam to a point where it would be working correctly, though the improvements she had made since the 13th tournament would be lost forever. A few feet away from her, Kohana watched her favorite show on the small television provided for her.

After letting himself into his wife's office, Domon bent down to kiss his daughter hello and then made his way to Rain who appeared to be just sitting there staring at the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" he asked at the blank look on her face.

Glancing up at her husband, she said, "I was just thinking of my improvements. If they were laying dormant in Burning Gundam…somewhere, they're gone now for sure."

In response, Domon only lifted his hand and gently scqueezed her shoulder to let her know that he was there for her.

"I'll be fine," she said with a weak smile, but Domon could see the sadness in her sky, blue eyes. She had worked so hard for so long and now it seemed for absolutely nothing.

"You sure you're okay?" Domon asked feeling that he didn't want her to think for one second that he blamed her for anything that went wrong during his demonstration in Burning Gundam.

"I'm okay. Really," she said softly as she lifted her hand to cover his on her shoulder.

Without knocking, Kin opened the office door and walked in.

Trying to leave the aggravation out of his voice, Domon said to the younger man, "I guess you're ready to train."

"Yes," Kin said with a smile as if he was Domon's best friend and never meant to interrupt.

"Go ahead," Rain said with assurance in her voice. She didn't want her husband to worry, and she knew he liked to be very focused when training.

After gently squeezing his wife's shoulder again, Domon left with Kin.

It was then that Rain found herself thirsty so she stood up and made her way to the little refrigerator. Upon opening it, she took out one of her juice bottles; not able to tell that it had been tampered with. _I'm so thirsty that I could drink three of these._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

An hour later behind the Neo-Japan building, Domon and Kin were taking a break after some vigorous training.

"Kin, you're catching on faster and faster to what I show you," Domon said impressed. The King of Hearts really found it enjoyable to train someone who obviously only wanted to fight his very best.

"You are training me quite well," Kin admitted just before his eyes caught someone whom Domon's back was to. That someone was Taya, who was standing by the doors of the building. Kin could easily tell by the look on her face that she wanted to sink her hooks into Domon.

"Kin. I know that you're dead set on fighting. Are you interested in anything else?" Domon joked as he pulled off his green shirt because he was sweating profusely.

"I'm very interested in women," Kin said as if he were a pro on the opposite sex. _And I know Taya's wishing you'd take off more than just your shirt, Domon._

"You remind me of how Chibodee used to be," Domon said smiling at the thought of his crazy friend.

"How he used to be?" Kin asked wondering what Domon meant, but then guessed. "Oh yes. He's married now."

"Yeah," Domon said remembering when he had first heard that Shirley and Old Chib eloped.

"Married or not," Kin said, "I'm sure Chibodee still finds other women attractive. I mean even though you're married, I bet _you_ still find Taya attractive."

"What?" Domon asked wondering where that came from.

"Como on, Domon. You can't tell me that you don't think Taya is gorgeous."

Running his hand through his sweaty hair, Domon said like it was no big deal, "She's pretty."

"Oh, I get it," Kin said with an evil smile. "You don't want Rain to know what you really think of Taya."

"What I think?" Domon asked surprised before calmly answering. "I don't think anything about Taya."

"Domon. You're a man. Married or not, there are always other women out there. Like….Allenby had once been for you."

Smiling because Kin obviously had no idea what it had been like back then, Domon said, "Kin. I'm going to let you in on something about back when Allenby was hanging around with me." Domon was finding that he really enjoyed moments like this with Kin, which made him wonder if this was what it was like to be an older brother.

"What, Domon?" _I hope he tells me that he wanted to get into Allenby's pants. I would definitely let that slip out to Rain._

"I really liked when Allenby came around," Domon said very seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," Kin said sounding a bit hyper, as if Domon was going to confess something major.

"But…"

_There's a but?_ Kin thought losing the smile on his face.

"But I didn't like that the more Allenby hung around, the more Rain disappeared. I hated when Rain would just…walk away from us and all I could do was watch." With a smirk, Domon remembered, _Man, I really wanted Rain and would have loved to have known that she felt the same way._

"I get it. Rain was and still is the woman you want," Kin said needing to stay on Domon's good side. _Your relationship with your wife makes me nauseous. _

"And I'm not blind. There are many pretty women, but I have no interest in any of them. I also know other men find _my wife _attractive but they better not act on it.

_If you only knew how much I want your wife, _Kin thought. Thinking that it might be time for Taya to make an appearance, he said, "Excuse me but nature's calling."

Domon only nodded back in response that he heard as he began to push all his dark hair back with both hands since the sweat was making it stick to the sides of his face.

Still in the distance Taya was watching - totally focused on the champion gundam fighter. She knew that at this point even if Kin changed his mind about her pursuing Domon, she'd continue to anyway.

As Kin made his disappearance, Taya began to slowly sneak over to Domon. When she reached him her eyes began to scan over his muscular back and her desire for him made her feel like she was going to explode. She just couldn't stop herself from moving her hand onto his bare back.

Feeling the soft hand, Domon smiled and said, "What are you doing out here?" When he turned around, he was abruptly surprised to see that Rain hadn't been the one with her hand on him. He then said point blank, "I thought you were Rain."

Trying to look hurt since the tone in Domon's voice went from sounding tender to sounding very angry at seeing who had touched him, Taya said, "No. I'm not your wife."

"No, you're not," Domon snapped as he suddenly began to pull his shirt back on._ What the hell's wrong with you, Taya? _

"Uh…I just wanted to see if you would like something to drink," she lied.

"No thanks," Domon answered before turning towards the building to leave her.

"Look," she said wanting his attention again, and he stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you. Sometimes I'm a bit…forward. My father hates that about me."

The King of Hearts actually began to think her apology was sincere because of the pitiful look on her face. After letting out a deep breath, he said, "Forget about it."

"Okay," she simply said sounding like a child who had been corrected.

"Taya. Why don't you come with me and we'll see if Rain needs your help in her office?" He then thought, _Maybe that way you'll leave me alone. "_Rain's a bit down today."

Glad that they were actually beginning to have somewhat of a conversation, Taya asked, "Why is she down?"

"Because she had worked a long time on Burning Gundam, and whatever went wrong with it during the demonstration erased all of those improvements."

"Rain seems like a very responsible person. I'm sure she can handle it," Taya said wishing that Rain would fall apart and eventually drive Domon nuts.

"My wife's beyond responsible."

Taya only smiled though she hated how highly Domon spoke of Rain.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once to Rain's office, Domon opened the door and became shocked at how he found her. She was half on and off the sofa; her upper half on it. Kohana was next to her desperately trying to get her mommy's attention. Forcing himself to keep calm because of his daughter, Domon quickly moved over to them. Seeing that Rain just looked to be sleeping, he picked Kohana up and said, "Come look at some of your new books, and I'll take care of mommy." He then sat his precious child down across the room. Rapidly moving back to his wife, Domon bent down and tried to gently shake her awake as he said, "Rain…Rain. Are you okay?"

Surprised since they had just said how responsible Rain was, Taya said to Domon, "She's been drinking."

Taken aback, Domon said, "But Rain doesn't drink, except sometimes at special occasions." But there sticking part way from under the sofa by Rain's knee was an empty bottle of wine that had been planted earlier by Zed.

"Well you said she was down," Taya said believing that may have been Rain's reason.

The more and more he thought about what happened, Domon became furious and said, "I can't believe she would drink here!"

Hearing him, Rain began to awake. With a slur in her voice, she smiled and said to him when she saw Taya, "Domon. At least….Taya has…clothes on now."

Taya was too embarrassed to say anything while Domon was furious with his wife. It's one thing to drink but another to drink with your very young child right there.

Shaking his head with disgust, Domon said, "I've got to get you home, Rain."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Outside of the Neo-Japan building an old soul who doesn't want Domon to remain Neo-Japan's gundam fighter was sitting in a parked corelander. _I don't want you to have the glory of being the Champion Gundam Fighter any longer, Domon, _he thought. _I explained in the letter that I would go after your weakness if you didn't quit. However, I must admit that I was pleased to see you embarrassed after your horrible demonstration in Burning Gundam since you embarrassed someone I love very much a long time ago. But you seem to be over it and remaining Neo-Japan's fighter. Fine. I'm going after you weakness. I have a bullet with your wife's name on it. _Smiling the old man looked down at the gun in his hand. _Sorry. But goodbye, Rain. This is all your husband's fault. He should have paid more attention to the letter. _

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this insane chapter. Thanks to those who are still actually reading this, and thanks for the reviews. Jen_

3/19/07


	10. Tampered With

**Summary of the last chapter: **Taya attempted to begin an affair with Domon but hadn't succeeded. Kano and Zed started their plan to make Rain appear unstable by putting a drug into the juice that she drinks daily. Later, Domon and Taya found Rain in her office passed out, an empty bottle of wine by her side, and Kohana desperately trying to get her mommy's attention. After being shocked, angry, and mostly broken hearted, Domon decided that he needed to get his wife home before Kano and Zed saw her. But…will Rain be shot by the old soul waiting outside for them to exit the building?

**Chapter 9: Tampered With**

In Rain's office, the King of Hearts almost felt as if he had to be dreaming or rather having a nightmare since his wife had appeared to have felt the need to turn alcohol and now was passed out from it. A part of Domon just couldn't believe that she had been drinking, and with their young daughter right there. _Rain, this can't really be happening, _he thought miserably while feeling more and more alone without her mentally there with him.

Though he was the toughest of the tough, he felt a sting of tears because of such unexpected disappointment. Rain had been his rock. She was the one person he could always count on and who he loved strongly. But soon the angry part of him kicked in and fought the tears off as he stared at his wife who was still half on, half off the sofa; obviously not knowing what was going on around her. Domon was about to shake her awake, but suddenly his daughter was next to him sweetly telling her mother to wake up. That calmed the storm raging in Domon's head before the part of him that was livid could make him explode.

Suddenly interrupting Domon's thoughts of his family, a voice that he still wasn't familiar with said to his child, "Kohana. Why don't you let me take care of you for a little while?"

Though Taya had stepped into Rain's office with Domon as if she was his friend, Kohana wasn't a child who easily went to just anyone. Not answering Taya, the little one just moved even closer to her mother and then kissed her cheek.

With that, Domon felt an even stronger wave of calmness come over him as he closed his eyes. After his eye lids lifted to light again, he forced himself to take a deep breath before saying, "Mommy's fine, Kohana. She's just very…tired." With everything in him, he wished that were true. And though he didn't want to, he soon looked up at Taya and said, "Can you help me get Kohana to my corelander? Just hold her hand?"

Seeing the pleading look in the strong man's eyes, Taya knew she couldn't tell him no. "Yes. I told Commissioner Kano and Zed that I'd help in any way."

Looking back at his wife, Domon said low, "I don't think they meant for you to help in this way."

"Domon," Taya softly said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "This situation will be our little secret." _And I intend it to be the first of many more secrets, _she thought as her planned affair with him ran through her mind.

"I don't want Kano and Zed to see us leaving - to see Rain this way. We'll sneak out the back."

"I'm awesome at sneaking around," Taya said with a wink as she squeezed Domon's shoulder again.

Wanting her to back off even though at the moment, he didn't quite grasp what she was hinting at, Domon knew he unfortunately needed her help with Kohana. Forcing himself to at least try to sound nice, he said, "Can you take Kohana's hand now?"

With a smile, Taya nodded her head yes as if she was the sweetest person that Domon could have there to help.

Slipping his gloved hands beneath his wife, Domon then carefully scooped Rain up into his arms and stood. Looking at the other two females in the room, he saw that his daughter was reluctant to take Taya's hand. "Kohana. Take Miss Taya's hand. It's okay. She's going to walk with us to our corelander."

Kohana just looked up at the woman, but then hesitantly took her hand.

Looking down at the child, Taya thought, _Kohana, you may look like your mother, but I see you've got those deep, brown eyes from your father._

Spying out through the now half opened office door, Domon saw no one to the right, but after turning his head to the left he saw Kin.

As Domon backed back into the office with his wife in his arms, Kin walked in with concern on his face as he asked, "What's wrong with Rain?"

Answering for her daddy, Kohana said, "Mommy's sleepy."

"That's right," Domon said turning to look at his daughter while Taya mouthed to Kin that Rain had been drinking.

Kin could only stare back at Taya in disbelief. To him and he knew many, Rain wasn't the type.

With his head still turned towards Kohana's, Domon noticed some of Rain's personal things and realized that she wouldn't want to leave such things in the office over night. With that thought in mind, he moved back to the sofa and gently laid his wife down. However, once he moved away from her he remembered he had to do something else first before grabbing her things. Within seconds he was sitting down at Rain's computer attempting to shut it down.

Seeing that Domon was busy, Kin moved closer to the sofa if only to get a better look at the extremely beautiful female there. This obsession that he was having of wanting Rain was not making him think straight at the moment. His eyes began to slowly move up Rain's legs, then over her small waist and then her chest before they rested on her face. Seeing some of her hair over her closed eyes, he began to lean towards her to push it away. _Rain. Too bad I can't see your beautiful eyes, _Kin thought in another world.

As Domon stood up from the computer, he was about to grab his wife's bag till he saw Kin who seemed to be in a trance while hovering over Rain. Before Kin could touch her, Domon spit out, "What the hell are you doing, Kin?!"

While Domon quickly approached him, Kin just as quickly stood up and said with surprise in his voice, "I…I…just wanted to see if she has a fever."

This was the second time that Domon had caught Kin paying a little too much attention to Rain. The King of Hearts hadn't been sure the first time a few days earlier, but now he knew.

Before Domon could tell Kin just what he thought, Kohana said, "Let's go, Daddy."

Turning to her, Domon forced himself to focus but again. He soon nodded his head yes to the little one and then said to Taya, "Grab Rain's bag on our way out." A possessive looking husband then scooped up his wife once again as he gave Kin a look that said no other man could touch her. Working hard to bury his anger for now, Domon thought, _I'll deal with you later, Kin._

Not missing the dangerous look on Domon's face, Kin was furious at himself for almost caressing Rain right in front of the very powerful man in her life. Not saying a word, Kin only thought to himself, _The state that's Rain's in, I would have been able to do what ever I wanted with her if her freakin husband wasn't here._

Pulling a daydreaming Kin out of his stupor, Domon demanded of the younger man, "You get us out of here through the back doors without being seen. You owe me that."

"Yes. I will," Kin answered obediently trying to make it obvious to Domon that he didn't want the King of Hearts to be upset with him. He needed to keep training with Domon so he could be prepared to handle Burning Gundam whenever that time came. Soon looking both ways through the door, Kin turned back to Domon and said, "It's clear."

Looking at his daughter first to make sure that she was still holding Taya's hand, Domon saw that she was and then said very seriously, "Let's go."

In another office, watching on a screen what the video cameras in the hall were picking up, were both Zed and Kano. They saw Taya, Kin, Domon and his family begin to make their way towards the back of the building.

With a satisfied smile, Kano said, "Looks like he doesn't want us to see his wife the way she is."

"Yes," Zed agreed, glad about what the drug had done to the female mechanic. "When Rain wakes up, they're going to have it out."

"You know," Kano said happily. "This could really start to ruin their marriage."

"Yes," Zed answered with a satisfied smile. "Then Domon will have more time to concentrate on being _just_ our Gundam Fighter."

Back in the hall, Kin thought differently. He knew Domon wouldn't be able to fight as well now because he'd be so worried about his wife and eventually fighting badly with her over it all. Suddenly feeling excitement, Kin thought, _I'll be needed as Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter! _Then smiling deviously, he began to imagine Rain coming to him and telling him that Domon and she had been fighting horribly. Wanting Rain more than ever, he told himself in his head, _I would take her in my arms, let her cry on my shoulder, then I'd kiss her cheek, pretend to hesitate but then kiss her lips in a way that she'd want to kiss me back. I'd make her feel she needed to. Before long I'd have her in my bed._

"Kin. Kin!" Domon demanded wanting the younger man's attention since he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were almost out of the building.

Finally realizing that they were already to the back door, Kin opened it and looked outside. There he saw no officials. "Alright. We can head to your corelander."

Once outside, Kin, Taya and little Kohana, began to follow the King of Hearts who held his wife very close to his chest.

The old soul waiting patiently outside had been looking at his watch knowing that it would be awhile till Domon and Rain exited the building, but he decided he'd continue to stay and wait. It would be worth it to see Domon's face just after witnessing his wife being shot – mostly because of the old man's thought of revenge. _I wish they'd walk out of the front doors now! _the old soul thought with sick excitement. But then off in the distance, his eyes suddenly saw a small group of people standing by Domon's corelander. _It can't be Domon and Rain! I've been watching the front doors! _But he soon realized that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

The old man began fidgeting around for his gun while realizing that his prey must have exited the building through the back doors rather than the front. _Why is Domon holding her? That won't make this easy, _he thought as he began to aim the gun. _I don't want to accidentally shoot the King of Hearts. I want him to suffer at seeing his wife die. _He tried to get a better aim with the gun but realized that he didn't want to shoot Rain in Domon's arms. He wanted her to collapse in front of Domon. The old man cursed upon deciding that he'd have to wait for another chance to go ahead with his plan.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

By the time Domon arrived with his family to their home, Rain was still out. Feeling distraught, he just stared at his wife for a good minute before letting his eyes move to his precious daughter who had fallen asleep during the ride. Moving towards his little girl, he then gently picked her up and brought her inside. After heading up the stairs, he laid her down in her room so that she could continue to sleep, which would make it easier for him to deal with Rain.

After quickly moving down the stairs to get back outside to his wife, Domon was soon carrying her into their house. Minutes later upon placing her on their bed, Rain awakened only to what appeared to be halfway. Her tired eyes just barely opened as she looked back into Domon's hurt ones and whispered to him, "Domon. I love you." Then within seconds, she seemed to be out again.

All anger gone, and feeling somewhat lost, Domon knelt down beside the bed next to her. After gently laying his left hand on the side of her face, he whispered in a soft, somewhat scared voice, "I hate this, Rain." But suddenly his eyes narrowed together as recent things began to run through his mind. He envisioned seeing that empty bottle of wine on the floor next to Rain in her office again and almost felt that same sick feeling he had felt. But now that they were out of her office and home in their bedroom, he just couldn't believe that she would have turned to alcohol.

As his hand remained against Rain's face, Domon suddenly remembered Zed practically pouring that glass of wine down her throat. He then remembered when Zed and Kano wanted Rain to resign. Just with those two thoughts, Domon began to finally realize that the officials had wanted Rain to drink all of the wine in that glass for a reason. When Zed saw that she wasn't doing so, he forced her to. _The only thing that makes sense is that Kano and Zed had something to do with Rain being this way. Yes, _Domon thought at knowing that his wife wasn't at fault_. Rain would never drink like that; especially with Kohana right there. _As anger inside of the King of Hearts grew rapidly, he thought, _Those bastards! _Quickly standing up, he was about to leave to attack the officials but then stopped himself at the bedroom door. _What the hell am I doing?! I can't leave Rain in this position…or Kohana! _Closing his eyes, he forced himself to focus once more. A minute later he looked back at his sleeping wife and softly said, "Wake up, Rain. Together we need to figure this out."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A half hour later, Rain and Kohana still weren't awake when there was a knock on the front door. Though Domon was busy trying to figure out things in his head, he stood up from the sofa, opened the door and found Taya there giving him a sympathetic smile. That's when he realized that he hadn't thanked her for escorting Kohana to his corelander. It was the only reason he didn't stop her when she walked around him and right into his family's home. Slowly shaking his head in defeat, he closed the door.

"Your house is decorated beautifully," Taya said seeing some flowers in a beautiful vase on the coffee table.

"Rain's got good taste," Domon said low while still standing by the front door as he began to stare harder and harder at the floor while falling into deep thought.

"She has good taste in men too," Taya said wanting Domon all to herself for a little while.

Not catching her flirting because of the frame of mind he was in, Domon began to think of a way to get rid of Taya. Looking up at her he said, "Uh…look. Thanks for helping me with Kohana before, but I really need some time to think right now."

"So Rain is still…sleeping?" Taya asked hoping the blue eyed female would stay asleep for hours.

"Yeah," Domon just barely said while again moving his eyes to the floor.

Because she thought Domon looked so disappointed in his wife since he was just staring down speechless, Taya moved very close to him and said, "You look so sad." It was hard for her not to smile as she thought, _This is the perfect time to take advantage of you, Domon._

Lifting his brown eyes to hers, Domon said, "I'm just thinking." _Do Kano and Zed really fear that Rain sabotaged Burning Gundam enough to hurt her?_

"I can get your mind off of your problems," Taya said meaning his wife as she stared into Domon's eyes, not knowing that his eyes may have been on hers but his thoughts definitely weren't.

"What?" Domon asked after not registering what she had said.

In the softest voice, Taya answered, "I can make you feel so much better, Domon. You need me."

Looking back at the beautiful woman so near him, the scent of her perfume made Domon forget his thoughts of Kano and Zed as he stared back at her with confusion on his face. "Need you?" he whispered.

"Yes, Domon. Let me show you how I can help you," she said as she closed her eyes and leaned in close as if to kiss him.

Surprised at what she expected from him, Domon then quickly backed away before Taya's lips could come into contact with his.

However, thinking it was a game, the young woman moved towards Domon once again.

Unlike some men who acted as if it was impossible to refuse an extremely beautiful woman's advances towards him, Domon's devotion to Rain made him instantly want to put a stop to what Taya was attempting to do with him. Without hesitation he closed one of his hands tightly around Taya's upper arm and began pulling her towards the front door while he warned, "You don't want to see me angry."

Once to the door, Taya pulled out of his grasp and said upset, "You're throwing me out?!"

Releasing her arm, Domon said coldly, "Yes. Leave."

Trying to compose herself, Taya made eyes at him as she said in a calmer voice, "I just want to make you feel…very good, Domon."

"Rain does that," he quickly shot back; the expression on his face leaving no doubt that she did.

Looking somewhat surprised, Taya found her fake smile again to make a last desperate attempt. "It doesn't have to be serious with us. _I_ won't tell her."

"You don't understand. I have no problem being faithful to my _wife_." Domon said as he opened the door for Taya to leave.

Making a face that said he didn't know what he was missing, Taya then left. _He's not as shallow as the other men I've been with, _she thought. _However, I refuse to believe that Rain is enough for a man like Domon. He's just worried that she'd wake up and catch us._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

To Domon this day was feeling like the longest as Rain just continued to sleep. When he wasn't lost in deep thought, he was taking care of Kohana by doing the things that her mother usually did for her. It was after he put his daughter to bed for the night that he found Rain finally awake - sitting up in their bed.

Just after leaning to the nightstand to flip the lamp on because it was dark, the first thing Rain said to Domon at seeing him was, "Where's Kohana?"

"In her room sleeping," Domon said as if he had everything under control.

Relieved since she felt a bit out of it, Rain then said, "You're going to think I'm crazy, but I don't remember this afternoon or even just coming in here to fall asleep."

"No. I don't think you're crazy," Domon said calmly as he remained by the door just watching her. "How do you feel?"

Looking down at herself and seeing that she was still in her every day clothes, she answered, "I feel like I've slept for a week."

"No. But it felt like that for me too."

As Rain rose to stand, Domon began to move towards her but stopped at the foot of the bed. It wasn't a question when he said, "You don't have a hang over."

After giving him a strange look, Rain asked, "Why would I be suffering from a hang over? You know I don't plan on having a drink for a while after the other night with you and especially after Zed forced that wine on me."

Still analyzing the way his wife was acting, Domon said, "You really weren't drunk before."

"Domon, what are you talking about?" she asked confused while moving closer to him.

Clearing his throat a bit, he said, "Earlier today I was furious with you…because I thought you were very drunk."

Thinking he had to be joking, Rain sarcastically said, "Oh yes, I've been adding alcohol to my juice."

"Rain, I'm serious. I found you passed out in your office with Kohana trying to get your attention."

"What?" Rain asked feeling even more puzzled.

"I had also found an empty bottle of wine on the floor next to you."

The thought of Domon thinking for even a second that she had been heavily drinking and in the presence of their precious daughter made Rain furious. Backing away from him, she shook her head and said with anger, "I can't believe that you think I drank a whole bottle of wine and in front of Kohana." Disgusted, she then turned to leave the room.

But before Rain could even get to the door, Domon grabbed her by the arm and then pulled her to him; her back up against his chest. "Listen to me, Rain."

Still confused over not remembering most of the day, but more upset, Rain tried to struggle out of her husband's grasp.

When Domon felt her finally give up because of his strength, he said slowly and almost into her hair, "I know now that something was done to you, Rain."

As Rain's arms unconsciously settled over his, which were still tightly around her, she repeated his disturbing words in her head to herself. _I know something was done to you, Rain._

In a whisper, Domon said, "Think, Rain. Remember just before Karato had his heart attack? When he said some officials thought you sabotaged Burning Gundam? Those officials were Kano and Zed."

Disgusted, Rain said, "Wait. Before you tell me anything else, I need to look in on Kohana."

After a second, Domon released Rain and then followed her into their daughter's room.

There Rain saw their little girl sound asleep. After touching the soft skin on one of Kohana's little arms, Rain was upset as she whispered to Domon, "You mean to tell me that you think that Zed and Kano did something to me, not caring that Kohana could have been hurt?"

With a very serious look on is face, Domon nodded his head 'yes' back.

Feeling the rage that only a mother could, Rain walked out of Kohana's room and then down the stairs where she could vent better. "If this is true, Kano and Zed really do believe that I purposely damaged Burning Gundam before your demonstration, and they want me gone because of it."

Actually sounding like the calmer one of the two, Domon said, "The minute Kano became our commissioner, he didn't want you on the team. Because I wouldn't agree to that, I think that they are trying to make it look like you are not fit to be on the team any longer."

"You know what, Domon?" Rain said now looking even more angry.

Seeing how furious she was, Domon was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"I was right from the very beginning!" Rain cried out as she put her hands on her hips and planted her angry eyes on her husband's. As she began walking towards him, he actually began to back up as she exclaimed, "I told you and Commissioner Karato that something was wrong with Burning Gundam, and because of that I didn't want you to perform in it for your demonstration. But did you listen to me? Oh no. Domon Kasshu and our commissioner had suddenly become gundam mechanics." Then seeing the unexpected, growing smile on her husband's face, Rain demanded, "What could you possibly be smiling about?!"

Truly grinning from ear to ear, Domon replied, "I'm smiling because…baby, you're back."

"What?" Rain asked as if he was crazy.

"Your confidence. Not that you lost it completely, but I knew you still thought _you _screwed up, even when I told you I didn't think that."

"You're right," she said now calmer as she took her hands off of her hips. "This morning in my office, well…what I remember from this morning, I went over and over all of my hand written files of everything I have ever done to Burning Gundam. What happened during that demonstration was not because of anything I could have ever done to it. I know I'm only human and could easily make a mistake, but I didn't."

So glad that she was okay, Domon let his right hand move to caress the left side of her face as he said, "I'm glad you won't be…down about that any longer."

"But now I'm angry. Who would want to damage Burning Gundam besides…maybe someone from another nation? But that's impossible because of security. There are so many questions to be answered."

"I know, Rain," Domon agreed as his right hand fell back to his side. "I've been trying to figure everything out. Kano and Zed think you damaged the Gundam, but it was someone else. But like you said. Who?"

"But there's another question we have to answer first," Rain said with one eyebrow up as she folded her arms while looking at her husband.

"What?" Domon asked wondering what he missed.

"Who's cheap perfume do I smell?"

After rolling his eyes, Domon sounded a bit disgusted as he said, "Taya was here."

"Taya? The girl from the government building?"

"Yeah," Domon answered. "I threw her out earlier."

"Threw her out?" Rain asked baffled. "Well…why and why was she here in the first place?"

"I _thought_ to check on you," Domon said in voice that said he should have known better.

"Wait a minute," Rain said unhappily. "Here to check on me? How many people think I was…drunk today?"

"Just Taya and Kin."

"Oh, I need a drink," Rain said turning towards the kitchen. Giving her husband a quick look back, she added, "I didn't mean alcohol."

"I know," Domon said moving to follow her.

Minutes later Rain put down her glass of water and she said, "So…Taya and Kin think I was drunk."

"Yes," Domon answered. "But no one else saw you. We snuck out the building because I didn't want Kano and Zed to hold it against you. That was before I figured out that they are behind this."

Rain nodded her head that she understood even though she was still disturbed over not being able to remember any of what happened.

Since bringing the officials up, Domon was furious with them again as he moved by the window over the sink. Shaking his head slowly, he then slammed his fist down extremely hard on the counter on the sides of the sink and spun back around to Rain. "I can't believe those bastards did something to you, Rain! They started it when Zed poured that wine down your throat!"

Rain could never forget that burning feeling when it had gone down and especially when it hit her stomach.

Moving to the door, an irate Domon said, "I'm going to kill them!"

"Domon! Wait!" Rain said grabbing onto his arm. "You need to calm down. This could be even worse if you just act on impulse."

"I can't help it, Rain! You and Kohana could have really been hurt!"

"I know, but wait!" Rain demanded moving in front of him.

Once again Domon was glad to see that the old Rain was back, so he stopped and let out a deep breath signaling that he'd listen.

"First," she said glad to have his attention. "We have to see this from the way Kano and Zed probably are at this very moment."

"How's that?"

"If this was truly a plan; their plan, they're hoping for us to fall apart. That you're furious with me. But, their plan didn't work. So…it's our turn to play with their minds."

Giving his wife a strange look, Domon said, "You mean let them think that their plan is working?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet," Rain said as she began to walk out of the kitchen as if she could think better somewhere else. Once in their Living room, she turned to see that Domon had followed as she had expected. "First we have to figure out just what they did to me. And, if anyone else is in on it with them."

"Like who?" Domon asked wondering who else he was going to go after.

Smelling that strong scent from the perfume again, Rain folded her arms and said, "Like Taya. It was all too obvious how happy they were to have her _helping_ Neo-Japan."

Now folding his arms, Domon said, "They want her around because of the way she looks."

"Oh really?" Rain said raising an eyebrow at her husband. "Didn't you say she was here to check on me? They may have sent her."

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Domon then sat down on the near by sofa and said, "I already told you that I had _thought _she showed up to check on you."

"And what did you mean?" Rain asked moving to stand just in front of him.

Shaking his head slowly at remembering what had happened, he said, "Let's just say that it wasn't long till I knew she really wasn't here to check on you."

Nodding her head once that she understood, Rain said, "Now that I think about it, I would imagine that she didn't _pour_ on her perfume for me."

"She might as well have, because _I_ wasn't interested in her."

Remaining calm because she knew he meant that, Rain sat down next to Domon on the sofa facing him. "So what did happen when she was here?"

Looking back at his wife, the King of Hearts couldn't help but wonder just how she would react. Back before they admitted their feelings for each other, he could easily recall when she had practically thrown him and Allenby out of the Burning Gundam where they had been working on it together, down into the water below. As the memory faded, Domon opened his mouth and said, "I was trying to figure out what those idiot officials did to you when Taya…tried to kiss me."

Feeling her blood begin to boil, Rain narrowed her eyes on her husband, but kept it cool as she said, "And…"

"I didn't let her, and she still let me know that she wanted to…sleep with me." Looking into the eyes of the only woman he had been with that way, he said softly of their intimate, physical moments, "Rain. You know how it is with us. I mean when we're in bed."

Not able to fight the blush she felt coming, Rain could almost feel herself in Domon's arms, her hands on his bare back.

"I don't want to be with anyone else that way. I married you for a reason. And yes, more reasons than just that."

Anger now completely gone, Rain gave him a heartfelt smile as she laid her hand over his and squeezed it – their bond obvious again just from the simple touch.

Smiling himself because their love was deep, he then lost that smile and said just as serious, "I have to know something."

"What?" she just about whispered back.

"Before we left the office today, I caught Kin leaning way too close to you while you were on the sofa."

Feeling a chill but not totally shocked, Rain said, "What did you do?"

"I yelled at him and would have attacked him if Kohana wouldn't have been there." Because Rain didn't say anything to that, Domon was very close to getting angry as he said, "He tried something with you before?"

Instantly knowing that Kin's life was in danger, Rain quickly said, "No. I've just caught him staring at me a couple of times."

Domon knew any man would find it easy to keep his eyes on Rain, but she was his wife. "Did he touch you?"

"No. And I didn't mention his staring, because I didn't want you to over react. You and Kin seemed like you were becoming good friends."

"I think I'm going to need to talk to him," Domon said not liking Rain being the object of Kin's desire.

"I don't think it's necessary for you to talk to Kin. It's probably just an innocent crush."

"Yeah, I'll show him what a crush is," Domon said imagining his fist against Kin's face.

"Well what about Taya? Should I beat her up?" Rain asked as she folded her arms trying to make a point.

Smiling at that image in his head, Domon shook it away and said, "Believe me. She's knows I don't want her."

"There's no reason at all for Kin to think that I want him," Rain said though she didn't have to defend herself.

"I know that," Domon said knowing how loyal Rain was.

"I'm very satisfied with who I've got."

Beginning to smirk at his wife, Domon said, "If you keep talking like that we'll be up in the bedroom in seconds instead of trying to figure out what happened to you today."

Becoming even more serious since they needed to deal with what happened to her that day, Rain stood up and said, "So you don't think that Taya and Kin had anything to do with whatever happened to me?"

Narrowing his eyes as if he could see into his memory better, Domon then looked back up at Rain and said, "No. Taya only saw you because _I_ brought her to your office to see if you needed any help. And Kin honestly looked surprised when he saw you passed out."

While pushing her hair behind her ear, Rain said, "Well…they could just be good actors, but I find myself agreeing with you. It was Kano and Zed who did something to me."

"Since you didn't have a hang over, they had to drug you," Domon said so sure that he was right.

Thinking that as well, Rain said, "If I consumed it, all I had this morning was my juice." Slowly beginning to shake her head as if she couldn't believe it, she said, "Isn't that strange since I joked earlier to you about adding alcohol to my juice."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He was missing his red cloak and tan jacket, and she dressed in long pants and a T-shirt as they snuck down the halls of the Neo-Japan government building during very late hours with only a flashlight. "Rain," he whispered behind her. "You look good in black."

"Domon," she said as if it wasn't the time or place, but secretly flattered.

He couldn't help but think that his wife looked very appealing even though she was dressed the part of a burglar.

"We're going to have to give your father an award for being the best Grand-father in the world. He's been there for us a lot lately."

"Yeah. He didn't even ask why we needed him to watch Kohana so late. But, this is the best time for us to be doing this."

It had been easy getting into the Neo-Japan building. They had the keys, all of the alarms codes and even if they hadn't, Rain being a mechanic would have helped.

They had already been in Rain's office where they dropped a pill into her juice and waited to see if the juice would turn black. Rain had explained to Domon that if the special pill did turn the juice black, the drink indeed had a drug in it. The juice turned black. Now they needed to know for sure who was behind the drug.

When they reached Kano's office, Rain easily broke through the lock, and she and Domon then entered. It had only taken exactly one minute till Rain broke into an old safe behind a picture on the wall and found the drug. Kano was definitely behind it, but there was no one they could tell except for Commissioner Karato. He just wasn't healthy enough at the present time.

Trying to control his anger, Domon said, "Okay, Rain. Like you said. We need a plan to play with their minds."

"Yes," Rain said just as upset. "Kano and Zed deserve it."

Unfortunately, the married couple didn't know of the old man who needed their attention as well - before his own horrible plan unfolded. A plan that would leave Rain never to breathe again.

_Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing. It's been a pleasure hearing what y'all think._

5/25/07


	11. Acting Without Lessons

**Summary of the last chapter: (**If you're completely lost, which I understand, I highly recommend reading the other summaries in front of the chapters before this.) In the last chapter, Domon came to his senses and realized that Rain wouldn't be drinking excessively; especially in front of Kohana. He remembered Zed practically pouring the wine down Rain's throat and figured out that Zed and the temporary commissioner Kano were behind Rain's drunken state. While Rain was out of it, Domon caught Kin too close to her, and he didn't like it. Also while Rain was out, Taya tried to talk Domon into an affair, but she was turned down. After Rain awoke, she and Domon spoke about what happened, but Domon doesn't have any idea about the old soul who wants to end Rain's life. Rain told Domon she knows she had nothing to do with what went wrong with the gundam during its demonstration. Domon's glad that the old Rain is back. That night they snuck into the Neo-Japan building and found proof that Rain had been drugged by Kano and Zed. Now the Kasshu couple plans to play with the officials' minds.

**Chapter 10: Acting Without Lessons**

_The morning after the discovery and proof that his wife had been drugged, he found himself angrier than he had ever been in his life, which said a lot. In fact, Domon Kasshu was down right livid as he stormed through the crowd of Japanese officials in the Neo-Japan government building. He might not have stopped Rain from being drugged, but he was going to make sure that it never happened again. No one was going to hurt either of the females in his life and get away with it._

_The many officials who were speaking to one another as they prepared for their day at work, became speechless at seeing the frightening expression on Domon's face as he roughly moved through the crowd. The coldness in his eyes made everyone around him feel very nervous._

_Then suddenly the two officials whom Domon was actually looking for came into his view. Commissioner Kano and Zed were right there in the middle of the crowded Neo-Japan building. When the two saw Domon begin to move very quickly towards them, they became frozen - too scared to even try to escape him. As expected, the gundam fighter unleashed his anger onto them by grabbing Kano and Zed by their uniform collars; his grip tight. The two officials didn't even have time to question what he was upset about, or rather pretend that they didn't know he had obviously figured them out._

_His voice was deeper than usual as he spoke very slowly as if wanting them not to miss one word. "My daughter could have been harmed because of what you did to my wife." Tightening his hold on the officials, Domon added, "And, you could have killed Rain with that drug." The other officials didn't know what Domon was talking about but were too terrified of the King of Hearts to even try to help the current Commissioner and his favorite official Zed._

_In a panic, Zed tried to speak while he felt his heart beating even faster since Domon had first grabbed him. Finding it hard to breathe, Zed tried to act innocent as he questioned, "What…what are you talking…"_

_"Shut-up!" Domon roared before abruptly letting the two officials go. The two then began to catch their breath as they adjusted there uniform collars. _

_"Domon Kasshu," Commissioner Kano said trying to throw his position around, "You cannot accuse us of…"_

_Gritting his teeth, Domon quickly put a hand on Zed's head and the other on Kano's and slammed them together, which caused them both to fall unconscious just before tumbling to the floor. "I said to shut up," he repeated while looking down at the two of them. It was when he looked up that he saw Kin. _

_Upon seeing the enraged look in Domon's eyes targeting him, Kin began to back away as Domon started to make his way to the younger man. Unfortunately for Kin, he wasn't fast enough to get away from one of the champion gundam fighter's kicks. Kin's body hit the floor quickly and hard. So hard in fact that he felt some of the nerves in the side of his face that hit the floor actually numb. Before he could attempt to stand, Domon was standing over him as he yelled down at the younger man. "How dare you even think that Rain could be yours! Now you will never go near my wife again!" Then suddenly Domon had his sword out and appeared to be ready to really use it. _

_Officials practically held their breath over knowing they were going to witness the end of Commissioner Karato's nephew's life, and they could do nothing about it._

"Domon," Rain said interrupting his story telling of what he'd like to do to the people who had just recently hurt them.

As if Domon hadn't heard his wife, he went on. "Then I'd go after every other official who might have been involved with Kano and Zed's sick plan and…"

"Domon…," Rain tried again. The two were home in their kitchen still dressed the part of burglars after sneaking around the Neo-Japan government building where they had confirmed that Zed and Kano had drugged Rain.

"What?" Domon innocently asked while pretending to think that he had a great plan that she was interrupting.

"I said we have to come up with a plan that would play with their minds, not…commit murder," Rain scolded as she folded her arms.

As a smirk appeared on Domon's face, he rolled his eyes just before moving to his wife, who was sitting on the island counter top. "As I was saying," he went on, "After I beat the hell out of all of them, I could come home to you and…" Not saying anything else, Domon put his hands on her knees and gently moved them apart so that he could lean into her – his lips soon very close to hers. "You really do look good in black."

Taking Domon's face into her hands, Rain allowed him to kiss her once, but before he could continue, she said, "Would you even like to hear my plan?"

Knowing he wasn't going to have a choice, Domon still said, "I like my plan. Especially the way it could end. Us here alone in the kitchen - together."

"Domon!" Rain scolded once again as she gently began to attempt to push him away so that he might just try to listen.

Knowing that she wasn't going to give up when she was like this, Domon snuck in one more kiss before he pulled away from her and backed up to lean against the counter top directly across from her. "Alright. What's your plan?"

"Well. We couldn't do your plan, because of the whole murder thing." After hearing Domon make a disgusted grunt for a response, Rain went on. "Okay. What if we did something that would really make Kano and Zed regret what they did to me?"

"Like..." Domon said now curious to see what she'd say.

Rain began, "Well…"

_Kano and Zed were sitting in Kano's office convinced that Domon would want Rain off the team now that she appeared to have a very serious drinking problem. Everything seemed to be working out just like they had planned and they were quite happy over it. They weren't expecting the door of the office to swing open when it did by a hysterical woman. _

"_Domon is gone!" Rain cried out to them very upset._

_"What do you mean?" Kano asked as he stood up pretending to be upset for her. Inside he was very pleased that Domon had obviously kicked her off the team, or even better yet, left her._

_Doing her best acting, Rain moved into the office and while looking broken said, "Domon thinks I've been drinking even though I told him I haven't."_

_Faking concern just after glancing at Zed, Kano looked at the upset woman and said, "Rain. I just think you may need a break from the team for a little while. We'll talk to Domon."_

_"No," Rain said while wiping her eyes. "Domon didn't just leave me! He left Neo-Japan! He is no longer Neo-Japan's fighter!"_

_"What?" Zed asked hoping he had heard Rain wrong. "He…he…left the team?"_

_"Yes," Rain said fighting to hide a smile that wanted to come since the two rotten officials had to be realizing that their plan backfired. Continuing her acting, Rain cried out," He said he can't fight with me in my condition, but that he also can't fight without me."_

_"No!" Kano yelled. "We absolutely cannot lose Domon Kasshu!"_

Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting Rain's story telling. Knowing that there was only one person who called this late at night, Rain grabbed the phone that was near her on the counter, and without even looking at the caller ID, said, "Hello, Chibodee."

"Well hello there, Rain," he said back with enthusiasm.

"Is everything all right?" she asked not about to bring up why he never seemed to realize the time difference between their two nations.

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering if you're sick of Domon yet. You've been together for awhile now."

Not taking the Neo-American Fighter seriously, she said, "Would you like to speak to him? He's right here."

"I guess if I have to," Chibodee joked.

"Hold on," Rain said just before holding the phone out to her husband.

"Yeah," Domon said into the phone as if he had been waiting for the call. "Thanks for calling me back."

Rain lifted herself off the counter and onto the floor, and as she moved out of the kitchen she heard Domon fussing at Chibodee. "It's really no freakin' business of yours if I'm in bed with my wife and what we're doing."

Fifteen minutes later, Rain and Domon were sitting on their sofa next to each other in their Living Room discussing the reason that Chibodee had called.

"Domon. When were you going to tell me about this idea with Chibodee?"

"I meant to before Chibodee called back. You know you're usually the one to plan everything for Kohana, but Chibodee called sooner than I thought he would. Before I could speak to you about it."

"Well," Rain said with a look that said that Domon was on the right track, "I too think it would be safer for Kohana to be out of Neo-Japan for now."

"You think you'll be able to handle being away from her?" Domon asked as he looked at his wife with concern on his face. She and Kohana were always together at home or at the Neo-Japan building except for those times that Domon's father gladly helped out.

"Hopefully it won't be for long," Rain said and then she actually smiled.

"What?" Domon asked wondering what it was for.

"So you chose Chibodee to watch over our daughter."

"I did," Domon said calmly, knowing that their Shuffle friend, George would be shocked the most. But there was no doubt that just like Chibodee would protect his little boy, he would also protect Kohana. "I have to admit that old Chib seems to be a pretty good father to Chaz. And, I like the thought that his whole crew will be around too."

"You are right," Rain agreed since that thought had already crossed her mind. "Besides Shirley, I know that Janet, Cath and Bunny will take very good care of Kohana."

"Yeah. They will," Domon said not wanting his wife to worry. There was already enough to worry about.

"Domon," Rain said sounding more serious. "I have to thank you for something."

Because of the soft, sweet tone to her voice, his eyes focused more on her entrancing blue ones. "For what?" he asked just as softly.

Looking truly pleased, Rain said, "I have to thank you for taking care of Kohana while I was…out of it."

An image appeared in Domon's mind of Rain passed out in her office and it made his stomach do a flip flop. Now buried inside of him was disappointment that he hadn't protected his wife better. Beginning to look upset, he said, "I just wish I would have known what those two idiots were going to do to you."

"Domon," Rain said in a soothing voice. "There was no way on earth for you to know what they had planned. I didn't know. More importantly, you got Kohana home safely, and took care of her for hours all while trying hard not to lose your temper over what had happened. Thank you."

The anger seemed to leave his features and a more serious look appeared as he said, "There's no need to thank me, Rain. I am her father."

"Yes," Rain said with an affectionate smile as she lifted her right hand to caress the left side of his face. "But you really are such a good one."

As if he had won an award, Domon gave his wife a warm smile. To know she thought hewas doing his job as a father quite well, made him feel fulfilled.

Rain gave him a soft kiss while knowing if there was one thing they understood of each other, it was how much their little girl meant to each of them. A second later they were holding each other.

Unfortunately it suddenly hit Domon that on that very day, he had questioned what kind of mother Rain could be to drink in front of their little daughter. He once again felt an anger fill him as he slowly let go of Rain and backed out of the hug. His mind became so cloudy that he couldn't see her any longer even though she was right there in front of him. He hated that others wouldn't seem to just let him be – that the officials didn't care if they destroyed a marriage for their own purpose. What if Rain had been seriously hurt?

Rain felt an incredible feeling of deja vu as she watched Domon seem to be having a battle in his head. The last thing she would ever want to go back to was that coldness he could suffer. Before she could say anything, he abruptly stood up.

Looking back down at her, his eyebrows moved together as he said, "Why is this happening to us? Everything was fine, and then Kano, Zed and even Taya could care less about what you and Kohana mean to me. Like I'm a machine to fight for them and that 's it. Like…like I don't have a heart." Disgusted with the situation, Domon turned away from Rain's sympathizing eyes. He wasn't intentionally trying to upset her. He was just sick of the heart ache. Hadn't all that they had gone through during the last tournament and the people they had lost enough? Now there was no way he could lose Rain and Kohana.

Standing up herself, Rain moved just behind Domon and gently put her hand on his shoulder while saying, "We'll get through this too, Domon."

"I swear, Rain," he said, his anger obvious even though his eyes were focused on the front door as if he was about to storm through it to attack the officials. "If they would have hurt you…"

"Shhh," Rain let out as she quickly moved her arms around his waist from behind and hugged him tightly. "No one is going to hurt me."

Domon awakened from the anger that had been about to take him over because of how tightly his gutsy wife was holding him from behind. His body began to relax and he let out a deep breath as he let her hold him.

She repeated softly, "No one is going to hurt me." She had no idea that someone besides the officials; that an old man indeed wanted to more than just hurt her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You don't have to worry, Rain. We promise to take good care of Kohana," Shirley said as they sat in Rain's kitchen having some coffee.

"I know," Rain said softly. "Domon and I wanted to bring Kohana to you in Neo-America ourselves, but…"

Cutting her off, Shirley put her hand over Rain's, which was on the table and said, "No, Rain. Chibodee might not be the brightest person in the world, but I think he was right about coming here to get her. You and Domon disappearing from Neo-Japan together for any amount of time might make those two…stupid officials think and do only God knows what next. Besides, since we took our own personal jet, we were able to do it very late at night and sneak away."

Grateful for her friends and not wanting to cause them problems, Rain said, "Yes. I would have hated the press questioning where you were going since we're trying to keep it quiet for now that we know that Kano and Zed are… horrible people."

Meanwhile, the two fathers in the Shuffle Alliance were standing in Domon's den in front of the fireplace. "Domon," Chibodee said, "I almost feel like I should stay here for you as back up."

Shaking his head no, Domon said, "No. I want you to protect Kohana far away from here."

Looking Domon dead straight in the eyes to assure the King of Hearts that he didn't have to worry about his little girl, Chibodee said, "I will protect her, Japan."

Slightly bowing his head as a thank you, Domon then said, "I wish Rain could go to Neo-America too, but I need her here. We're better at figuring things out together."

"I know, Domon." Then in a lower more serious voice, Chibodee added, "I've gotta say, I'm honored that you chose me to take care of your daughter, along with Shirley and the girls of course."

There was a silence, because at moments like this Domon found it hard to find the right words to say. "It's not just because you're a father too, Chibodee. It's because you're one who takes good care of his child. I've seen it."

A bit shocked at first, Chibodee then smiled and soon said, "Thanks, Domon."

"I know Kohana's in good hands with you."

Chibodee clamped his hand over Domon's shoulder and said, "I'll guard her with my life, Domon."  
Domon then clamped a gloved hand over Chibodee's shoulder. He was grateful to have a friend that he knew he could count on.

"I'm sure when Chaz and Kohana are older, he'll protect her too and probably throw in a few kisses."

"Shut-up, Chibodee."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The King of Hearts and his wife missed a day of training and working on Burning Gundam, which Kano and Zed hoped was because they were having marital problems. They had no idea that Domon and Rain's Neo-American friends had been in town for a little while to collect Kohana.

The old man who wanted to hurt Domon by killing Rain, was even more upset about the Kasshus not being in the Neo-Japan building for a day, because he had lost another chance to shoot the love of Domon's life. He could only wonder why the young couple hadn't shown up, but knew there was always tomorrow.

The next day, Kano and Zed were not happy when Domon and Rain walked into the Neo-Japan building together. But as the officials began to analyze the couple, they thought that the current Neo-Japan team didn't look content with each other like they normally did. Something seemed to be very wrong. There appeared to be hurt between the married couple while happiness over hopefully being rid of Rain filled the clueless officials.

"Look at them," Zed said to Kano with hope in his voice. "Our plan seems to be working. Rain doesn't look like herself." Her hair was a mess and there was a look of sadness in her eyes even from a distance.

"She's resigning," Kano whispered back cheerfully to Zed.

"No," Zed countered, "Domon's forcing her off the team."

"Be quiet," Kano demanded. "They're coming this way."

Now in front of the two officials, Domon acted as if he was trying to keep his cool as he said, "There's something we need to tell you."

"Please. Let's speak in my office," Kano said just before turning to head there.

In the temporary commissioner's office, Domon and Rain sat in the two chairs in front of the desk. Behind the desk sat Kano as Zed stood behind him.

"We're not going to hide this," Domon said putting on his best acting face. "Rain's not the same. She's been drinking."

"No I haven't!" she yelled at Domon then put her face in her hands, leading the officials to believe she was crying. Rain kept her hands over her face for a few seconds. She and Domon had practiced their little act over and over and didn't need to crack up now like they had the first few times practicing. They decided if they didn't look at each other, they could hold their acting together.

"She's been drinking and I can't have a partner who does that," Domon said very seriously.

Taking her hands off of her face, she shot back, "I can't have a partner who doesn't trust me."

"Then stop drinking!" Domon demanded still not looking at her.

"I told you that I don't have a drinking problem!" Rain shouted still not looking at him.

Outside the office in the hall, Kin heard the yelling and thought, _Is that Rain? _He then moved to the door that it was coming through and began to listen in.

Keeping his eyes on the officials, Domon said, "Now you see why I have to…do what I have to do?"

After clearing his throat, Kano said, "Yes, Domon. We understand why you feel that Rain can no longer be your partner."

Agreeing, Zed said, "And we'll get Rain the help she needs, while our Neo-Japan fighter fights his best for us."

"Yes," Domon said. "I'm sure Kin will do fine."

Three hearts practically stopped at the same time. Behind the door, Kin's was absolutely thrilled to think that Domon was giving him his position. Kano hoped he heard wrong, while Zed hoped Kano wouldn't explode with anger.

"K…K…Kin?" Kano finally asked, clearly shocked and obviously not liking the idea.

"Yes. Kin," Domon answered smoothly as if he didn't have a problem with that at all.

Looking very confused, Zed said, "But why?"

"Because," Domon said giving them a cold look. "Now that I know my wife has a drinking problem, I cannot fight."

"Yes you can," Kano said calmly while forcing himself not to stand up and give away that he was about to lose his mind. "You can remain our fighter while Rain is getting help."

Looking at them as if they were crazy, Domon said, "I can't fight my best without Rain."

Still not understanding, Zed said, "Yes you can."

Standing up, Domon said calmly, "I won't do it. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're a package deal. For me to fight, she has to be right there."

Zed could only stare in shock. _Did Domon Kasshu just say a package deal?_ Zed thought finding it hard to believe. In truth Rain had been the one to come up with that line.

Wanting to prove Domon wrong, Kano said, "But we've watched you training Kin when Rain's not even around and you have been fighting better than ever."

"That was before I knew my wife has a major problem," Domon said trying to look upset. Pleased with their acting, Domon thought, _Yeah. Rain and I have you two idiots fooled._

Looking down, and as if she really did have a drinking problem, Rain said, "I'm sorry, Domon."

"For what?" Zed accidentally let slip out since they were the ones who had caused Rain to appear to have a drinking problem. Suddenly Zed had to catch himself from being almost knocked over by Kano's chair being backed very hard into him.

"What Zed meant to say is…" Kano said hoping the Kasshus didn't pay too much attention to what Zed almost gave away, "Rain just needs help. She never meant for anything like this to happen."

"It could take months for her to get better," Domon said, wishing the two officials would just confess to the wrong they had done. What they really needed to worry about was who actually sabotaged Burning Gundam, instead of believing Rain was behind it.

Standing up, Kano said extremely upset, "It might take her months to get better? The next tournament isn't that far away!"

"You know," Domon said enjoying torturing them. "It's not mandatory that I fight in the tournament."

That really shut the two officials up and they soon found themselves speechless as they watched Rain stand up next to Domon. Domon, the King of Hearts, was only her husband now and not Neo-Japan's fighter.

Staring at the two foolish officials, Domon said, "Let's go, Rain." And just before Domon and Rain disappeared through the door, he looked back and said, "I thought you knew that I fight with Rain on the team, or not at all."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In Rain's office, Domon and she couldn't even sit down since their adrenaline had them each very pumped up because of there very well performed acting job.

"That was easy," Rain said with a smile. "Who knew _we _could act so well?"

"Yeah," Domon agreed with a smirk. "But I had more fun watching Kano practically back Zed over with his desk chair when Zed said it wasn't your fault."

After a small laugh, Rain then said, "Yes. I could have fallen out of my chair myself when he said it wasn't my fault."

Becoming a little more serious, Domon said, "I was hoping he'd be stupid enough to add that they drugged you."

Nodding her head in agreement, Rain said, "I really think our plan is going to work. They want you as Neo-Japan's fighter so badly, that I think that they might actually confess."

"When that happens, Karato's got to hear about it because they need to be punished. There's no way that they're getting away with it."

"Yes. But we need a confession."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Domon complained since they didn't know for sure if it would happen.

"Oh, Domon," Rain said upon suddenly remembering something important. "We have to tell Kin what's going on before he speaks to them and begins to believe that he really is Neo-Japan's fighter."

"He may be if Kano and Zed don't confess."

"No. We'd go to Karato first. I hear he's doing better and better everyday," Rain said glad for that.

"I know," Domon said. "That heart attack couldn't stop him."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Down the hall from Kano's office, Kin backed Taya into a corner by a closed door as he told her with excitement that he was Neo-Japan's fighter. Taya silenced him by rewarding him with a wet, sloppy kiss.

Behind that closed door, was the old soul after Rain. He had gotten enough nerve to go into the building that day rather than to keep waiting outside. He knew the Kasshu couple was there and wanted to finally take care of Rain. But hearing Kin through the door say Domon wasn't Neo-Japan's fighter any longer made the old man wonder if Domon was finally listening to letter. _Yes, it must have been my letter that made him quit, _the old man thought feeling quite pleased. _However, the thought of hurting someone Domon loves as he hurt someone I love still sounds very appealing to me. Is his quitting alone enough for me anymore?_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Domon had left Rain in her office a few minutes earlier so that he could snoop around the building in hopes of hearing Kano and Zed ready to confess. They had to be going out of their minds trying to figure out a way for Domon to remain Neo-Japan's fighter.

Rain stayed put in her office, convinced that things were going to work out fine. To pass time, she decided to go over some paperwork on her desk. Unfortunately she moved a little too fast and accidentally banged her knee hard into the side of the desk. She cried out and pain and grabbed on to the side of the desk as if to hold herself up. Though she knew she didn't do any serious damage, it hurt enough to cause tears to flow from her eyes.

Arriving just outside her office, Kin thought, _I must thank Domon for naming me Neo-Japan's new Gundam fighter. _As usual for Kin, he opened Rain's office door without knocking and found that she was alone while looking very upset. It was all the proof he needed to know that Domon and she were not doing well at all, especially since Rain was crying.

Slowly, Kin stepped into the office and walked over to Rain who didn't hear him since she was so focused on the pain her knee was in. Feeling braver than ever, Kin stepped just behind her and put his hands on her waist. He let his fingers begin to caress her.

"Domon," she began; about to tell him she was alright.

"No, Rain. It's Kin.," he said very softly.

She roughly flung herself around to tell him not to ever touch her like that again, but instead cried out in pain over hurting her knee more.

"What's wrong, Rain?" Kin asked with concern. "I can help you through…everything that's going wrong."

"I don't want your help. Back away." Rain demanded as she unconsciously leaned over some so that her fingers could massage her knee.

Truly believing that she was upset over her marriage, Kin said, "Why don't we go somewhere else so we can talk?"

"No, Kin," Rain said with aggravation as she stood fully back up.

"Look, Rain. Domon is not worth crying over," Kin said, his old hatred for the King of Hearts coming to the surface.

"What are you talking about?" Rain said backing away from Kin. "I hurt my…"

"Shh," Kin said walking closer to her. "Don't make excuses for him."

"You are way off, Kin," Rain said like he was crazy.

Feeling on top of the world because he thought he was Neo-Japan's next gundam fighter, Kin grabbed Rain by her shoulders and said, "You don't have to be sad any longer. I will take care of you."

Rain was just about to pull herself away from him, but suddenly Kin was pulled very roughly away from her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Domon yelled as he held Kin up against the wall.

"I didn't do anything," Kin said as he struggled to free himself out of Domon's grasp, but to no success.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" Domon roared about to hit him.

"Domon!" Rain cried out as she stood by afraid that Domon would seriously hurt Commissioner Karato's nephew. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying!" Domon yelled just before pulling Kin to him and them slamming him back hard up against the wall.

"Before Kin came in my office, I hit my knee very hard, but I'm okay," she said, her eyes wide.

Though he believed his wife, Domon still looked down to see the red mark on her knee. "I saw him and it didn't look like he was helping you with your knee, Rain." Because Rain didn't deny it, Domon knew as Chibodee would say, that Kin was trying to put the moves on Rain. Just after that thought, Domon threw a hard punch into Kin's abdomen making the younger man bend over in pain, and then Domon grabbed him and threw him hard onto the floor. He was about to let him have some more, till Rain stopped him.

"Domon, he's not worth it," Rain said pleading with him to bring this to an end now. When Rain saw that Domon had stopped for at least a few seconds, she moved over to him. "I'm okay, Domon."

To Domon's surprise, from the floor, Kin began to speak slowly. "I'm…sorry, Domon." Afraid his chances were blown on becoming Neo-Japan's next fighter, Kin said, "I handled…things…the wrong way. I only meant to…help your wife…because I thought that you and she were having problems."

Pointing to Rain, Domon said, "You see that woman?" Not really wanting an answer, Domon went on. "I want her, and she wants me."

Not wanting Domon to lose it more, Rain said in a much calmer voice, "He knows, Domon."

"Rain. You and I both know he was trying to pick up on you even when he _knew_ nothing was wrong with our marriage."

Lying, Kin said, "It's not what you think."

"Why don't you go after Taya?" questioned Domon. "Apparently you both don't know how to take no for an answer."

Staying on the floor because he was afraid Domon would put him right back down there if he stood up, Kin remembered he didn't want the Kasshu couple to know that he was the one who brought Taya around. Changing the subject, he said, "When I found out that I was Neo-Japan's fighter, and then saw Rain crying, I just assumed…"

"You're not Neo-Japan's fighter," Domon said coldly.

"Because of this?" Kin screeched out as he felt his heart drop.

"Who said you were Neo-Japan's fighter?" Rain asked with pain in her voice.

Domon knew her knee was really hurting her. "Rain," he said focusing on her. "You need to sit down."

"I'm alright, Domon," she said, but he soon began leading her to the sofa.

By this time, Kin was furious as he stood up. "What do you mean I'm not Neo-Japan's fighter?! I heard you telling both Kano and Zed that I am!"

"Too bad that I have to inform you that you're wrong. I am Neo-Japan's fighter for the next tournament."

Outside listening by the door, the old soul was furious to hear that Domon wasn't listening to his letter after all. He was almost to the point that he didn't care who saw him as he peeked through the door and saw Rain sitting on the sofa holding her knee. Like a robot, the old soul pulled out his gun, put it in the crack of the door and fired.

The only sound came from Domon. "Rain!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's note: Thanks for putting up with my horrible speed at updating. I never knew I could be as busy as I am now. Well…thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you think._

_Merry Christmas! _

_Jen_

_12/16/07_


	12. Fear and Surprise In the Hall

_Author's note: I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but because it takes me so long to update lately, I worry that a reader might have forgotten some of what's been going on in this story. If this is the case, the last few chapters have summaries. Please feel free to go back and read the summaries to help you not feel too lost. Thanks! Jen_

**Summary of the last chapter: **Kohana was taken to Neo-America, because both Domon and Rain agreed that she would be safer with Chibodee, his wife and crew rather than in Neo-Japan. The Kasshu couple then tricked Kano and Zed into thinking that Domon believes that Rain has a drinking problem. At first the two officials were thrilled because they thought Rain would be out of the picture, and they wouldn't have to worry about her talking Domon out of being a their gundam fighter. In reality she had not been trying to do that. Unfortunately for Kano and Zed, Domon said he could no longer fight till Rain is better and at his side. Kin overhears that he will be Neo-Japan's fighter. Later Rain is crying because she hurt her knee, but Kin thinks she's crying over marital problems. In Rain's office, Domon catches Kin a little too close to Rain and it's obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with Kin. Kin and Domon begin to argue and Kin finds out he will not be Neo-Japan's fighter. Outside the office door, the old soul who wants to hurt Domon in the worst way by killing Rain, finds out that Domon is still Neo-Japan's fighter. The chapter ends with a gunshot.

**Chapter 11: Fear and Surprise in the Hall**

The unexpected sound of a gunshot from behind, where his wife was, made Domon spin around screaming her name. "Rain!"

There still sitting on the sofa, Rain had a confused look on her face as she looked back at him before slowly looking down at herself. There above her heart, was where a gunshot had hit. Slowly looking back up to Domon, Rain found that he was moving towards her at a rapid speed.

In a panic, the strong man fell down on his knees in front of her. Horrified he watched as her hand covered her injury while she softly and helplessly whispered his name. _This can't be happening! _he thought never feeling more terrified in his life. Not wanting to digest that he could in fact be about to lose his wife, Domon realized that he had to stop the bleeding.

Still in the room and quite distressed himself, Kin suddenly feared that there would be another gunshot. Seeing Rain's life possibly ending obviously had made the King of Hearts crumble to point of forgetting that who had shot her could still be right there among them. Quickly, Kin made his way to the door and swung it open only to see no one there. His thoughts of wondering where the person was were interrupted by the emotion in the room. Hearing the agony in Domon's voice as he pleaded and pleaded to his wife to hold on, Kin was a bit choked up himself as he said, "I'll…I'll go get help."

Domon couldn't look or even respond to Kin – the one person he had wanted to hurt badly just seconds ago. Feeling what could only be described as a hole forming in his heart, Domon couldn't go search for whom had done this to his wife; to him. Roughly pulling his red sash from around his head, his now shaking fingers then bunched it into a ball and placed it over where the gunshot had hit as Rain's hand seemed to lifelessly slip down to her lap.

"Rain," Domon said with so much pain in his voice. Putting his other hand on her face to make her look at him, he begged, "Stay with me, Rain. Please."

"Domon," she said ever so softly. "I told you that I'd never leave you again."

"Oh, Rain," Domon said on the break of tears, so afraid that she might not have a choice. Trying to remember some of what he had learned from his doctor wife, Domon thought, _She could be going into shock. I gotta…gotta to keep her warm. _Feeling sick to his stomach, he tried to unhook his cloak with his free hand, but his trembling fingers just wouldn't let him. He then just yanked it off making some buttons fly here and there as he then took it and tried his best to cover Rain with it while his other hand kept his sash over her wound.

Surprising Domon, Rain began to push his hand that was holding the sash away.

"Rain," Domon said grief-stricken; scared that she was giving up.

"I'm okay," she said, hating to see him in the mental state he was falling into. It was obvious how fast and hard his heart was beating because his chest was rising and falling so quickly. "Domon, I…just got the wind knocked out of me and almost passed out."

"What?" Domon asked as he blinked his eyes back at her thinking he had completely heard her wrong. "You've been shot, baby," he whispered while thinking that she might be hallucinating and his heart began to break more.

"Domon. I'm okay," Rain said very calmly because of how angst-ridden he was over what he truly thought was happening.

_That's good. She's positive. _"That's right, Rain. You're going to be okay. Help is on its way."

"Baby," she said wanting him out of the torture of thinking you are losing someone you love very deeply. "There's no blood, Domon. Please, just look."

Comprehending what she wanted him to do, though his better judgment kept nagging at him not to, Domon slowing lifted his sash from Rain only to see a hole in her clothes and no blood. _No blood? _Though confused, a weight lifted off of him as a sweet, consoling voice spoke to him once again.

"I have on one of the new, super thin bullet proof vest," Rain said as she watched Domon suddenly appear to not be able to move. He was clearly in shock. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and then fell onto her burying himself in her lap, while his arms circled around her waist behind her.

Rain leaned over him and kissed the back of his head, staying there as she felt him tighten his arms around her.

He couldn't seem to let go of the woman who was very much alive within his embrace. Not making a sound, tears of relief filled his eyes while his heart continued to beat so hard and fast that Rain could feel it against her leg. After a minute or so, Domon felt Rain lift up off of him. Soon he slipped one arm from around her and let his hand wipe across his face. Any tears that might have been there were now gone. When he lifted himself up from his wife, he was still down on his knees as he placed his right hand on the left side of her face. After a few seconds he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes once again. A short amount of time went by before he moved his forehead away from hers to look at her.

Looking into his brown eyes, Rain softly replied, "We've been through too much…drama lately."

Finally saying something, he said "Yeah, but that was…just about to kill me."

"Oh, Domon," Rain said as she leaned to him and kissed his lips very softly. "I'm very much alive."

"I don't ever want to feel that way again," he said very seriously. Moving his hand to the hole in her dress, he let his finger go through it to feel the vest and said in a low voice, "This really saved your life."

Rain only nodded her head back yes, not saying that her idea to wear it is what may have actually saved her. Wishing they could just stay there so that she could caress him after what he had been through, Rain found herself picking up his red sash that had fallen next to her on the sofa. Ever so slowly she lifted it and began to tie it around his forehead where it belonged. While she tied the sash behind his head, there in his eyes she could truly see the pain he had just been in. When she brought her hands down, she felt the need to tell him more now than ever before, "I love you, Domon."

Domon nodded his head back that he knew as he pulled her against him to hug her. There was no need for him to repeat the words back. She knew.

Seconds later, Domon began to stand up as he said, "What made you wear the vest?"

Standing up herself, Rain answered, "I'm not really sure. I guess I figured that who ever was…crazy enough to sabotage Burning Gundam or write that letter, could be crazy enough to do something worse."

"So you did take that letter more seriously than I thought," Domon said remembering her wanting him to remain Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter, though the threatening letter urged him not to.

"I didn't take it seriously at first, but with all that's been going on, it started to weigh heavily on my mind," Rain admitted as she lifted Domon's cloak and placed it back around him. _I have some buttons to fix._

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked but really already knowing.

"Because if you thought that I could be shot or anything like that, you wouldn't be letting me help you. You probably would have locked me in the house."

While folding his arms, Domon lifted his left eyebrow and said, "Yeah. You're probably right."

"I know you all too well, Domon Kasshu," Rain said as she now tried to straighten out her damaged outfit.

Unfolding his arms, Domon moved to Rain's desk and grabbed the phone from on it. He then called down to the official whom was always by the front door of the building. "This is Domon Kasshu, and I'm ordering you to lock down the building. Yes. You heard me. Don't let anyone out or anyone in or they'll have to answer to me." Answering something else the official said, Domon replied, "Don't let the paramedics in, but tell them to wait outside because I am going to hurt someone today."

"Domon," Rain said as he put the phone down. "Do you really think the person who attempted to shoot me is still in the building?"

"Yes. He or she will want to make sure that..."

Seeing that Domon was having trouble finishing his sentence, Rain finished for him. "The person wants to see if the gunshot…killed me."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Why aren't you letting them in!" Kin complained loudly to the official at the front door after seeing that the paramedics had arrived and were waiting outside.

"I was ordered not to let anyone in or out of the building," the official said back very calmly.

"Who the hell told you that!" Kin demanded more loudly because he thought that Rain's life was in serious danger, and he hated how calmly the official seemed to be. "I'm going to kill that person!"

Suddenly smiling at the thought of Karato's nephew being knocked out, the official answered, "Our very own King of Hearts has just ordered me to lock down the building."

"Domon?" Kin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes. You know Domon, the champion gundam fighter," the official sarcastically said. He had hated how Kin always thought he was of importance as he strutted around the building his uncle has power in.

About five minutes later, Kin opened the door to Rain's office and was stunned to see her standing up as if nothing at all had happened to her.

"Rain," he said moving quickly to her, and then he surprised her as he pulled her into his arms and practically crushed her against him. "I thought you were dieing." A hand soon placed a death grip on his shoulder, and Kin knew it was Rain's very upset husband. Automatically Kin released Rain, who also didn't look pleased with him as Domon pulled him away.

In a deadly voice, Domon said, "I've already told you that I've had enough of your crap, Kin."

_Damn, _the younger man thought wondering how he could have forgotten about Rain's irate spouse being around. "Domon. I…I…I was just surprised to see Rain alive."

"Whatever," Domon said putting his arm protectively around Rain's shoulders after releasing Kin. "I should beat the hell out of you like I wanted to before, but…I may need you."

"You mean to help you find the person who shot Rain?" Kin asked glad that it would take the attention off of him.

"Yes. That person may still be in the building." Still feeling disgust for the younger man, Domon moved his arm from around Rain as he gave Kin a very unpleasant look. The King of Heart's dark eyes stared dead straight into Karato's nephew's as Domon practically grunted out, "First. Stop going after my wife, or I'll make you wish that you had been shot."

"I know Rain's with you," Kin said not about to admit how much he really wanted her.

Grabbing Kin by the front of his shirt with both hands, Domon said, "Cut the bullshit, Kin, and just keep your damn hands off of _my_ wife."

Afraid that Domon was about to hurt Kin when they obviously had someone more serious to worry about, Rain cut in. "Domon. We don't have time for this."

After roughly releasing Kin once again, Domon said, "I'm just sick of him touching you."

"I'm going to handle that once and for all," she said with anger. Looking at Kin, she told him, "I have never led you on in anyway. Get it through your head once and for all that I will _never _betray my husband."

Trying to act innocent, Kin said to her, "I don't know why you and Domon think that I…"

"Kin," she said folding her arms. "Give it up. While Domon and you were…arguing before over this same thing, I could have been killed. Again, we don't have time for this."

Knowing it would be best, Kin remained quiet.

"Alright," Domon said glad that Kin actually stopped speaking. "Kin. Like Rain said, I don't have the time to…knock sense into you right now. And I'll admit that I'm still a bit shook up from what I thought happened to her. Obviously you had nothing to do with her being shot, unless you teamed up with someone."

Defending himself, Kin said, "I would never…"

"Shut-up!" Domon yelled raising a hand that signaled that he didn't want to hear it as he closed his eyes to calm himself. After a few seconds of silence, Domon opened his eyes and said to Kin, "Unfortunately I bet you have dreamt of getting close to _my _wife, so I know you don't want her dead."

Feeling the need to speak whether Domon wanted to hear it or not, Kin became brave and said, "It's the whole letter thing isn't it? That person said they'd go after your weakness. You should have listened. If Rain would have died, it would have been your fault."

Taya walked in just in time to hear Domon yell at Kin, "You want me to kill you, don't you! I think I'll do that!"

Thinking it was the perfect time to feel Domon, Taya ran up to him and threw her arms around him from behind and cried out, "No, Domon! Please don't hurt Kin!"

Rain couldn't believe how the woman attached herself to the back of Domon. Mrs. Kasshu also didn't miss one of Taya's hands attempting to slip beneath the front of Domon's tan jacket and onto his chest.

"Get off of me!" Domon demanded not believing what was happening. If she would have been a man, he would have bent over and roughly flipped her off of him. Lucky for Taya, Rain forced her way between Domon and the young girl and pushed her off.

"Taya!" Rain said sounding beyond aggravated, "When are you going to stop throwing yourself at my husband!"

Trying to act innocent, Taya said, "I just didn't want him to hurt Kin."

"More than that, I know you want Domon," Rain said not about to be tricked. "You're still over doing your perfume."

Now insulted, Taya said with anger, "Oh believe me, Rain. I want him, and I will have him."

"Like hell you will," Domon said as it crossed his mind that the last thing he wanted was a woman who acted like her. "Look Taya," he said in a very unpleasant voice. "No one comes close to having any kind of control over me except my wife." Storming over to the office door because more important things had to be discussed, he said, "Rain, I can't believe it. You were shot through the open door, then Kin and then Taya just walked in. The psycho who is trying to kill you could have easily walked in here within the last few minutes."

Feeling foolish herself, Rain began to forget about both Taya and Kin and said, "That door should have been locked after Kin left to get help."

Nodding his head in agreement that they were getting careless, Domon said, "Kin. No matter what we think of each other right now, we can settle that later." The King of Hearts hated the thought of someone being dead set on killing his wife and not knowing where to look first in the huge building. Looking at the younger man, Domon asked, "Are you still going to help find whoever shot Rain?"

Attracted to Rain no less than before, Kin said, "Yes. I will help."

"Taya," Domon said now looking at her.

"Yes, Domon," she said still having enough nerve to bat her eyes at him.

Giving her a negative response by rolling his eyes, Domon then added, "Give it up. I just wanted to tell you that you should stay with Kin to be safe. You won't be safe around Rain."

While Taya began to look offended, Domon looked to his wife who in turn smiled and winked back at him thinking, _That was a good one, Domon._

Kin and Taya began to search the building together for clues, while Domon kept Rain close. After only a few minutes, Kin purposely lost Taya because he unfortunately had something else in mind.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Twenty minutes later, Kin was where he wanted to be – in the electrical control room. In the room of the building where all of the power was run from, Kin found the circuit that would make the building fall into complete darkness in some areas. _I know this building better than anyone, even in the dark. So while you attempt to protect Rain, Domon, I will be the one who actually does._

Still in Rain's office, Domon and she hadn't left to search for clues just yet because they were having a major disagreement. "I have to be the bait, Domon," Rain said.

"No, Rain. It's just too dangerous."

"But how else are we going to catch the…the…lunatic who tried to shoot me? If you're by yourself, he's not going to step into view for you to attack him. If I'm with you…"

"He'll shoot at you again and this time it could mean the end of your life," Domon said not ready to lose her.

"That's why I have on this super shin bullet proof vest," Rain said not about to mention how much of her body was not protected by it. "If he sees me, he'll…try something else and then you can catch him."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, Kin was now in the security room of the building where many monitors showed what was happening from different cameras in the halls. He tried to play a particular one in the hall back by Rain's office door to see her being shot at. Unfortunately it hadn't recorded like it should have. In fact, half of the cameras weren't even on; their monitors blank. He didn't know that Kano and Zed had messed with them days earlier because they didn't want to be caught going into Rain's office to put the drug into her juice.

After awhile, Kin got the cameras into working order for the other idea he had rolling around in his head. He desperately hoped that the now working cameras would let him see if Domon and Rain separated at some point. He knew that if Rain wasn't within Domon's reach, it would be much harder for the King of Hearts to protect her in the dark.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Fifteen minutes later the Kasshu couple finished with some heavy arguing over just what they should do. Rain won, because her logic made more sense. Seeing her would probably bring the lunatic out again, especially after seeing that he or she hadn't succeeded at ending her life. That person would want to do it right the second time around.

Kin watched the monitor that showed what was happening in the hall right outside of Rain's office. He was disappointed to see both Domon and Rain leave the room together.

As Domon and Rain began to move slowly down the hall, Domon whispered, "Remember, Rain, I'm your shield."

Rain only nodded back that she understood; hating to think of him in that way. She never wanted him to get hurt in her place. In fact though it seemed impossible for him to ever be hurt seriously, the thought of him in a hospital fighting for his life would be devastating for her.

A few minutes after they rounded the corner, they heard a very loud noise that sounded like it had come from the direction of Rain's office. When Domon's eyes made contact with his wife's, he questioned, "The person went back to your office already?" Ready to see who had made the noise, Domon said to Rain, "Stay here," and then he took off to her office.

She only had time to call out behind him, "Be careful, Domon!"

Kin did not have his eyes on the monitor for the camera by Rain's office door to see what caused the noise. He was too busy focusing on the very monitor that showed the Kasshus together just before Domon left. Happily he thought, _Good. Domon was stupid enough to leave Rain alone. Here's my chance. _Quickly he made his way to the electrical control room knowing he could make the halls of the building go completely dark since they had no windows for light to come through.

Domon was just about to go around the corner of the long hall to attack he guessed who ever shot at his wife. However, before he could even look towards her office, the lights went out and everything completely disappeared into the darkness. _Rain, _Domon thought as he stopped moving.

Fear kicked in when Rain found herself in the pitch dark, and she began to wonder how she had felt so brave just minutes before while knowing someone wanted to kill her. _My eyes will adjust to the darkness, _she thought lifting her hand in front of her face, but she could not see it at all.

"Rain Kasshu," a man said not far away from her. Thinking it was someone with a gun meant to shoot at her, she began to panic. Feeling very scared, she moved up against the wall as if it would protect her.

Domon called out Rain's name, but there was no answer as he turned himself around to head back down the hall towards her.

Rain's heart felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest so much so that she found that she couldn't even call back to her husband. She was scared speechless for her life. The sick person who tried to kill her before could be the very one in that hall saying her name. _I have to be quiet and let the darkness hide me. It's my only defense._ Again she heard a man say her name so she silently began to back up down the hall, further away from him and unfortunately further away from her protector; her husband. Every time she felt a door knob, it was locked. This really upset her because at least there were windows in the rooms, which would let the light in. Her mind began to play tricks on her as she imagined the man with the gun pointing it at her. At the moment, all she felt like she could do was cry.

Confidently, Kin felt the wall as he headed down the hall Rain was in. After a few minutes, he heard some soft crying, and knew it was Rain. _I have to be gentle with her; make her rather me than her husband. _"It's okay," he said as he reached towards the sound of the crying. When she felt his hand that touched her arm, she willingly let him pull her into a hug. As she hugged him back, one of his hands lowered down her back a little too low, but she didn't care. She was scared and was feeling much better within Kin's arms. "I will take care of you," he said so happy to finally be able to touch the beautiful blue-eyed female this way. When she hugged him back even tighter, he said softly to her, "I will protect you, Rain."

"Rain?" she asked. "It's me, Taya."

Kin's reality of having the woman of his dreams holding him so tight came to an abrupt end as he wondered how Taya's perfume didn't immediately give her away.

Meanwhile, to say Rain was scared was an understatement. She was petrified as her mind continued to play tricks on her. She began to wonder if her name being said was in her imagination. As she continued to back up, it suddenly hit her that she could be backing right into the person. Quickly she turned her head to look behind her, but there was nothing to see in the pitch dark. Her heart pounded even harder when she thought again that she could be shot at any second.

"Rain!" Domon called out getting no answer. _Why isn't she answering me? _Domon continued to feel his way down the hall, silently cursing the lights for going out. Then suddenly, he felt flesh that couldn't belong to a man. It was soft like a woman's who then pulled away.

After separating herself from the hand that touched her, Rain's nose picked up the very familiar masculine scent of her husband. With relief in her voice, she whispered his name softly while moving back towards the well known smell.

Upon hearing the low soft voice, the same one that spoke to him late at night in bed, he reached out to it. He then pulled his wife to him where she would be safe, and where he wanted her.

Her arms in turn moved around his waist under his cloak as she buried her face in his chest, their sudden body contact radiating a heat that warmed them both after experiencing the chill the darkness had seemed to bring.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he held her close, glad that he found her.

"Yes," she said softly not loosing her hold on him. "But someone keeps whispering my name."

Wanting her more covered so that she couldn't get hurt, Domon turned them till her back was against the wall; his facing out in the hall. Any harm meant for her would have to go through him first. With calmness in his voice, he said, "We should try to get into one of the rooms where there's a window."

After letting out a frustrated breath, Rain replied, "So far every door knob in this hall that I have come across has been locked. It's like it was done purposely."

"Yeah. I bet the power going out was no accident either."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Rain agreed.

Before either of them could say more, a gunshot suddenly rang out through the darkness and the sound of gasp from others afraid in the hall came after.

"Rain," Domon said nervously though he knew it would be just about impossible for her to have been the receiver of the bullet.

"I'm fine, Domon," she said really worried the lunatic was just going to keep shooting till he somehow knew in the dark when he had killed her.

Then unexpectedly the lights came on making their eyes squint at the sudden brightness.

Turning his head to look around, Domon was taken aback to see just who was in that very hall with them.

Rain too was surprised to see Kin, Kano and Zed, yet she was more surprised to see Taya lying on the floor where she appeared to have fallen after being shot. There standing close to her were both Zed and Kano with guns in their hands. As her doctor mode kicked in, Rain pulled away from Domon and said seriously, "She's still breathing."

Going to the young girl, Rain saw that Taya appeared to have been shot in her shoulder. At Rain's sudden presence hovering over her, Taya opened her eyes and slowly said, "Someone grabbed me, and…and… then just shot me."

Rain looked at her husband and their eyes locked. They each knew they were thinking the same thing, which was that in the dark, Taya was thought to have been Rain. There usually weren't any other females in this area of the building at this time.

Domon then gave Kano and Zed the look of death as Rain continued to help Taya.

Both of the officials shook their heads no declaring their innocence. "We did not shoot her," Zed said, his eyes wide.

Feeling rage grow inside of him at the thought of them trying to kill Rain twice just within the last few minutes, Domon moved right in front of them. "The evidence is obvious!" he roared like they were crazy to deny it.

Trying to show authority, Kano said, "We only took these guns out for safety purposes after the power went out."

Still worried for his life, Zed suddenly realized they had proof that they didn't shoot Taya. Trying to keep his voice from shaking, he said, "Domon. We will lay our guns on the floor. Check them and you'll see that there's no bullets missing."

While watching both Kano and Zed place their guns on the floor, Domon said, "All I know is that someone in this hall thought that they shot my wife."

Not even worried about his dear friend Taya, Kin folded his arms, and said with aggravation in his voice, "Well you know it wasn't me."

Sickened by the young man who apparently wished that Rain wasn't committed to her marriage, Domon said. "How do I know you didn't have someone else shoot at her and they took off before the lights came back on? You want to be Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter. Maybe _you_ actually realized that I can't fight my best without Rain so you _did_ decide to kill her."

Enraged now, Kin charged at Domon and threw his hands around the King of Hearts neck as he yelled, "I would never hurt Rain."

Domon lifted both of his arms and slammed them down hard on Kin's so that the younger man hands automatically released themselves from around Domon's neck. "And why wouldn't you hurt her!" Domon roared. "Is it because you could never kill someone!" The anger came out even stronger as Domon said in a more deadly voice, "Or is it because you still want to sleep with her!"

There were no words from Kin. He didn't even try to deny it but rather began to grin happily as if that was exactly what he wanted.

"You know, Kin," Domon said, his temper all of a sudden appearing to be under control. "I've been wanting to do something."

"What?" Kin asked expecting Domon to challenge him to a fight, which he'd happily accept.

The King of Hearts could move so fast that he took Kin totally by surprise when he threw a very powerful punch into his face.

Knocked out cold, Kin fell hard onto the floor.

Not wanting to be the receiver of another one of Domon's deadly hits, Zed said, "I should get _Commissioner Karato's _nephew help."

"No," Domon said looking at the officials. "No one is leaving till I figure out who shot at Rain."

Out of the blue a man who couldn't be seen just yet and wouldn't be seen till he would round the corner in the hall, spoke. "I agree with you, Domon Kasshu. And, I must say that I do not understand something. Why is no one wondering what the loud noise coming from Rain's office was just before the power went out?"

Looking towards the corner where the voice was coming from, Domon remembered the loud noise that had made him leave Rain alone in the hall. He had thought he'd find the person there who was trying to kill her.

"Aren't we quiet now," the man said.

The King of Hearts thought he recognized the voice and asked with surprise "George?"

Once the man was in sight and nodded a hello to Domon, the Knight then looked at the others in the room as if they didn't know him and said, "Yes. I, George de Sand, did not mean to make such a ruckus while…breaking into Rain's office. I was in a panic." Looking around, he saw Rain kneeling on the floor taking care of a woman. Letting out a deep breath, he said, "Rain. I am very pleased to see that you are in good health." Before showing his concern for Taya, since she was obviously hurt, he said, "You see. Just after I entered the building, some of the Japanese officials were spreading rumors that Rain had been shot. By the time I found Rain's office, which took awhile I'll admit, it was locked."

"I'm so glad that you're here, George," Rain said with a smile. "Domon and I need you."

Bending down to Rain, the Knight took her hand and kissed it, then asked of Taya. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes," Rain said. "It appears that she will be. We just need to get her down to the paramedics who are outside."

"George de Sand," Kano said as he straightened out his uniform, "I am commissioner…"

"Yes, I know you are the _temporary _commissioner," George said not wanting to talk to the man. The way Domon looked at Kano was all George needed to see to know that the temporary commissioner and his obviously close official, Zed, were not good men.

Walking over to George, Domon said, "You spoke to Chibodee."

"Indeed I did," George replied. "I must admit that at first, I was quite surprised that you left your daughter in his care. But…I understand why you would pick him. Chibodee is actually a decent father."

"Did _you_ just complement Chibodee?" Domon asked with a smile even through all that was going on, because he was really glad that George was there.

"Yes. I believe that I did," the knight said also with a smile.

"Your help is needed," Domon said seriously. "Rain and I cannot trust the people in this hall."

"I have heard," George said thinking it was very sad, especially because Domon was their Gundam Fighter - a champion one at that.

"So," Domon began, "you figured that because we thought Kohana would be safer away from Neo-Japan, that things could be pretty dangerous over here."

"Exactly. I suggested coming here to Chibodee, and he agreed that I should. Both Argo and Sai Saici were ready to come as well, but I did not think it was necessary since you never actually asked any of us for help."

Hearing movement, both Domon and George turned to see Rain standing up. "I'm pretty sure that Taya will be fine," she said. "She needs to get to a hospital though."

Knowing that they couldn't wait much longer, Domon said to George, "I can't trust Kano and Zed."

Picking up that Domon didn't want the two officials out of his sight, George looked down at Kin laid out on the floor and said, "Well at least for now, you do not have to worry about him."

"Yeah," Domon said with disgust. "I'll tell you about my so called friend later."

"And the girl…"

"Taya. She's a real piece of work," Domon said obviously not liking her.

"Taya is not on your suspect list," George said. "Right?"

"No, I guess not," Domon said. "I don't think she's sick enough to shoot herself even though I know she'd like Rain out of the picture."

"We will not let that happen," the Knight said of his dear friend Rain. "Would you like me to bring this Taya character to the paramedics?"

"Thanks, George," Domon said glad that the knight understood what Domon wanted him to do without even asking.

Later while Domon was interrogating the officials, he said, "I know your guns are fully loaded, but you could have appointed someone else to shoot Rain. That person could have disappeared before the power was switched back on."

"No," Kano said shaking his head. "Why would we do that after you told us that you cannot fight your best without Rain?"

"Good point," Domon said. "However, because I had you convinced that I quit as Neo-Japan's fighter, maybe you decided to kill Rain to get even with me."

Kano and Zed looked at each other knowing that many times before they were quilty of wishing that Rain would disappear.

Upon George's return to the hall, he looked a bit disturbed.

Folding her arms, Rain said, "What did she do you, George?"

"How did you know?" he asked now looking a bit embarrassed.

"It's written all over your face," Rain said thinking that George's Princess would not be happy with Taya for going after her knight.

"I must say," George said a bit alarmed. "Being shot did not stop that woman from…from…"

"Trying to pick up on you?" Rain asked like it was very believable to her.

"Why yes. I told her that I have someone special, and she still kept trying to get my interest while I carried her through the halls."

Suddenly a moan from the floor was heard.

"Well what a coincidence," Domon said unhappily. "What's waking up on the floor has _been_ trying to get Rain's interest."

Looking at Kin who was rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the floor hard when he fell, George said to the younger man, "You are seriously wasting your time trying to take Rain away from Domon."

Kin didn't even answer George. Rain didn't return his feelings no matter how hard he tried to get her to. And what was worse was that the Kasshus obviously still trusted each other. They were only mad at him and Taya. They weren't fighting with each other over being jealous. Because of this, Kin was starting to think that since it seemed that he'd never get a chance with Rain, that he'd like her dead just so Domon would fall apart. _Then I'd definitely be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter._

While Domon, Rain and George discussed how they were going to interrogate Kano, Zed and Kin some more, Kano watched with disgust. _How dare they ignore me and treat me this way while I am Neo-Japan's commissioner. You must speak up, Kano. George de Sand seems too much of a decent man to just led his friend Domon kill me. _Nodding his head to Zed that he was finally taking things into control, Kano said, "Domon Kasshu. You are my gundam fighter and I am the one to order you, not the other way around."

Zed wondered if Kano knew that he was visibly shaking.

Domon was about to tell Kano just what he thought, but someone beat him to it. "Oh, Kano. Shut-up!"

For the first time, Domon was really happy to see the man who had spoken. "Commissioner Karato!" the Kasshus said at the same time.

"Yes," he said very happy to be back.

"So I take it that even though I ordered the doors locked, the officials were so happy to see you too that they let you in," Domon said hinting that no one but Zed was happy with Kano as the commissioner.

"Yes, they did," Commissioner Karato said happily. "I never felt so appreciated before."

As Domon and Rain walked over to him, Rain said with a smile, "You look like you're doing so much better."

Wanting to remain the commissioner, Kano said with anger, "He's the one who shot Taya!"

"You would love them to think that, Kano," Commissioner Karato said while walking over to him. "Now you're making things up. I know you have been a horrible commissioner so I checked out of the hospital as soon as the doctor gave the okay. What a day I picked to surprise everyone."

To his favorite commissioner now, Domon said, "I take it that some of the officials have told you what's been going on."

In high spirits, Commissioner Karato answered, "Yes. Even after all that happened with the Burning Gundam in that demonstration, the first-rate officials still have respect for you, Domon."

Hearing about those officials, Kin was secretly disgusted since one of them must have figured out how to put the power back on.

Speaking some more, Karato said, "Just recently a little princess told me some more of what's been going on around here."

Suddenly walking in the hall, Princess Marie Louise dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a hot pink t-shirt said, "Hello, Domon and Rain."

"Princess!" George scolded as if he had been disobeyed. "I only let you come to Neo-Japan with me because you said you would stay away from the danger."

"Oh, George. You worry too much," she said walking over to him. Before he could complain some more, she placed a little kiss on his lips.

Rain knew this wasn't the time to feel so happy when her life was in serious danger, but she was truly pleased to see her friend and the two hugged. Rain then looked at her husband as they both thought the same thing once again, which was they couldn't believe all who seemed to be just popping up. Though it was such a serious situation, it was almost laughable.

"Okay," Karato said knowing they had work to do. "Tell me what you discovered, Neo Japan team and friends."

Looking towards Kin, Kano and Zed, Domon said, "One of these fools could be trying to kill Rain."

Disappointed, Karato looked at his nephew wondering if he really did write the letter that said the writer of it would go after Domon's weakness if he didn't quit as Neo-Japan's fighter.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The old man was quite pleased when he found the security room. However, that feeling ended when he saw on the monitor what the camera in the hall was picking up. Rain was alive.

Talking to himself, he said out loud, "I'm not leaving till she's dead. You tortured someone I love, Domon, and I will return the favor."

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading this crazy chapter. Also, thanks for the reviews. Jen _

_4/8/08_


	13. Things Are Not Always As They Seem

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the ridiculous amount of time that it took for me to update this story. I would start spitting out my excuses why, but just know that they're really good. Thanks. Jen23_

**Short summary of the chapter before this: **Domon had been devastated over Rain being shot till he found out about the new super thin, bullet proof vest that saved her. Later in the hall it became completely dark after Kin shut the power off. Upon the lights coming back on, Domon and Rain saw Kano, Zed, Kin and a wounded Taya from a gunshot. Domon demanded to know who shot Taya, since he knew in the dark that one of them thought they had actually shot Rain. Surprising everyone, George de Sand appeared to help out his friends. Next, Commissioner Karato made his presence known. To top it all off, Princess Maria Louise showed up. Still no one knows of the old man who is very upset to see that Rain is alive.

**Chapter 12: Things Are Not Always As They Seem**

Kin looked around the hall feeling disgusted with himself since none of his scheming had worked. Domon and Rain's relationship was as strong as ever even after the numerous times he tried to turn them against one another. _Look at them_, he thought miserably. _I'll never have Rain. What ever happened to me getting any woman I want; married or not? What's worse it that now I'll never be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter. _Kin's disappointment made him feel more frustrated than he had ever felt before. It was as if he was seriously beginning to really lose his mind. Then from what seemed like out of nowhere Kin's uncle's voice cut into his thoughts, leaving the young man to wish that he could tell the now apparently healthy commissioner to just shut up.

"You believe that someone is truly trying to kill Rain?" Commissioner Karato asked, hoping it wasn't so.

"Among other things," Domon said as he recalled how Kano and Zed tried to make Rain appear to be a drunk.

Knowing what his uncle must be thinking, Kin said in a deadly voice, "Domon should have taken the letter more seriously." _Don't you think so uncle?_

The King of Hearts couldn't deny that he was upset with himself for not doing so. However, with the surprise of George, his Princess, and Commissioner Karato now there, Domon told himself not to lose it again. In truth, he wouldn't mind knocking Kin out for good, since the younger man had awoken too soon from Domon's last punch.

As if reading her husband's mind, Rain looked into his eyes and nodded her head at him that she agreed that it just wasn't worth it to acknowledge Kin.

Kin began to enjoy the psychotic state that he felt himself slipping into. It didn't even bother him that Domon could kill him with his bare hands right then and there. Nothing had gone as Kin had planned and now he found things easier to deal with by finding everything amusing. The only thing he had done successfully was destroying all of the work Rain had in her computer for Burning Gundam, but at the moment he couldn't even recall doing that.

Glad to see that Domon was restraining himself from hurting Kin, Commissioner Karato looked at the King of Hearts and shook his head in disappointment as he said, "I do know that I need to handle my nephew, Domon. I would have handled him sooner if I wouldn't have had the heart attack."

Both Domon and Rain looked back at Karato strangely; able to tell that there was something that he felt they should know.

Seeing that they had questions, Karato said, "It's about the letter. Right after I showed it to you I regretted doing so because I soon figured out that I could handle it myself."

"What do you mean?" Domon asked perplexed.

"You knew who wrote it?" Rain asked remembering the day they found out about it. "Is that what brought on your heart attack?"

"I suppose so," Commissioner Karato answered. "But I always did need to take better care of myself."

Still keeping his temper in check, Domon said, "But, Commissioner Karato. Why wouldn't you have told us in the hospital that you knew who wrote the letter? I could have better protected Rain."

At first the commissioner didn't verbally answer Domon, but rather pinned his nephew with a cold, hard stare. "Because there were still some doubts, I foolishly didn't say anything. But… now I know who wrote it."

Now also looking at Kin, Domon realized he wrote the letter, and very coldly said, "I knew you wanted to take my place as Neo-Japan's fighter, but I really didn't think you could sink to wanting to…murder Rain."

"Why not?' Kin asked so happily. "With Rain out of the picture you would have fallin apart and then I could have been Neo-Japan's gundam fighter."

Rain placed a hand on Domon's shoulder to attempt to keep him calm before he totally lost control.

Even George found himself beyond angry as he said to Kin, "And to think that you acted as if you truly cared for Rain, when you really planned on taking her life."

"You're wrong," Kin said not really caring what happened to him anymore; the walls of his sanity shrinking. "My original plan wasn't to kill Rain. My original plan was to take Domon's place as Neo-Japan's pilot and that alone. The new part of the plan was to take his wife to my bed."

The King of Hearts became livid, but to his surprise, Rain moved in front of Kin first and said, "I must have been out of my mind when I thought it was a good idea for Domon to train you."

"I'd rather you be out of your dress," Kin replied.

With that, Rain gave the young man a hard slap across his face, which made everyone gasp.

Slowly turning his head back to Rain, Kin said, "Oh. So you like it rough."

"That's it," Domon said till George grabbed him hard by the arm.

Disgusted with Kin, George said, "He is not worth it, Domon."

"No. He isn't," Princess Marie Louise added as she closed her eyes and turned her head up and away from Kin.

As Kin's eyes found the Princess, he said, "Aren't you quite a little firecracker. If I could get my hands on you, I'd make you not want your uptight boyfriend's hands on you ever again."

Now it was Domon holding George back as the knight said to Kin, "You will never touch my princess!"

"Oh, George," the Princess said in a dreamy voice, not really affected by what Kin had said. "You know I only want _your_ hands all over me."

With the princesses words, the serious mood slowly but surely began to change. Domon and Rain found their eyes on each other and actually had to fight a laugh from escaping. The Princess never did hide what she'd like to do with George.

As the knight felt Domon releasing him, George could only look back at his princess; his face flushed.

Still feeling badly over all that happened, Commissioner Karato sounded very disappointed as he said, "I knew Kin wanted to be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter. I just didn't know quite how much."

Butting in, Kano said, "Now you know it wasn't us who shot at Rain. It was Kin who tried to kill her."

"Shut-up," Domon said looking from Kano to Zed. "You two have done enough, making you far from innocent."

Not even paying attention to Kano or Zed, Kin was beginning to sink into an even deeper despair at the thought of his future being nothing of what he had planned. _I could care less if they think I really wrote the letter. Domon is still Neo-Japan's pilot, and he still has Rain. _"You got what you wanted, Domon."

Folding his arms over his chest, Domon looked back at the younger man and said, "I never lost it."

Now folding her arms as well, Rain said to Kin, "You almost killed Taya, because you thought she was me."

Kin remembered Taya in his arms when the hall was pitch black and he said almost in a daze and not even looking at Rain, "At first I really did think that I was holding the beautiful Rain in my arms." He didn't admit that he shot at no one.

Sickened by Kin wanting his wife and wanting to kill her as well, Domon said, "You're a piece of filth."

"I'll take care of him," Commission Karato said, truly dissatisfied with his nephew.

Not wanting her commissioner to have another heart attack, Rain knew she had to keep her husband from blowing up further. Taking his face between her hands, Rain said, "It's over, Domon. It's actually over."

With that, Domon closed his eyes as he pulled Rain close, her face against his shoulder as he let out a sigh of relief. _All this time it was Kin, but it is over now._

Suddenly remembering something extremely important, Rain lifted her head from Domon's shoulder to look at Kin. "It was _you_ who destroyed my work on Burning Gundam."

"Oh, yes. That's right," Kin said ever so proudly. "Atleast one of the things I planned worked."

"Oh, Kin," Karato said so displeased with him and so sorry for Rain. "You seriously made Rain think that she was at fault."

With a wicked smile, Kin then said, "Part of the plan was for her to come to me so that _I_ could make her feel better."

Feeling Domon practically shaking with anger, Rain held onto him as tight as possible and said, "George was right. Kin's not worth it, Domon."

Hearing two officials suddenly coming up behind him, Commissioner Karato said, "You two. Take my nephew away, and lock him up. Neo-Japan needs to decide how he should be punished. Take Kano and Zed as well."

"Yes," Kin said willfully going to the two officials. "Punish me for _everything _that has been done. Everything."

Still in her husband's arms, Rain looked at Kin seeing the big smile on his face and she couldn't help but think that something didn't feel quite right, but then she figured it was just because of all that she had been through the last few days.

"Rain," Domon said softly making her lift her face to look up at him. "We need to get out of here before I really do kill Kin."

Over hearing, George said, "I do know what you mean."

Repeating himself, Commissioner Karato said, "I truly apologize for all that you all have been through."

Actually putting his hand on his commissioner's shoulder, Domon said, "We're just glad you're back."

"We should celebrate!" Princess Marie exclaimed.

Meanwhile, someone else decided to leave the building after all with another plan in mind.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After a night of celebration, which was just a night out to dinner with George and his Princess, Domon and Rain were home sitting comfortably on their sofa finally able to relax. Rain had just gotten off the phone with Shirley after checking on Kohana.

"You're smiling," Domon said to his wife. "So I'm assuming that Kohana is fine."

Grinning at her husband, Rain said, "I hate to tell you this, but I've been told that she's having a really good time with Chaz."

"Please, Rain," Domon said with a fearful expression appearing. "After worrying about you so much, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Domon. They're friends, and they're so young."

Looking at her as if she had memory loss, he said, "We were as young as they are when we started to be friends, and look at us now."

Letting out a deep breath, Rain couldn't help but smile as she said, "True."

"That really helps me feel better," Domon complained.

Wanting him to know that there was a different way of looking at the situation, Rain said, "They're not together everyday like we were before you left, and Chaz is a sweet little boy."

"He's Chibodee's son!" Domon shot back.

"Okay. I can see that I'm not going to get anywhere on the subject. Just know that Kohana is fine. Okay?"

"Fine," Domon said just before Rain leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

A half hour later, both were still sitting in their living room with the TV on waiting for the news to show the latest on the Neo-Japan Team.

"I have to say that dinner tonight was fun," Domon admitted not remembering another time where just George, Marie Louise, Rain and he had been out together.

"I agree that it was," Rain said still looking at the TV. "And it's not just because we didn't have to worry anymore."

"I know," Domon said flipping through various news stations with the remote control.

"George and Marie Louise had me laughing almost all night," Rain said remembering their time at the nice Japanese restaurant.

"Yeah," Domon agreed with a wicked smile. "George better marry her fast."

"No kidding," Rain said giving her husband a devious smile. "I can't get over how very obvious she still makes her feelings for him no matter who they're around."

"You mean how she just about says what she wants to do with him?" Domon asked raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"Yes," Rain answered with a smile. "Like always, tonight George was trying to be the perfect gentleman, while Marie Louise was playing with his knee under the table."

"You saw that too?" Domon asked remembering when he dropped his menu and leaned down to grab it.

"Yes," Rain said. "I dropped my napkin, bent down to pick it up and saw Marie's hand enjoying George's knee. Well, it was really more like his entire leg. I couldn't help but notice him turn red when I sat back up. Through the rest of dinner, I didn't dare look again to see what else was going on under that table."

"Chibodee would have loved to have been there," Domon said smiling.

"Yes," Rain agreed. "Especially when George accidentally spilled his drink all over the table."

"Because of Marie Louise," Domon said so sure. "Or should I say because of her hand?"

"Domon!"

"Like you're not thinking the same thing, Rain."

"Well, at least we know they really love each other," Rain said. "Can you imagine during the 13th gundam tournament if I would have thrown my arms around you constantly whether you wanted me to or not and always said things like she does to George?"

Domon imagined what it would have been like if Rain would have rubbed her body up against him and flirted with him constantly at the beginning of the gundam fight, and then said, "Neo-Japan would have been screwed."

"Domon!" she practically laughed out knowing there was no way that they would have started fooling around right at the get go. "Upset as you were at the beginning of the tournament, I refuse to believe that."

Just after leaning to her to nuzzle his face in her neck to kiss her there, Domon teased in a soft voice, "I don't know, Rain. The first time I saw you in that little dress of yours that you wear, I was like, 'looks pretty good to me'."

Laughing at him as she pushed him away, Rain said, "You were too worried about your father and the gundam fight and running around with Kyoji's picture." _Though I totally understand why._

"Okay, maybe so," Domon admitted. "But it was impossible not to notice how pretty the girl I grew up with was."

"Girl?" Rain teased.

"Woman," Domon said, looking into her eyes. Taking and then lifting her hand, he kissed it and then let his head drop back onto the sofa.

Though he wasn't looking at her, Rain smiled at him remembering how long it took for them to get together and thought, _Good things come to those who wait._

Interrupting Rain's thought, Domon said, "It feels so good to not be worrying about your life being in danger."

"I agree with that," Rain said relieved. It had been a very frightening feeling to think that someone was trying to end her life.

"And Kin is so lucky that I let him live," Domon said anyway but nicely.

"And to think that he really thought he could break us up. I wouldn't doubt if he put Taya up to going after you, though I think she would have anyway."

"Doesn't matter," Domon said very convincingly. "She was just wasting her time."

Rain couldn't help but smile and then remembering something, she asked very seriously, "You know what else he did that I never brought up to you because it really hadn't bothered me?"

"What?" Domon asked very seriously thinking that he was going to end up killing Kin for sure.

"No," Rain said not wanting him to get upset. "It's not that bad. It's just that he spoke about Allenby in a way that I know he hoped would actually make me start to doubt your love for me."

"Well obviously that didn't work since you never even brought it up to me," Domon said glad that what they had was indeed very strong.

"Of course not," Rain said sincerely; no doubt in the King of Heart's deep feelings for her.

Suddenly remembering something himself, Domon said, "Now I know why that idiot brought her up to me."

"I guess he was hoping that you'd tell him a secret that he could accidentally tell me."

"And to think that I actually kind of felt like…an older brother when I tried to explain to him what _you_ mean to me."

Rain again smiled at imagining Domon expressing what she means to him, but then remembered the horrible person Domon was explaining himself to. "He is a great disappointment."

Interrupting them, a voice from the TV said, "Problems with Burning Gundam had absolutely nothing to do with Domon Kasshu or his wife Rain Kasshu. Things should be back to normal for the champion gundam team. Our commissioner's nephew was the cause of Burning Gundam's problems."

"Karato meant it," Domon said remembering the commissioner saying that he'd immediately tell the press to speak of the true reason of what happened to Burning Gundam.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at the Neo-Japan government building, Commissioner Karato was trying to get some information out of his nephew. "Kin. Why won't you tell me what you did with it?"

"Because I didn't do anything with the gun that shot at Rain," Kin thought while thoroughly enjoying himself even though he was handcuffed sitting down in a chair in his Uncle's office.

"Well it's no where in sight and we need it for the investigation," Karato complained.

"Why?" Kin asked. "You already _think_ I shot at her so why do you actually need to see the gun and investigate?"

"What do you mean think?" Karato asked aggravated. "You tried to murder Rain Kasshu."

"If you say so," Kin said before laughing out loud.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

An hour later at the Kasshu's house, Domon was checking the doors to make sure all was secure. Upon checking the back door, he was surprised to find it unlocked. _I know that I locked this door earlier. _He then locked the door thinking that the stress from that day just didn't have him thinking clearly.

Upstairs, Rain had just walked into their bedroom when she noticed a book open on their bed. _What's this? _she thought picking it up. _Wow! __It's a school year book from when Domon and I were children in school together. _She unfortunately hadn't paid attention to the page it was opened to. _Domon must have gotten this from his father. _

Hearing steps in the Living Room, Domon began to move out of the kitchen to ask Rain why she wasn't upstairs getting ready to take a shower. He wanted to join her. Once he was in the Living room, he didn't see her. Before he could even say her name, she was screaming something happily from upstairs and he completely forgot of the footsteps he had heard.

"We have to look at this book together," Rain called down thinking that he knew what she meant.

_What is she talking about? _Domon thought. "Uh, I'll be up in a minute, Rain."

Taking her nightgown out of a dresser drawer, Rain then made her way into the bathroom and closed the door.

_Why do I have this nagging feeling that something's not right? _Domon thought. He remembered earlier when he had thought that his wife had been shot. Again, he repeated in his head, _It's the after effects of the stress. _Hearing the shower upstairs start, Domon decided, _I know a way to feel…no stress. _He began to unbutton his tan jacket as he made his way up the stairs only concentrating now on getting into the shower with his beautiful wife. Once to the doorway of his bedroom, his head unexpectedly became dizzy, and it hurt as he found himself blacking out.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Kin," the commissioner tried to say as calmly as possible. "Why don't you make this easier on yourself and just tell me where the gun is?"

"When have you known me to have a gun?" Kin asked surprised at just how much fun he was having. "You know if I wanted someone dead that I could kill without a weapon."

Even though he knew that was true, Karato said, "You are the one who decided to _shoot _Rain."

Kin only responded with another wicked laugh.

"How can you laugh after all that you have done?" Karato asked disturbed. "I had no idea that the letter was just the beginning."

"Yes, I've tried to break up your stupid team to become Neo-Japan's pilot, even practically destroyed Burning Gundam, but I didn't write the letter," Kin informed his uncle.

"And I guess now you're going to say that you didn't aim a gun at Rain," Karato said folding his arms.

"As a matter of fact," Kin said with a huge smile. "I've never owned a gun and writing letters is not my style."

Suddenly chills ran down Karato's spine as he found himself believing the younger man.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The old man was holding a once in good shape, hard, wooden cane in his hand. It was the same cane that he had snuck behind Domon with. He had struck the totally unsuspecting gundam fighter in the back of the head as hard as he possibly could; so hard in fact that the cane broke in half. "Good," the old man said upon seeing the knocked out King of Hearts on his side on the floor. "I knew this would be the only way that I could restrain you." The man grabbed the rope he had brought and then slowly bent down and began to tie Domon's hands together, and next tied his feet together. _Now we'll just wait for you to come to, King of Hearts._

After Rain stepped out of the shower, she dried herself off with a towel and then pulled on the pink, soft cotton nightgown. Once she stepped out of the bathroom, she wasn't surprised to see Domon in their bedroom. It was how she found him there that brought on the surprise. He lay on his side by the doorway; a trickle of blood running down his forehead. She was just about to say his name and run to him before a voice stopped her.

"Don't move," the old man ordered.

As Rain gasped, she turned her head to the old man in the room with her. "Who are you!" she demanded to know.

"I will gladly tell you," he said ready to remind her.

"First. What did you do to Domon?" she asked worried.

"He'll be fine. Well…he'll be fine until he sees what I do to you?"

Rain became too afraid to even think about what that was.

"We just have to wait for him to wake up, because I want him to see me…take your life."

_It wasn't Kin trying to kill me, but this…this old man. But why? _Remembering something, Rain said, "You wrote the letter."

"Yes. I did," he easily admitted.

Rain ran through her head what the letter said. _After all these years still tired of Domon Kasshu._ "You are simply tired of Domon being our Gundam fighter?"

"Yes and no," the old man said as he watched Rain hug herself, obviously scared, but trying to act bravely. "Yes, because I am sick of him and his fighting. No, because it's not only that reason alone. You don't even recognize me do you?"

Rain shook her head no as she squinted her eyes in hopes that she finally would.

"It's been a long time and you were just a little girl."

"So it was something that Domon did as a child and you want to get back at him by…killing me?" she asked thinking that she had to be missing something.

"Precisely," he answered. "He didn't listen to my letter, and you deserve to die anyway because of the way you always cheered him on."

_Cheered him on?_ Rain thought and then soon figured out what he meant. "When I was a child, I did cheer Domon on in most of his fights, but that was only against kids who deserved to lose."

"Don't make me shoot you now," the old man said fighting to keep his temper under control. "You cheered him on when he killed my son."

Rain became puzzled as she looked back at the older man thinking that Domon hadn't killed anyone as a child.

"Joben," the old man said. "My son, Joben. I left the year book open to the page with his picture for you."

The memory of the boy came back to Rain instantly since by coincidence, she and Domon had spoken about him earlier that very week. "I remember him," Rain said softly.

"Don't lie to me," the old man said. "I'm sure that you and your husband never gave another thought to him after Domon ruined his life."

"I understand if you don't believe me," Rain said calmly. "But Domon regretted that fight. He remembered you telling him that he should have stopped it."

"And do you know why?"

"Yes," Rain said not wanting to say it as she looked to Domon to see him still unconscious.

"Then tell me why," the man demanded.

"Because…because Joben was older…"

Finishing for her, the old man said, "Yes. Joben got made fun of for years for being beat up by a child five years younger. I can't remember a time when he hadn't had to deal with what kids were telling him. They said he was weak and reminded him over and over that a little kid beat him up."

Rain felt sorry over that, but clearly remembered Joben going after Domon first. Domon had only defended himself. "I'm sorry for the pain that your son has gone through."

"What about the pain I have gone through?" he asked. "In high school, Joben committed suicide because he couldn't take the torment of the other boys any longer. They were relentless. It hurt me losing my son, my only child, and there was nothing I could do about it and the pain never went away. I really tried to get through it, but then years later the press began showing Domon and you on TV and I could see how he felt about you. That's when I decided before I die, that I wanted him to suffer the way I still am over my son. The King of Hearts saving the earth wasn't enough for me to get over what he did to Joben."

_"_You are going to kill me to get back at Domon?"

_"_Yes."

_My head. What the hell happened? _Domon wondered. Feeling something dripping down his head, he attempted to lift his hand to wipe it away, but soon found that his hands were tied. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was on the floor in his bedroom, and then saw Rain just standing there looking at him. "Rain," he mumbled; his head still hurting. He was just about to jokingly ask her what she did to him, but seeing the distressed look on her face as his eyes came into better focus, he knew that something was very wrong.

"Domon," the old man said wanting his attention.

Looking across the room to the voice, Domon saw an old man pointing a gun at Rain. Sitting up as best as he could, because his feet were tied together too, Domon said, "Who are you?"

"I told you that I'd go after your weakness if you didn't quit as Neo-Japan's fighter. You have mentally and physically hurt too many people."

"You wrote the letter?" Domon asked not having a clue why.

"Yes. You don't deserve to be Neo-Japan's fighter any longer. You shouldn't have been at all since you took Joben away from me."

"Joben?" Domon asked as he remembered just recently speaking about a Joben to Rain.

"Don't you remember him!" the old man screamed.

"Yes," Domon answered, assuming it had to be the same person.

"I bet you didn't know he committed suicide because of what you did to him. Now I'm going to make you as miserable as you have made me by killing the closest person to you." The old man then focused his eyes on Rain and made sure that his aim with the gun was on her.

"No!" Domon yelled as his strength made him easily and quickly break through the ropes tied around his hands and feet. The King of Hearts then threw himself in front of Rain, but not before the gun went off.

"Rain!" Domon cried out now in front of her as he grabbed her around her waist before she could fall down from the shot.

Seeing the panic once again in his eyes, Rain said, "I'm fine, Domon."

Knowing that Rain wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest under the night gown, Domon turned to look at the old man, assuming he actually missed. However, the man wasn't standing there. Joben's father lay on the floor, the gun still in his hand.

"I think I literally just got here in time," Karato said lowering the gun he had used to shoot the old man.

The gunshot Domon heard had come from Karato's gun.

As Domon and Rain released each other, Domon said to their commissioner, "How did you know?"

"I didn't," Karato answered.

After quickly wrapping her robe around herself, Rain said, "But you're here."

"My horrible excuse for a nephew made me see that he didn't write the letter after all," Karato answered as Rain began to move to Joben's father.

"Rain," Domon said alarmed not wanting her by the man.

Leaning down to feel for a pulse, Rain soon said, "He's gone."

Not liking the idea that he took someone's life, but on the other hand glad that Rain's life was saved, Karato said, "Who was he?"

Lifting his eyes from the old man to Karato, Domon said, "Someone who has been holding a…grudge towards me."

"I tried to call to warn you, but he must have done something to your house and cell phones. I had a very bad feeling and got here as fast as I possibly could." Seeing Domon and Rain now looking only at each other, the commissioner excused himself by saying, "I'll be downstairs waiting for the officials to show up."

"Wait," Domon said turning his head to the commissioner. "Thank you."

The commissioner only nodded his back.

After gently wiping the blood away on Domon's forehead with the end of her robe, Rain said, "You don't need stitches, but you should have the bump on your head more closely looked at."

Domon only looked back at her wondering how she could always seem to hold it together.

"Domon," Rain said seeing the gloomy look on his face; the same one that had been on his face when he had spoken of Joben earlier that week. "You must know that Joben's father was wrong. You did not kill his son. You only fought him in the first place, because he physically came after you."

The gloomy look on his face lifted a little, yet he still didn't say anything.

"Domon. I was there. Remember?" Rain said, her way of letting him know that she knew she was right just before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

After receiving the kiss, Domon pulled his wife into a hug and said, "I know, Rain. I know. I'm just glad it's truly over this time."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Note: If wondering when I threw hints of Joben into this story before, it was in chapter 7. Thanks for reading!_

_I might write an epilogue for this._

11/9/09


End file.
